Renacer
by asallam1
Summary: Peter está deprimido. Su esposa lo dejó y pierde el entusiasmo por vivir. Decide buscar apoyo en Jasper y viaja a Forks, pero encuentra mucho más que lo que estaba buscando: Una segunda oportunidad. Vamp/OOC. Ambientado entre New Moon y Eclipse.
1. Hibernación

**Ok, como prometí aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia Peter/Bella. Está ambientada entre New Moon y Eclipse. Espero que les guste y me hagan saber qué opinan.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1**

Oh wake me please when this is over  
>Oh when the ice is melted away<br>And the hunger returns  
>I will be the same but older<br>And may be twice the bear that I thought I was  
>Where have you been?<br>And what have you done?  
>I've been under the ground<br>Eating prayers from this old book I found  
>Under the ground, saving it up<br>And spending it all  
>On moving pictures, silent films<br>Moving pictures, silent films

_Moving pictures, silent films /Great Lake Swimmers  
><em>

**Peter POV**

Sentado en la cima de un árbol durante toda la noche, esperé el amanecer. Era mi hora favorita del día. Un nuevo comienzo, libre de los errores de ayer. Lleno de posibilidades.

No que tuviera muchas esperanzas de que algo bueno sucediera, mi suerte ha sido negra durante los últimos 5 años. Condenada Charlotte.

Después de más de 100 años de matrimonio me deja para "encontrarse a sí misma" y luego descubro que la muy zorra me ha engañado con otro por más de 30 años. Verdaderamente soy un imbécil.

Ahora vive en la que solía ser nuestra casa con un vampiro italiano. Ya no me importa quién sea el galán de turno. Tampoco me importa que se quedara con esa casa. Ya estaba teñida de recuerdos que no me interesa revivir, por lo que Charlotte se la puede quedar o prenderle fuego por lo que a mí me concierne.

Llevo 3 días sentado pensando. Esperando que mi sexto sentido me diga el curso de acción a seguir. Pero nada. Ni mi sexto sentido quiere hablar conmigo. Tendré que tomar la decisión por mí mismo.

Necesito ver a mi hermano. Él es el único que podrá ayudarme a recuperar mi vida, a tener propósito. El ya sufrió una crisis personal hace años y la superó. Seguro me puede ayudar a superar la mía.

Pero si lo voy a ver, voy a ver también a la enana maldita de su esposa. La detesto y el sentimiento es mutuo. Esa es la razón por la que he perdido contacto con Jasper. Donde él va, va la enana y cualquier tiempo de calidad con mi hermano se va al demonio.

Amanece y la luz del sol se refleja se mi piel reflejando pequeños arcoíris a mi alrededor.

Y me decido. Iré a Forks a buscar a mi hermano.

…oOo…

Cargué mi camioneta con mi motocicleta y un par de bolsos militares con mi ropa y parto acelerando en la carretera. Mi sexto sentido me avisará si hay radares o policías inoportunos. Ahora que tomé la decisión no puedo esperar por llegar. Siento que mi vida cambiará al llegar a Forks y cualquier cambio es bienvenido.

Los vampiros deprimidos son una anormalidad, pero eso es lo que soy. La apatía me embarga y ya nada me divierte ni me interesa. Me he convertido en un jodido viejo amargado y cínico_. Con razón Charlotte me dejó_. No, _Charlotte es una maldita ramera_, me recuerdo. Yo cuando estaba con ella no era ni cínico ni amargado, estaba completamente dedicado a ella pero para ella no fue suficiente.

Basta de pensar en ella. No más. Este es el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

Manejo durante todo el día sin detenerme. Al atardecer me detengo a cargar combustible e ingreso a la ciudad de Flagstaff, Arizona a cazar rápidamente. Me dirijo a un club de strippers y espero en el callejón trasero. Es lo mismo en cada ciudad. Al poco rato aparece el bastardo y comienza hacer negocios entregando bolsitas de polvo blanco a sus clientes.

Yo no pretendo ser un héroe. Mierda, soy un jodido vampiro, claramente soy el villano! Pero me alimento de la escoria de la sociedad, aquellos que nadie extrañará. Y de paso hago un servicio público. Todos ganamos.

Me acerco al hombre. El me ve acercarme pero no demuestra miedo. Veo la culata de un arma en sus pantalones. El cree que está a salvo. Lo dejo creerlo.

Me sigo acercando hasta que estoy a un paso de distancia. Él me increpa.

-Hey! Qué te pasa? Eres marica? Porque yo no lo soy, así es que más te vale volver por donde viniste! –Dice sacando su pistola.

Yo no me molesto en contestarle. Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible. Con una mano cubro su boca y con la otra acerco su cuello a mi boca. Lo muerdo fuerte, sin pretender ahorrarle dolor. Atravieso piel, músculo y hueso y bebo. Él muere rápidamente.

Me deshago de su cuerpo en un basurero y me largo. Quiero llegar cuanto antes a Forks y el narcotraficante me durará al menos una semana antes de tener que volver a cazar.

Manejo por horas. Veo el amanecer en el desierto de Nevada. Jodidamente hermoso. Y continúo.

El amanecer del siguiente día me encuentra en Centralia, Washington. Sólo 3 horas hasta la casa de los Cullen, el clan con al que se afilió mi hermano. Se hacen llamar una familia. Habrá que ver cómo funciona aquello.

Yo no los conozco. Cada vez que veo a Jasper él va hacia mí o nos encontramos en algún punto intermedio. Al parecer a los Cullen no le gustan los vampiros con hábitos alimenticios normales. Se hacen llamar vegetarianos. Ojalá no me pidan que me convierta, o será la visita más corta de la historia. Seré un vampiro deprimido pero soy un jodido vampiro y bebo sangre humana como debe ser. Y al que no le guste puede besar mi brillante trasero.

Por fin he llegado. Si no fuera por el GPS me habría perdido, la casa está jodidamente escondida.

Me bajo de mi camioneta y me extraña que no haya salido nadie ha recibirme. Seguro han escuchado el motor de la camioneta desde que dejé la carretera. Habrán salido? Se habrán mudado? No, las esencias de al menos 7 vampiros son frescas. Máximo 1 día de antigüedad.

Mientras me acerco a la puerta de la casa escucho la cosa más extraña. El latido de un corazón que proviene del interior de la casa. Es que el clan cambió su dieta? Es que engordan a sus humanos antes de comerlos? Yo soy un asesino pero ni yo soy capaz de tanta crueldad. Si vas a matarlos hazlo rápido.

Y mientras estoy detenido y sumido en mis pensamientos, una niña humana abre la puerta.

-Hola, te puedo ayudar? –Pregunta sin pisca de miedo. Es que no sabe lo que soy? Hoy no me molesté con los lentes de contacto y mis ojos son de color rojo brillante.

-Eeeh… si… eeeh… busco a Jasper –Tartamudeé. Soy un maldito vampiro, los vampiros no tartamudeamos demonios! Pero la situación me tiene desconcertado. Qué hace esta niña que no aparenta más de 17 años en una casa donde viven no uno sino 7 vampiros? Y parece estar ahí por su voluntad ya que no parece querer escapar. Y encima me ofrece su ayuda!

-Oh, Jasper no está. Salió de cacería por el fin de semana –Me responde mirándome a los ojos.

-Y Alice? –Pregunto. La enana es mejor que nadie. Apenas.

-De cacería –Responde ella.

-Y el resto de los Cullen? –Pregunto irritado.

-De cacería –Me responde con una sonrisa. Se está riendo de mí la pequeña humana? Es que no sabe que la puedo drenar en menos tiempo del que se demora en decir "de cacería" ?

-Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que están todos de cacería? –Pregunto molesto.

-Porque no es eso lo que me preguntaste –Me responde. Sip, se está burlando de mí –Soy Bella y tú? –Dice caminando hacia mí con la mano extendida. Yo la miro sorprendido pero al final estrecho su mano. No estoy acostumbrado a presentarme con mi comida. Aunque viendo el tamaño y contextura de la niña, Bella, alcanzaría a penas para un snak.

Su mano es sorprendentemente suave y cálida. Y cuando estoy a punto de soltarla mi sexto sentido ataca con una certeza. _Aquí cambió mi vida_. Qué significa eso? Me voy a comer a la humana? No lo creo. Aunque huele delicioso no tengo la menor inclinación por drenarla. Estoy demasiado interesado en ella. Por qué no nos teme? Qué hace aquí? Cuánto sabe de nosotros? Claramente sabe lo que somos…

-Peter –Respondo sin soltar su mano.

-Oh! El hermano de Jasper! –Dice lanzándose a mí en un abrazo. Nunca había sido abrazado por un humano y la sensación es sorprendentemente… agradable. Ella es suave y su cuerpo es blando y tibio, no como la roca fría que soy yo. Y huele a flores y vainilla. Y no me teme. No me canso de decirlo. Por qué no me teme? Seguro debe saber lo que significan mis ojos rojos –Es tan bueno conocerte al fin! –Exclama –Jasper va a estar tan contento cuando te vea! Te extraña mucho, sabes?

-Y tu Bella? Quién eres? Y qué haces en una casa llena de vampiros? -Dije apretándola levemente antes de soltarla. Extraño. Este es el primer abrazo que recibo en años y no quiero que acabe. Extraño el contacto físico.

-Oh! Yo vivo aquí –Me contesta como si nada –La versión corta: Edward y yo nos conocimos en el colegio y nos hicimos novios. Un día durante un juego de baseball unos nómades me olieron y uno de ellos decidió que sería divertido cazarme. Los Cullen me defendieron y escapamos a Phenix, pero él me siguió y me engañó para encontrarlo en mi antiguo estudio de ballet. Me torturó y me filmó para mandar el video a Edward para provocarlo. Ah y me mordió. Pero entonces llegaron los Cullen y me salvaron. Edward succionó el veneno y Jasper y Emmett mataron a James. Así se llamaba el cazador –Tomó aire y continuó -Luego para mi cumpleaños 18 mientras abría mis regalos me corté con el papel y Jasper trató de comerme. Emmett y Rosalie lo contuvieron pero Edward decidió que su mundo era demasiado complicado y peligroso para mí y decidió dejarme y se mudó con toda la familia. Yo me deprimí y me convertí en un zombi por meses hasta que mi amigo Jacob que es un hombre lobo me ayudó a salir adelante. Pero un día salté de un acantilado…

-Saltaste de un acantilado? –Interrumpí sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Esta frágil humana que tenía frente a mí salía con un vampiro y había sobrevivido el ataque de 2 otros y era amiga de hombres lobo y encima decide tentar al destino una vez más saltando de un acantilado. Definitivamente hay algo seriamente mal con ella.

-Sip. Las motos ya no disparaban mi adrenalina por que finalmente aprendí a manejar, y solo cuando estaba en peligro escuchaba la voz de Edward en mi cabeza. Sueno loca, lo sé. Bueno, salté del acantilado pero Jacob me salvó de ahogarme. Alice vio una visión del salto pero nada más porque ella no puede ver a los lobos y pensó que me había suicidado. Rosalie le contó a Edward y Edward decidió suicidarse provocando a los Vulturi. Alice y yo volamos a Italia y rescatamos a Edward. Aro nos dejó ir con el compromiso de que me transformaran pronto y Edward y yo volvimos a estar juntos.

Pero mi padre no estaba nada contento, el odiaba a Edward por cómo me había tratado y me prohibió volver a verlo. Y Jacob no me perdonó que lo dejara por irme a Italia. Así es que me fui de casa y ahora vivo aquí –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Wow! –Dije brillantemente. Esta humana parecía tan joven, tan frágil… como podía haber sobrevivido todo eso? No pude menos que admirarla. Obviamente era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-Quieres pasar? A lo mejor te quieres dar una ducha. Te puedo mostrar uno de los cuartos de huéspedes –Ofreció.

-Ok –Dije aún sin palabras. Tomé mis bolsos de la camioneta pero Bella se detuvo súbitamente antes de entrar a la casa. Estuve a punto de chocar con su espalda.

-Peter… No me vas a comer verdad? –Preguntó tímidamente. Yo no pude reprimir una carcajada que sonó extraña en mi garganta. Hacía años que no me reía.

-Bella… eso me lo deberías haber preguntado hace rato, no crees? –Dije levantando una ceja.

-Se me olvidó –Dijo poniéndose roja de vergüenza. Vi la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y pensé en lo delicioso que sería probarla. Sólo un sorbito. No quería matarla. Esta humana era excepcional, por primera vez en años algo capturaba mi interés.

-No Bella, no te voy a comer. No me como a la familia, y si tú eres familia de Jasper eres familia mía.

-Gracias Peter! –Dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia el interior. Nuevamente la calidez de su toque me desconcertó. Se sentía bien… demasiado bien… Qué demonios?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? Sigo? No sigo? Depende de ustedes! **

**Reviews=Love**


	2. Ángeles

**Les presento el segundo capítulo de Renacer. Para quienes leyeron "Tal Para Cual!", les advierto que esta historia no será nada parecido. Será más triste y romántica, más en el estilo de "Regreso a Casa", no tanto humor (aunque siempre incluiré un poco de ironía).**

**Les cuento que estoy preparando un epílogo para "TPC!" Que debería estar listo dentro de esta semana.**

**Este capítulo pretende introducir a los Cullen bajo la perspectiva de un extraño… fue un ejercicio interesante ojalá les guste.**

**Cariños y ojalá me acompañen en esta historia!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2**

My heart is like a big house  
>Full of ghosts and rats<br>A house without a window  
>And darkness livin' inside<br>So you came little Babe  
>And you turned on the lights<br>So you came little Baby  
>And you turned on the lights<br>You saw monsters they made you cry  
>You blew the lights and hide<br>My hearts is...

_Mad House / Mano Negra_

**Peter POV**

La casa de los Cullen era impresionante.

Pero no necesariamente en una buena manera.

Enorme, espacios amplios e iluminados, decorados a la perfección. Obras de arte originales firmadas por nombres famosos... Parecía un jodido hotel o un puto museo, no era un lugar que invitara a relajarse. Yo no tengo una casa, he sido nómade por los últimos 5 años, pero si tuviera una casa sería lo opuesto a esta mierda pretenciosa.

Si tuviera una hogar sería un rancho en el sur, un terreno amplio con una simple casa de adobe y decorada con sencillez. Tendría sillones de cuero gastado ultra cómodos y repisas con libros cubriendo todas las paredes, y una televisión gigante con millones de canales a mi disposición.

Habría algunas telarañas en el techo y un poco de polvo en los libros. Nunca estaría todo en perfecto orden.

Y a cualquiera que llegara a mi casa sabría que en ese lugar vive alguien.

Eso es lo que quiero… O lo querría si tuviera alguien con quien compartirlo. Esa es una de las razones por las que soy un nómade. Es deprimente llegar a una casa vacía.

Soy patético: prefiero no tener un hogar a aceptar que estoy solo. Absolutamente solo.

Pero divago… La niña, Bella, me llevó de la manos a través de la casa hasta el tercer piso. De ahí me dirigió hasta el penúltimo dormitorio al final del pasillo.

-Este será tu dormitorio. El mío está al lado –Dijo apuntando a la última puerta del pasillo –Y la habitación de Edward es la primera junto a la escalera. Nadie más ocupa habitaciones en este piso.

Mmmmmmh, eso es extraño. Es la novia de un vampiro, vive con él y no comparten una habitación? Ni siquiera habitaciones continuas? Extraño. Si fuera mi novia me aseguraría de que durmiera en mi cama. Si yo tuviera una novia. Si yo tuviera una novia que necesitara dormir. Si yo tuviera una cama…

-Ok, gracias –Dije entrando en la habitación. Perfectamente decorada en colores pálidos como el resto de la casa. Como alojar en el puto Holiday Inn.

-Tu baño está aquí –Dijo entrando tras de mí y abriendo una puerta que daba acceso a un lujoso baño con una ducha con tres cabezales y una tina de hidromasaje –Y aquí tienes toallas y champú y body wash. Si necesitas algo más pídemelo –Dijo mientras escarbaba en un pequeño closet junto al baño.

-Eso es más que suficiente, gracias –Dije examinando el champú, _Alterna 10_. Charlotte compraba esta mierda a $60 los 240 gr. Somos vampiros maldita sea, agua es suficiente para que nuestro cabello sea sano y atractivo!

Já! hasta el body wash es de Calvin Klein… bueno, ese sí me gusta…

De cualquier modo la chica no parecía tener idea del valor de los productos de belleza, debe haber asumido que era cosa de vampiros…

Su cabello olía a fresias… un champú que se encuentra en cualquier supermercado…

Y por qué mierda sigo divagando sobre qué usa la humana para remover la suciedad de su cabeza? Carajo!

-Quieres un tour? –Preguntó y yo asentí - Partimos por ver mi dormitorio? –Ofreció ella sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Era un extraño ofrecimiento, pero uno que no pensé en rechazar. En efecto, me gustaría ver su dormitorio.

-Seguro –Dije con un aire de indiferencia. Su rostro se iluminó y me guió de la mano hasta el final del pasillo.

-Aquí estamos –Dijo abriendo la puerta. Su habitación era… diferente.

Las paredes eran de color lila pálido con los guardapolvos, puertas y cornisas blancas.

Una cama doble de madera rubia apoyada contra una esquina con un velador a juego. Un cobertor blanco con pequeñas flores bordadas de todos colores y varios cojines que no combinaban pero le daban a la cama un aire ecléctico.

Un escritorio de madera rubia con un laptop de color rojo y montones de papeles en rumas y post its pegados por todos lados recordándole acciones insólitas como "Apaga el computador!", "Desayunaste?", "Te tomaste las vitaminas?", "Devolver los libros a la biblioteca!", etc. Aparentemente necesitaba recordarse las cosas más sencillas… debía ser extremadamente distraída.

Y sus lápices de colores y crayones (por qué una chica de su edad necesitaba crayones?) estaban ordenados en lo que imagino serían antiguas latas de café cubiertas de stickers.

Uno de los muros estaba compuesto por una enorme repisa de libros. Obviamente todos los clásicos, eso era de esperar, pero había unas cuantas sorpresas… algunas selecciones más interesantes. Biografías noveladas, filosofía, Milan Kundera y algunos autores japoneses de moda. Había una buena selección de libros de arte y museos, varias guías de viajes y una decente selección de ciencia ficción incluyendo todo lo alguna vez ha sido publicado por Asimov y Bradbury.

Junto a su pequeña biblioteca un sillón de cuero agrietado, evidentemente antiguo y que olía fuertemente a Bella. Debía ser su sitio de lectura. Jamás esperé ver una pieza de mobiliario como ésta en esta casa… Era… exactamente lo que yo habría comprado para mí… Inconscientemente acaricié el material y pasé mis dedos por la suave manta de chenille doblada sobre el respaldo del sillón, mientras continuaba con mi exploración.

Sobre el respaldo de su cama había una hilera de pequeñas luces con forma de flores de color rosa, que daba un aspecto mágico e íntimo al espacio… siempre me ha gustado la luz indirecta.

Pero lo que capturó mi atención por sobre todo fue una repisa que recorría todo el largo de la pared donde se apoyaba su cama… Estaba cubierta de ángeles.

Ángeles de yeso, plástico, madera, arcilla, género, cerámica…todos los tamaños, formas y colores… una puta pared llena de ángeles, y entre los ángeles… velas. Qué mierda? Es que esta chica practicaba alguna extraña forma de santería? Vudú? Yo poco o nada sabía de religión, pero si sabía que no me gustaba nadie que estuviera demasiado involucrado con la iglesia. Ninguna iglesia.

-Lees? –Interrumpió nuevamente mis pensamientos, sobresaltándome. Cómo lo hacía para sorprenderme?

-Qué? –Pregunté volteándome para mirarla. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí, podía sentir el calor irradiar de su pequeño cuerpo. Retrocedí frunciendo el ceño. Esto podía ser peligroso… para mí.

-Que si te gusta leer –Explicó lentamente como si yo sufriera de daño cerebral.

-Sí -Respondí sencillamente.

-Eres bienvenido a tomar prestados los libros que quieras si alguno te interesa… Carlisle tiene una enorme selección y también los puedes tomar prestados, pero no creo que haya nada de menos de un siglo de antigüedad en su biblioteca… -Dijo arrugando su nariz -Y Jasper tiene montoooones de libros de historia.

-Me imagino –Sonreí otra vez… qué pasaba con mi rostro hoy? Contracciones musculares involuntarias… a lo mejor debía consultar con el tal Carlisle…

-Vamos, te voy a mostrar el resto de la casa –Dijo tomando mi mano otra vez. Esta vez si estaba preparado para el calor y suavidad de su mano.

-Edward… -Dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su novio. Ni siquiera había una cama! Sólo un sofá de cuero negro y cromo, moderno e incómodo. En lugar de libros sus paredes estaban cubiertas de CDs de música. Un buen equipo de música y un sistema de sonido envolvente. Un escritorio de vidrio y acero escrupulosamente ordenado con un laptop plateado encima.

Parecía la oficina de un productor de discos o algo así…

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de tela dorada, me imagino que para mejorar la acústica. Pero en mi mente, sonó una sola palabra… Gay!

No quise comentar y ella no me pidió que lo hiciera. Bien, poco o nada recordaba de mi vida humana, pero sí recuerdo a mi madre diciéndome "Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no digas nada". Y en este caso mami tenía razón.

Bajamos la escalera al segundo piso donde entramos directamente a un estudio. Todo en ese lugar gritaba Jasper, desde los muebles rústicos y confortables, el color tostado de las paredes, la enorme colección de libros de historia, la memorabilia de la Guerra Civil Norteamericana y los sombreros vaqueros colgados de una de las paredes.

Inmediatamente me sentí como en casa y supe que pasaría la mayor parte de mi tiempo en este cuarto.

Exploramos brevemente las demás habitaciones comunes y el estudio de Carlisle, el taller de costura de Alice, las habitaciones de Rosalie y Emmett, Esme y Carlisle y Jasper y Alice, y luego bajamos al subterráneo donde estaba la sala de juegos y una pequeña sala de cine con la pantalla de plasma más grande que he visto en mi vida.

Finalizamos el tour en el primer piso recorriendo el living, el comedor y por último la cocina… para qué demonios necesitan un montón de vampiros una cocina? Oh! Claro, la humana…

-Tengo hambre –Dijo Bella como disculpándose –Si te molesta verme comer puedes ir a tomar tu ducha…

-Por qué demonios me molestaría verte comer? –Pregunté irritado de que ella se sintiera avergonzada de su necesidad de comer o de que pensara tan pobremente de mí.

-A… a algunos vampiros les molesta el olor de la comida humana y les da asco… -Dijo suavemente.

-Bueno, no a mí. No he visto a nadie comer comida en más de un siglo y me parece una experiencia interesante. No me importa lo que comas mientras no me obligues a compartirlo

-Lo mismo digo –Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente. Significa eso lo que entendí? No le importa que coma humanos? Extraña chica…

Bella abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar ingredientes mientras yo me senté en el mesón de la cocina para observarla. Realmente observarla, no acecharla como a mi presa… una experiencia agradable.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo al ser arrancada de cuajo la puerta de entrada de la casa y en cosa de segundos me habían empujado contra el otro extremo de la habitación. Mi reacción no se hizo esperar. No por nada luché en las Guerras el Sur… si algo sé hacer es defenderme.

Mi atacante era un vampiro colorín vestido con ropa de diseñador y con la apariencia física de un adolescente. Sus manos apretaban mi cuello y sus dientes se dirigieron al punto que une mi cuello y mi torso… principiante… dejó mis manos libres...

Escuché a Bella gritar a lo lejos pero la ignoré. Esta amenaza debía ser eliminada por la seguridad de ambos… Entonces tomé los brazos de mi atacante y usando su propia fuerza los arranqué a la altura del codo Lugo lo empujé al suelo y me lancé sobre él para acabarlo, pero antes de poder rematarlo una ola de letargo me invadió y no pude moverme.

-Tranquilo hermano… veo que conociste a Edward! –Dijo una voz burlona.

-Jasper Whitlock, jodido cabrón hijo de puta! Libérame de una vez –Lo increpé.

-Familia, este es mi hermano Peter Whitlock –Me presentó Jasper con una sonrisa a un grupo de sorprendidos vampiros al tiempo que levantaba el letargo con el que me paralizaba.

-Eso fue increíble, me tienes que enseñar a luchar así –Me dijo un gigante sonriente que asumí sería Emmett. Una rubia preciosa le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano –Ouch Rose!

-Hola Peter, mucho gusto, lamento mucho la recepción que te ha dado nuestro hijo Edward… Como puedes ver es extremadamente quisquilloso en lo que respecta a la seguridad de Bella –Saludó quién asumí seria Carlisle.

-Entonces a lo mejor Jasper le debería haber enseñado a luchar adecuadamnte… -Dije aún molesto con el muchacho, que estaba aún en el suelo en medio de un charco de veneno y rechazando de mala manera la ayuda que Bella le trataba de dar. Cretino –Me imagino que eres Carlisle, un gusto conocerte.

-Hola Peter –Me saludó Alice luego de recibir un poco disimulado empujón de Jasper. Veo que nuestra relación sigue como siempre.

-Hola Alice, te ves bien –_Bien enana!_

-Mucho gusto Peter, soy Esme, es bueno conocerte por fin –Dijo acercándose para besar mis mejillas. Ogh! Ya sé de quién aprendió Bella sus modales…_ acabo de desmembrar a tu hijo mujer, no me beses!_

-Hola Esme, igualmente. Lamento las molestias que causó mi visita sorpresa, pero imaginé que Alice me vería llegar con tiempo suficiente para advertirlos de mi llegada.

-No es mi culpa! –Gritó la enana -Él tomó una decisión impulsiva! Lo vi recién cuando estábamos en cazando en Alaska!

-Estás perdiendo tu toque Tinkerbell? –Dije levantando una ceja.

-Agh! –Dijo Alice y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Mi estudio? –Preguntó Jasper.

-Te sigo hermano –Contesté.

-Nos vemos luego Peter! Es bueno tenerte aquí! –Gritó Emmett. Smack! Sonó otro golpe de Rosalie. Bruja.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ustedes dirán! Gusta? Sí, no?**

**No olviden dar una vuelta por mi blog!**


	3. Qué hizo él que no hayas hecho tú?

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Renaceeer! Voy a ir posteando en paralelo, un capítulo de Renacer y al día siguiente uno de Be Mine, así, si me atasco en una historia puedo seguir con la otra… a ver qué tal sale esto de escribir en paralelo.**

**No dejen de contarme qué opinan ni de pasar a visitar mi blog para ver los extras.**

**Muchos cariños y que disfruten.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3**

I'm not much for dope or drink  
>And that's thanks to Dr. Shrink<br>But one thing I can't kick is  
>I can't kick a man<br>I'm pathologically addicted  
>To what we call a "dick head"<br>Cheaters and liars seem to light my fire  
>And god, I gotta get clean<br>So I did, yeah, I did

_Sociopath /Anya Marina_

**Peter POV**

Seguí a Jasper a su estudio sin decir palabra. Aparentemente mi visita causaría más problemas de los que podía haber previsto… Y mi jodido don no me avisó nada!

Jay cerró la puerta tras de mí y me indicó que me sentara. Elegí un cómodo sillón de cuero desgastado y lo miré esperando que él dijera la primera palabra.

Luego de un rato Jay finalmente habló

-Corta la mierda Peter, qué estás haciendo aquí? -Dijo cabreado.

-Gracias por la bienvenida hermano, si hubiera sabido que tendría esta recepción jamás habría venido! -Respondí.

-No seas imbécil Peter, siempre eres bienvenido en mi casa y me alegro muchísimo de verte, pero en todos estos años nunca habías venido a nosotros, y menos sin avisar.

-Privacidad? –Pregunté mirando hacia la puerta.

-Habitación completamente aislada –Respondió sabieno a qué me refería. Este era nuestro idioma...

-Bien… -Comencé –Estoy jodido.

-Lo sé -Suspiró -lo puedo sentir.

-Y necesito tu ayuda… tu saliste de esto, ayúdame a hacer lo mismo.

-No puedo.

-Y por qué mierda no? Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, bastardo egoísta!

-Porque yo no salí de eso por mí mismo, yo tuve a Alice y a la familia. Debí aprender a vivir de nuevo… y te guste o no, el cambio en la dieta fue fundamental en mi recuperación.

-Qué tiene que ver a quién me como? -Gruñí. Yo quería seguir comiendo gente.

-Comer personas te hace insensible, te quita tus restos de humanidad. Como ya te dije, tienes que aprender a vivir de nuevo… si lo quieres intentar estoy seguro de que la familia te acogerá como uno de nosotros… bueno, excepto Edward…

-Qué pasa con ese imbécil?

-Básicamente? Eso, que es un imbécil reprimido. Se enamoró por primera vez en la vida (mortal o inmortal) y es totalmente obsesivo con Bella y su seguridad, pero insiste en mantenerla humana. Encima ella es su cantante, por lo que lucha constantemente por no comérsela. Y para rematar, es un virgen orgulloso y militante y se niega a tocarla mientras no se casen y ella se niega a casarse mientras no la cambien… ella no quiere envejecer mientras él se mantiene eternamente joven…

-Obviamente… -Dije encontrándole la razón a Bella -Cómo puedes vivir con alguien que tiene ese tipo de emociones? Debes estar al límite todo el tiempo! Mierda, yo estoy que exploto de sólo escucharlo!

-Te acostumbras… son décadas de autoflagelación mental y emocional, represión y lujuria contenida… pero al menos toca bien el piano… -Sonrió.

-Y no le has enseñado a luchar… -Afirmé.

-Edward es demasiado confidente en su don, cree que basta con leer la mente de su enemigo… no entiende cuando le digo que necesita aprender a luchar en caso de encontrarse con personas como nosotros, luchadores natos que no pensamos en nuestros movimientos, que luchamos de manera instintiva… -Y luego encogiéndose de hombros, dijo -Pero como es capaz de vencer a Emmett, cree que se puede enfrentar a cualquiera…

-Emmett se ve un buen tipo… -Dije pensando en su entusiasmo por aprender a luchar.

-El mejor –Confirmó –Creo que ustedes se van a llevar bien.

-Y la rubia? Rosalie? –_La que le da a Emmett en la cabeza cada vez que el infeliz abre la boca?, _pensé.

-Ella es más… difícil… pero es extremadamente confiable y leal con la familia… el problema es que detesta la relación de Edward con Bella y los problemas que esa relación ha traído a la familia.

-Odia a Bella? –Gruñí, sintiéndome repentinamente el protector de la humana.

-No, odia que ella esté con Edward… -Explicó Jay como si eso explicara algo. En fin, no obtendría todas mi respuestas en una sola conversación.

-Y a mí? –Quise saber en qué pié que encontraba.

-Simplemente te vio como una amenaza hacia la familia, nada personal.

-Ok… Esme y Carlisle? –Continué mi interrogación.

-Te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

-Alice? –_Oh, ella estará feliz de tenerme cerca!_

-Se comportará –Afirmó Jay sincero. No podía pedir más.

-Y… Bella? –La dejé para el último por que por alguna razón era la que más me importaba… la más genuina y pura de ellos.

-Te dio algún signo de que se sentía incómoda con tu presencia? –Preguntó Jasper levantando una ceja.

-Nop… lo contrario… ella… me abrazó –Confesé repentinamente avergonzado.

-Jajajajaja… esa es nuestra Bella… Bella es excepcionalmente amable con los de nuestra clase… con el mundo sobrenatural en general… -Dijo frunciendo el ceño -y es generosa. Apuesto que no te juzgó por tus ojos.

-No, cómo puede ser eso? –Me pregunté en voz alta.

-Porque ella asume que los Cullen somos los anti natura. Ella debe pensar que tu eres el único vampiro normal de la casa –Dijo sonriendo.

-Ella… me pidió que no me la comiera antes de dejarme entrar a la casa –Revelé, molesto.

-Jajajajajaja… qué le contestaste?

-Que tu eres mi hermano y si ella es de tu familia también es de la mía. Y que no me como a la familia.

-Bien. Todos amamos a Bella profundamente. Es en cada sentido mi hermanita. Y no te voy a decir de lo que ella significa para Edward o para Emmett! Para todos en realidad… No le hagas daño Peter, hablo en serio. Es lo único que no podría perdonarte… -Amenazó seriamente. Supe que si levantaba un solo dedo contra Bella tendría Al Mayor en persona pateándome el culo todo el camino hasta el infierno.

-No tengo intenciones de dañarla, ella… me hizo sonreír… 2 veces –Dije recordándolo.

-Bien –Dijo como si eso lo resolviera todo. Probablemente lo hizo –Bienvenido hermano!

…oOo…

Esa tarde hubo una reunión familiar en casa de los Cullen, en la que se decidió por votación simple si me podía quedar con la familia. Yo no estaba completamente convencido de querer quedarme, pero estaba dispuesto a tratar cualquier cosa… lo que fuera con tal de dejar de sentir este vacío en mi vida, este despropósito que me consumía… que acabaría conmigo.

Como cabía esperar todo votaron que me quedara, incluso Alice (probablemente sobornada por mi hermano, la jodida pulga materialista)… excepto Edward.

-No! –Gritó -Esto no es una democracia, no podemos decidir por votación el arriesgar la seguridad de Bella! No por votación simple!

-No me voy a comer a Bella –Dije por quincuagésima segunda vez.

-No la voy a exponer a un asesino!

-Ah, entonces tú nunca te has alimentado de un humano? –Pregunté sabiendo perfectamente de su "lapsus" de más de una década.

-Eso es distinto… ya no me alimento de humanos ahora -Respondió cabreado de que lo hubiera atrapado en su propio argumento.

-Entonces lo que me estás diciendo es que tu no deseas la sangre de Bella –Afirmé.

-Yo… ogh! Mi control es excelente! –Respondió sin querer admitir frente a Bella que deseaba drenarla cada minuto de su existencia.

-Jay, de quién en este cuarto sientes más sed y lujuria por la sangre de Bella?

-Edward –Respondió Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Y quién siente menos ganas de comérsela? –Respondí sabiendo que sería yo, aún satisfecho con el narcotraficante del otro día.

-Tu –Respondió.

-Edward, Jay miente?

-No –Dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Edwrd basta! –Exclamó Bella –Estuve más de dos horas a solas con Peter y nada pasó. Si quisiera me podía haber drenado 30 veces en ese tiempo! Es el hermano de Jazz, es mi amigo, no nos hagas más problemas… -Rogó. Amigo? Me pregunté. Somos amigos? _Aún no, pero lo seremos_, dijo mi don.

-Bella tu no entiendes lo que te puede hacer, es un monstruo… -Agumentó Edward...

-Qué ha hecho que no hayas hecho tú? Excepto por luchar en las guerras del Sur, y eso lo hizo también Jasper y él es mi hermano. Nada va a pasar Edward… Jasper mismo lo dijo!

-No me parece…

-Alice, ves a Peter atacándome?

-No –Respondió Tinkerbell haciendo un puchero, decepcionada de que no pretendiera atacar a su supuesta mejor amiga. Enana retorcida

-Entonces está decidido! Bienvenido a la familia! –Exclamó Bella lanzándose en mi dirección para regalarme un abrazo. Su cálido cuerpo apenas alcanzó a hacer contacto con el mío cuando Edward la arrancó de mis brazos de un tirón.

-No! –Gritó Edward, y Bella gimió de dolor y en una fracción de segundo tres vampiros estaban frente a Edward dispuestos a arrancarle la cabeza.

-Bella déjame examinarte… -Dijo Carlisle calmadamente tomándola en sus brazos. Esperé con todas mis fuerzas que esta no fuera una ocurrencia común, o no duraría nada en esta casa –Edward, anda a cazar.

-Pero Carlisle! Yo… -Dijo Edward –Lo siento amor –Dijo dirigiéndose a Bella, que trató de sonreír como si no pasara nada.

-Ahora Edward! – Gritó Carlisle con autoridad. Rosalie y Alice lo arrastraron hacia el bosque para evitar que los hombres desmembráramos al cretino

Carlisle sentó a Bella en un sillón pero Emmett la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Jasper le tomó la mano del brazo sano y Esme corrió a buscar el maletín médico de Carlisle a su estudio.

Carlisle comenzó a examinar el brazo de Bella mientras ella trató con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir sus gemidos de dolor, me imagino que para no echar más leña al fuego de nuestra ira colectiva.

-Lo siento Bella, pero creo que tienes un esguince grado II… -Dijo Carlisle al final de su examen -No vas a necesitar cirugía porque hubo sólo una rotura parcial del ligamento de tu hombro, pero se distendió bastante y vas a necesitar un cabestrillo y medicamentos para sanar.

-Lo siento… -Dio ella mirándome a los ojos sin poder reprimir sus lágrimas.

-Y por qué demonios lo sientes tú? –Le pregunté furioso, pude sentir el veneno juntarse en mi boca, quería destrozar al bastardo que le hizo esto, pero una ola de calma me invadió y asentí mirando a Jay.

-Por la bienvenida horrorosa que te dimos… Edward no debió tratarte de esa forma… -Explicó.

-Bella tú no tienes la culpa, lo que hace Edward es su responsabilidad. Yo solo puedo prometerte que nunca te voy a hacer daño -Respondí con toda sinceridad.

Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett asintieron en mi dirección, unidos por nuestro deseo de proteger a esta increíble niña humana.

Esme apareció desde la cocina cargando una bandeja.

-Hora de comer! –Canturreó como si nada hubiera pasado. No supe decir que si actuaba así para ignorar lo ocurrido o para distender los ánimos. Esperé que fuera lo último.

-Sopa de tomate! Con cubitos de queso y orégano! –Exclamó Bella siguiéndole el juego mientras Esme ponía en su regazo la bandeja, balanceándola sobre Bella y Emmett, que no soltó a Bella. Carlisle depositó 3 píloras diferentes en el plato de servilleta dando a Bella instrucciones de tomárselas una vez que tuviera el estómago lleno.

Jasper en el intertanto decidió darle la sopa a Bella en la boca como si estuviera alimentando a un bebé. Bella tenía su brazo derecho en el cabestrillo, por lo que dependería del resto de nosotros para las tareas más básicas.

_Será mala educación decapitar al hijo de tus anfitriones?_ Mierda, creo que sí.

Me maravilló ver el cuidado que todos ponía en cuidar de la niña herida, pero no me extrañó. Ella parecía irradiar amor y paz hacia todos, cuando ella entraba en una habitación todos sonreían más, y todos estaban en su mejor comportamiento… bueno, todos excepto el imbécil de su novio, claro está.

-Bells, quieres ver una película? –Preguntó Emmett. Ella sonrió y asintió tragando su sopa.

-Peter puedes elegir algo que ver en la sala de cine? –Me preguntó Bella dulcemente.

-Qué tienes ganas de ver? -Pregunté inseguro.

-Algo liviano, no quiero más drama por ahora –Contestó.

-Palomitas? –Preguntó Esme.

-Si por favor –Contestó-

-Agh! –Dijeron al unísono Emmett y Jasper.

-Hey! Estoy herida y los enfermos pueden tener todo lo que quieren, es como estar de cumpleaños! –Los regañó Bella.

-Apestan! -Contestó Emmett.

-Por esta vez no te voy a hacer comer conmigo -Replicó dulcemente. La humana tenía a todo el mundo envuelto en su dedo meñique, podía hacer con todos lo que quisiera!

Bajé a elegir la película y después de mucho pensar, me decidí por "The Hangover". Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y nos dispusimos a ver la película sentados cómodamente en las butacas, excepto por Bella que se acurrucó sobre Emmett, apoyando su hombro dañado en el frío pecho del vampiro.

No pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos ante su familiaridad, y Jay me mandó una ola de curiosidad que me hizo concentrarme en la pantalla.

Antes de 10 minutos Bella estaba completamente dormida…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=Love**


	4. La mofeta

**Hola a todos! No saben lo contenta que estoy de que estas historias estén despegando tan bien. Recibí ayer un montón de alertas y favoritos, muchas gracias! (Claro que lo que más me gusta son sus comentarios, que me ayudan a escribir mejor y me hacen reír montones!).**

**Les cuento que me inscribí en este sitio como BETA READER. Si alguien necesita una segunda opinión antes de publicar sus historias, estaré encantada de ayudar. Contáctenme por PM o a través de mi blog (que tiene un pequeño extra para este capítulo).**

**Muchos cariños a todos y otra vez, muchas gracias!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4**

You're the best friend that I ever had  
>I've been with you such a long time<br>You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
>That my feelings are true I really love you<br>You're my best friend, oooh, you make me live  
>I've been wandering round but I still come back to you<br>In rain or shine you've stood by me girl  
>I'm happy, happy at home you're my best friend.<br>You're the first one when things turn out bad

_You´re my best friend / Queen_

**Peter POV**

Lugo del "incidente", Edward fue enviado por Carlisle a Alaska para "pensar en lo que había hecho". Nadie pareció extrañado de que un vampiro de más de 100 años fuera castigado como un niño desobediente en lugar de cómo un hombre que causó daño físico a la mujer que ama.

Bella trató de defenderlo, pero los gruñidos de advertencia de Emmett, Jay, Rosalie y (debo reconocerlo, los míos) la disuadieron de continuar justificándolo.

Edward tomó su jodido Volvo y se largó.

…oOo…

Bella se fue al colegio. Al jodido colegio! Y en el preciso momento en que Alice y Bella desaparecieron de vista en el convertible rojo de Rosalie, la casa entera pareció desinflarse ante mis ojos.

Mientras Bella estaba ausente, Jasper y Emmett decidieron comenzar a introducirme en su dieta animal.

La genial idea de Emmett fue la de salir a cazar y desangrar a los animales en contenedores tupperware y luego realizar "una cata de distintos tipos de sangre en la casa, de modo de comparar y contrastar los sabores".

A mí me pareció bastante raro correr por el bosque cargando un saco de los contenedores plástico de Esme, pero con estos vegetarianos nunca se sabe… no valía la pena discutir.

Jasper tenía en su bolsillo un marcador Sharpie para ir etiquetando los contenedores con el tipo de animal al que pertenecía la sangre a medida que la obteníamos.

Partimos desangrando un alce, luego un león de montaña, luego un oso (Emmett se bebió lo que no cupo en los contenedores), 3 possums, 5 ardillas, 3 gallinas, 2 ovejas y un cerdo (que robamos de una granja, dejamos dinero en el buzón para compensar), una vaca de una lechería (mismo procedimiento), 1 ciervo y 8 conejos.

Emmett trató de atrapar una mofeta pero eso resultó ser un problema, porque fue rociado al posar sus manos en el animal.

Jay y yo, desde un respetable distancia, nos carcajeamos hasta que, se haber sido humanos, nos habríamos orinado de risa.

Jasper y yo cargamos los contenedores de regreso a la casa y Emmett se separó de nosotros para ir a bañarse al río mientras nosotros guardamos toda la sangre en el refrigerador para hacer la cata de sangre todos juntos como habíamos acordado.

Cuando terminamos de almacenar nuestra sangre apareció Rosalie en la cocina.

-Dónde está Emmett? No había salido con ustedes? –Preguntó. Jasper y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice y miramos al suelo. Ninguno de los dos quería decirle a Rosalie que su esposo probablemente apestaría por semanas.

-Donde. Está. Emmett! –Gritó Barbie Vamp marcando cada palabra al no obtener respuesta.

-No estás cansada Rose? Te quieres sentar? –Dijo el ex Mayor de las Guerras del Sur.

El jodido cobarde trató de hacerla dormir para ahorrarse la gritadera.

-No te atrevas a influenciarme Jasper Whitlock! –Amenazó –Peter, qué hicieron con mi marido?

-Estábamos colectando especímenes para la cata de sangre de esta noche… -Comencé.

-La qué? –Gritó ella.

-Fue idea de Emmett! –Defendió Jay –Para introducir el estilo vegetariano a Peter…

-Jodidos idiotas –Murmuró Rosalie –Continúa.

-Pero Emmett trató de "colectar" una mofeta y fue rociado… -Terminé yo.

-Otra vez? –Exclamó Rosalie sorprendida.

-Cómo que otra vez? –Pregunté yo.

-El idiota insiste en querer probar sangre de mofeta… esta es la tercera vez! –Suspiró rabiosa.

-Y cómo le quitas el olor? –Preguntó Jasper que parecía que se venía recién enterando de la afición de Emmett por la sangre de mofeta.

-Quitárselo? Simplemente lo hecho de la casa hasta que se le haya pasado… generalmente se demora unas dos semanas… -Resopló ella. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Emmett resonando desde la entrada de la casa.

-Hola Rosie! No te preocupes, ya me bañé! –Dijo Emmett entrando a la casa completamente desnudo, sonriente y estilando agua… Y apestando como si hubiera sido recién rociado.

-Fuera de la casa! –Gritó Esme entrando desde el jardín, donde había estado plantando rosas.

-Pero mamá, ya me bañé –Se quejó Emmett poniendo ojos de perrito abandonado.

-FUERA! –Gritaron a dúo Rosalie y Esme, furiosas.

Emmett agachó la cabeza y salió de la casa murmurando sobre las injusticias de la vida.

…oOo…

-Holaaaa! Llegaaamos! Qué huele tan mal? –Saludó Bella al entrar a casa seguida por Alice. El cuarto se iluminó con su presencia y ella saludó a cada uno de los presentes besándonos en la mejilla y preguntándonos a cada uno cómo había estado nuestro día. Todos contestamos que bien sin entrar en detalles, nadie quería decirle que Emmett había sido desalojado.

-Dónde está Em? –Preguntó Bella cuando terminó de saludar.

-Afuera –Contestó Rosalie.

-Aquí Bells! –Gritó Emmett desde el patio trasero. Bella corrió al jardín para abrazarlo pero cuando estuvo a unos 2 metros se detuvo.

-Y mi abrazo? –Dijo Emmett aún desnudo mientras se rociaba con la manguera del jardín.

-Em, apestas! –Dijo Bella arrugando la nariz, aparentemente sin sorprenderse de la desnudez de su "hermano" .

-Lo sé –Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero. Los vampiros NO hacemos pucheros! –Me echaron de la casa Bells.

-Qué? Por qué? –Gritó Bella a punto de llorar. Jasper se acercó y tomándola de la mano le contó toda la historia y yo me incorporé al relato. Para cuando terminamos de contarle la odisea de la mofeta, Bella rodaba por el pasto de risa junto a Emmett, que parecía encontrarlo excepcionalmente gracioso ahora que tenía a alguien de su lado.

Bella decidió adoptar la causa de Emmett y se dirigió a su habitación a investigar en internet cómo quitarle el olor a mofeta a su hermano favorito.

-Peter me acompañas? –Me pidió después de un buen rato de estar encerrada en su habitación. Yo por supuesto accedí sin ni preguntar a dónde nos dirigíamos. Me puse mis lentes de contacto cafés y la seguí. Bella tomó las llaves del jeep de Emmett y me las entregó para que yo manejara, ya que ella estaba con el hombro herido.

-Dónde vamos señorita? –Pregunté respetuosamente.

-Al supermercado por favor, Jaime –Respondió ella en tono despectivo como si yo fuera su chofer.

-Como guste, señorita Swan –Dije con una inclinación de cabeza.

Una vez en el supermercado Bella me indicó que tomara un carro y en él echamos 40 latas de tomates en cubitos, 30 litros de vinagre, una escoba de cerdas plásticas, 1 caja de bicarbonato de sodio y detergente de loza de uso industrial.

Luego fuimos a una juguetería y compramos 3 piscinas plásticas para niños.

Por último nos dirigimos a la farmacia y compramos 15 litros de agua oxigenada y regresamos a casa.

Emmett seguía bañándose con la manguera apestando cada vez peor, y Rosalie lo miraba por la ventana de la cocina exasperada.

Bella me pidió que le entregara las piscinas plásticas a Emmett.

-Ok Em, deja el agua de lado, no sirve para nada y mientras más esperamos más te impregnas en el olor a mofeta. Infla las piscinas... Vamos a tratar los 3 tratamientos más recomendados en internet, y como que me llamo Bella Swan, hoy entras a casa, o yo duermo contigo en el jardín! –Dijo Bella en voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que Esme escuchara y suspirara. La chica es testaruda!

Emmett infló las piscinas en un par de minutos.

-Jazz, puedes abrir las latas de tomates y echarlas en la primera piscina? –Preguntó Bella –Jay se apresuró a obedecer abriendo latas –Peter, podrías poner el vinagre en la segunda piscina?

-Claro –Dije llenando la piscina de apestoso vinagre de manzana.

-Em, necesito que nades y te revuelques en los tomates –Dijo Bella cuando Jasper hubo terminado de vaciar las latas.

-Suena divertido! -dijo el hombre mofeta.

Emmett se divirtió como un niño lanzándonos tomates apestosos y Bella fue su blanco favorito. Se revolcó y refregó tomates en cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Bella no pareció avergonzada por su desnudez… aparentemente era común ver a Emmett en algún grado de desvestido por la casa o el bosque.

-Suficiente! –Gritó Bella cuando ella estuvo casi tan embetunada como Emmett -Fuera de la piscina –Ordenó y Emmett obedeció. Bella procedió a usar la escoba y la manguera para enjuagar los trozos de tomate del cuerpo de Emmett.

-Auch! Belly eso duele! –Dijo mientras Bella le escobillaba el trasero.

-Al vinagre. Nada y revuélate en el vinagre! –Ordenó la pequeña dictadora. Mientras Emmett chapoteaba en vinagre ella enjuagó la escoba con agua.

-Suficiente! Fuera de la piscina! –Ordenó y procedió a restregarlo con la escoba y enjuagarlo con agua otra vez de pies a cabeza.

-A la última piscina! –Ordenó. La verdad es que Emmett ya apestaba bastante menos.

Con la manguera Bella llenó la piscina con un par de dedos de agua y procedió a echarle un montón de agua oxigenada, medio litro de detergente y la caja entera de bicarbonato. La piscina pareció explotar en efervescencia, la espuma desbordando por el jardín y Emmett riendo como loco.

-Hace cosquillas Bells! –Dijo retorciéndose de la risa.

-Aguanta Em, este se supone que es el mejor remedio de todos –Dijo Bella lavando el cabello de Emmett con sus manos cubiertas en guantes de goma.

Media hora después, Emmett ya no apestaba y todos pudimos entrar a la casa. Bella y Emmett a la ducha a sacarse los restos de tomate que aún adornaban sus cuerpos.

En retrospección, puedo decir que este había sido uno de los días más entretenidos de mi existencia, y que lo que en un principio parecía ser un problema, gracias a Bella se había transformado en un adorable desafío que ella contestó victoriosa.

…oOo…

Por la noche realizamos la cata de sangre. Extrañamente Bella estaba entusiasmada.

Aunque según ella odia la sangre, estaba feliz y emocionada de verme intentar el estilo vegetariano.

Sólo por el orgullo que ella parecía sentir en verme tratar, decidí que mientras viviera con los Cullen seguiría esta opción.

Esme preparó para Bella algunos aperitivos sin alcohol, canapés y palitos de verduras, y nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa con copas de todo tipo y un microondas para ir calentando los contenedores de sangre a la temperatura deseada y un termómetro para pavos de navidad para comprobar dicha temperatura.

Ah! Y había un balde para escupir la sangre que resultara demasiado asquerosa.

Partimos de lo que consideramos lo peor, escalando a lo mejor.

1.- Sangre de Gallina. Directo al balde. Asquerosa.

2.- Conejos. Puaj!

3.- Ardillas. Mejor que el conejo, aún así imbebible.

4.- Possums. Algo mejor. No la escupí.

5.- Ovejas. Grasienta y repugnante. Al balde.

6.- Ciervo. Amarga.

7.- Alce. Igual al ciervo.

8.- Vaca. Sabía a químicos. Deben haber sido las hormonas.

9.- Cerdo. Mi favorito hasta ahora. Podría beber esto si no puedo acceder a sangre humana.

10.- León de montaña. Bueno, pero me quedo con el cerdo.

11.- Oso. Mi favorito. Bingo!

Una vez que descubrimos mis favoritos, bebimos y bromeamos mientras Bella mordisqueaba sus palitos de apio y zanahoria untados en salsa de yogurt.

Fue una fiesta familiar que duró horas, hasta que Bella cayó dormida sobre la mesa, con su pequeña mano aún aferrada a un trozo de zanahoria. Inmediatamente Emmett tomó a Bella para llevarla a su habitación y Alice lo siguió para ponerle pijama.

Así, de súbito, la fiesta acabó. Sin Bella presente cada uno retornó a sus rutinas nocturnas. Básicamente, las parejas se retiraron a sus habitaciones o a cazar, y yo me retiré a mi habitación para estar cerca del pequeño ángel que estaba ilumnando mi existencia.

La oí respirar y oí latir su corazón, y en algún momento de la noche comenzó a murmurar.

Dijo "mofeta" y se rió; dijo "Revuélcate Em!"; dijo "Nooo Alice con esos tacones me voy a matar" y gruñó; dijo "No Carlisle, estoy bien, no quiero ir al hospital"; y por último dijo "Por qué estás tan triste Peter?". Mi pecho se llenó de alegría al saber que me incluía en sus sueños, aunque fuera para notar lo jodido que estoy…

_Ya no lo estoy pequeña humana… ya no lo estoy, gracias a ti._

Y así pasé la noche, velando su sueño desde mi habitación, y temiendo el día en que me debería separar de ella y de la esperanza que me entregaba de algo mejor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews? Qué tal Emmett y la mofeta?**


	5. Por qué los ángeles?

**Nuevo capítulo! Este fué super difícil de escribir, espero que les guste la forma en que explico lo que va sucediendo...**

**Un abrazo grande a todos quienes comentan. No siempre respondo por que estoy escribiendo a full time y supongo que ustedes prefieren capítulos a mis propios comentarios. Pero si alguien tiene preguntas específicas o dudas, seguro las responderé.**

**Aquí los dejo con un giro en la historia. **

**Cariños!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

Got the time got a chance gonna make it  
>Got my hands on your heart gonna take it<br>All I know I can't fight this flame  
>You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind<br>Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time  
>Without you<br>One night alone Is like a year without you baby  
>Do you have a heart of stone<br>Without you  
>Can't stop the hurt inside<br>When love and hate collide**  
><strong>_When love and hate collide /Def Leppard_

**Peter POV**

-Edward por favor! –Lloró Bella –Por favor!

-Ya te lo dije amor, no, no hay más que discutir –Dijo Edward al otro lado de la línea telefónica –No sabes las consecuencias de lo que me estás pidiendo!

-Sé exactamente lo que te estoy pidiendo! Una relación de iguales, una relación en la que no tenga que ser siempre la más débil, la que se puede romper, la que va a envejecer o morir! –Dijo ella exasperada, con la voz quebrada. Estuve a punto de derribar el muro que nos separaba para ir a consolarla.

-No voy a ser yo quien se robe tu alma! –Gritó el cretino.

-No me la estás robando si yo la estoy entregando libremente –Trató de razonar ella por enésima vez.

-Ya te lo dije Bella… Mi respuesta es no! –Dijo Edward en tono final.

-Entonces _mi_ respuesta es no! –Gritó Bella –_No_ me voy a casar contigo. _No_ voy a desperdiciar mi vida con un hombre que no me ama lo suficiente como para querer pasar su eternidad conmigo. La familia votó, se suponía que acatarías… -Sollozó.

-Bella, amor… entiéndeme, no puedo! –Dijo él con la voz rota.

-Yo tampoco… dame un tiempo Edward… dame tiempo antes de regresar a casa… me voy a mudar lo antes posible.

-Bella amor, de qué estás hablando? –Gritó él, desesperado.

-De nosotros, de nuestra relación. Terminamos y me voy! –Declaró ella con algo más de determinación en su voz, como si su decisión le hubiera dado la fuerza que le faltaba.

-Amor… donde te vas a ir? somos tu familia… -Trató él de convencerla diciéndole básicamente que no tiene a donde ir... que caballero!

-Me quedan 2 semanas de clases para graduarme… después de eso soy libre para irme donde se me antoje. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y puedo pasar el verano con Renee… Y por último es problema mío… Tu y yo ya no somos más –Dijo Bella y cortó y apagó su celular.

Los sollozos se intensificaron y gritos de rabia ahogados contra la almohada sacudieron su cuerpo.

El resto de la familia no se encontraba en casa, ya era tarde por la noche. Carlisle y Esme estaban en una cena de beneficencia, Rosalie y Emmett en una mini vacación en la que Emmett esperaba conseguir el perdón de su esposa por el asunto de la mofeta, y Alice y Jasper de cacería. Eso me dejaba solo a mí para consolar a Bella.

-Se puede? –Pregunté tocando la puerta.

-Qué quieres Peter? –Dijo ella con voz ronca. Su tono no era exactamente hostil pero estaba lejos de ser amigable.

-Saber si estás bien –Respondí simplemente.

-No, no estoy bien! Estoy pésimo! Ya lo escuchaste todo, qué quieres que te diga? –Me respondió ella furiosa. Me dolieron sus palabras, pero me recordé que su rabia no estaba dirigida a mí.

-Nada… solo te quería decir que tienes razón, y que tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que sea que decidas hacer –Respondí rápidamente.

-De verdad? No vienes a decirme que estoy siendo infantil o intransigente? O que vas a patear el trasero de Edward hasta hacerlo entrar en razón? –Preguntó ella sentándose en la cama y limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su pijama.

-Por qué haría eso? Ustedes son adultos y ambos tienen una visión clara de lo que quieren de la vida, y de lo que pueden y no pueden tranzar –Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No sé qué pensar Petey… -Suspiró ella -no sé que voy a hacer ahora… siempre pensé que sería parte de esta familia… que pasaría mi eternidad con Edward y los Cullen… dejé a mi propia familia de lado… y ahora no tengo nada! –Y sollozó otra vez, apoyada en mi hombro. Yo acaricié su cabello con una mano y la abracé con la otra. Era la gloria, y sentí una punzada de culpa al darme cuenta de que yo estaba disfrutando de su necesidad de consuelo, de que en este momento ella me abrazara mí.

-Bella… llora toda tu pena, eso te va a hacer bien, pero créeme cuando te digo que esta es tu familia. He visto el efecto que tienes en los demás y lo que veo es que tú eres el centro de todo lo que ocurre, alegras la vida de cada uno de los miembros de la familia y estoy seguro de que no te dejarán ir… -Dije honestamente. Nadie en su sano juicio elegiría a Edward por sobre Bella.

-Pero no puedo hacerlos elegir entre Edward y yo! Es ridículo! El es su hijo, su hermano! –Exclamó ella.

-También lo eres tu Bella… Mira, no tienes que decidir nada ahora mismo... Tienes que terminar el colegio y graduarte. Luego de todas maneras te irías a la Universidad… y si tú me dejas, me gustaría ir contigo… -Ahí está, lo dije!

-Conmigo? Quieres estudiar? –Preguntó ella extrañada.

-No Bella, solamente quiero estar a tu alrededor, en cualquier capacidad que tú me permitas –Dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Por… por qué? –Preguntó ella confundida… no estaba haciendo esto bien si ella no entiende lo que estoy implicando…

-Sabes las razones que me hicieron buscar a Jasper? –Comencé.

-No… imaginé que extrañabas a tu hermano…

-Eso es sólo una parte… Bella yo estuve casado… Durante más de 100 años…

-Wow! Qué le sucedió a ella? Ella…? –Preguntó ella implicando que a lo mejor mi esposa habría muerto.

-No Bella, ella está perfectamente sana. Char me estuvo engañando con distintos amantes durante más de 30 años…

-Peter! Oh lo siento tanto! –Dijo abrazándome más fuerte. Suspiré y besé su coronilla –Tu no te mereces algo así…

-Yo no lo supe hasta hace unos 5 años, cuando me dejó para "buscarse a sí misma"… dije con amargura.

-Y cómo te enteraste?

-Cuando mis amigos supieron que me separé, todo el mundo comenzó a llegar con historias… como si saber qué tanto me ponía los cuernos Charlotte me hiciera sentir mejor acerca de la separación… -Dije sintiéndome nuevamente humillado y derrotado.

-Oh Peter! Y yo molestándote con mis patéticos problemas… lo siento tanto… -Se disculpó ella

-No he terminado Bella… -Dije envalentonado por su auténtica preocupación por mis sentimientos.

-Oh… continúa…

-Vine aquí buscando algo que diera sentido a mi vida, pensando que Jasper podría ayudarme, ya que él sufrió una crisis similar hace años… después de que escapamos de María.

-Y te ayudó volverlo a ver?

-En parte… -Respondí mirándola a los ojos -gracias a él te conocí a ti.

-A mi? –Preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tú Bella… tú me das esperanza, tú me has hecho sonreír por primera vez en años, tú me haces quieres ser mejor, volverme vegetariano, vivir en familia… soportar a Alice… lo que sea por ti…

-Pero… por qué?

-Porque te amo… -Susurré derrotado. Esta no era la forma en que las cosas debían darse, esta no era la declaración que había soñado.

-De… de verdad?

-Por supuesto que de verdad! Que piensas que voy por ahí jugándole esta broma a todos?

-Pero por qué? Yo soy sólo humana… tu… tu eres un vampiro, un guerrero! Y guapo y experimentado y tan fuerte… que podrías ver tu en mi? –Preguntó bajando los ojos. De verdad me veía así ante sus ojos? Eso no era un mal comienzo… podía trabajar con eso…

-Bella este no es el momento, pero te aseguro que vamos a trabajar en esa jodida baja autoestima que tienes. Te amo porque eres una persona buena, luminosa, amable y desinteresada. Porque tenemos mucho en común, porque me haces reencontrarme con mi humanidad, porque cuando te conocí sonreí por primera vez en años… No me importan las razones. Te amo y quiero estar contigo. Estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario por ti.

-No sé… qué decirte… terminé con mi novio hace menos de 10 minutos… no tengo nada que ofrecer en este momento…

-Está bien, no te pido nada. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Que estoy aquí, que te amo y que esperaré por ti.

-Gracias Peter… te quiero –Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Te dejo para que descanses? –Ofrecí.

-Te podrías quedar conmigo hasta que me quede dormida?

-Me quedaré contigo el tiempo que tú quieras… -Dije besando la palma de su mano.

Ella se acostó bajo su colcha y yo me senté en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo.

-Bella, te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Dije.

-Seguro.

-Por qué los ángeles?

-Oh! –Dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate. Esto prometía ser bueno –Tú sabes cómo Edward cree que los vampiros son diabólicos y no tienen alma, etc., etc.?

-Sí...

-Bueno, yo nunca tuve ninguna educación religiosa formal, Renee cambiaba de religión como de sombrero, a veces éramos budistas, otras católicas, otras wicca, otras taoístas y otras adorábamos a la Pachamama… lo que estuviera de moda, lo seguíamos por un par de meses…

Cuando llegué a vivir a esta casa Edward siguió hablando cada vez más de su maldad y la falta de alma y del demonio y esas cosas… Supongo que para convencerme de quedarme humana… pero lo único que consiguió es que dejé de dormir porque me dio miedo… sentía ruidos extraños y soñaba con el infierno… no podía cerrar los ojos o ver un espejo sin imaginar cosas…

Hasta que busqué en internet por una solución y averigüé sobre los enemigos del demonio… ángeles... imaginé que serían una buena forma de protección para dormir tranquila…

Y entonces comencé a coleccionar ángeles. Cada vez que me da miedo les prendo algunas velas y me dan paz…

Yo se que a lo mejor es hereje, que usarlos de esta forma a lo mejor me va a mandar al infierno de todas maneras, pero supuse que si de todos modos me convertiría en vampiro… -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces todo esto es por las historias que Edward te metió en la cabeza? –Pregunté lívido de furia. El jodido vampirito adolescente tenía los días contados.

-Ajá.

-Bella… Al ver a Alice y Jasper… no crees que el destino los unió?

-Por supuesto!

-Y que son almas gemelas?

-Obviamente.

-Y cómo podrían ser almas gemelas si no tienen alma?

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero Edward dijo…

-No importa lo que Edward dijo! Qué sabe él de todas formas? Créeme cuando te digo que el infierno y el cielo están entre nosotros, en la tierra, y que somos nosotros mismos los que elegimos en cual existir… Yo viví mi infierno en el sur… y ahora estoy en mi cielo –Dije abrazándola contra mi pecho. Sabía que estaba excediendo mis límites, pero qué mierda! Ella había pasado todo este tiempo asustada de los demonios que Edward puso en su cabeza!

-Gracias Peter… ahora tú eres un ángel… -Dijo bosteando.

-Y tú eres el mío…

…oOo…

Un par de horas después llegaron Jasper y Alice y Esme y Carlisle a casa. Bajé de inmediato y me reuní con él en su estudio.

-Ansioso hermano? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-Ya lo sabes, corta la mierda.

-Qué pasa Peter? –Preguntó.

Y yo le conté de la conversación de Edward con Bella, del término de la relación y del terror de Bella al infierno y al demonio.

-Pendejo hijo de perra! –Rugió Jasper –Todos estos meses Bella ha sufrido pesadillas y terrores nocturnos y yo la he tenido que calmar para que pueda conseguir descansar y ahora me dices que todo ha sido obra de Edward? Para que ella no insista en convertirse en vampiro? Mierda! –Gritó y de una patada su escritorio voló por la ventana haciéndose mil pedazos en el jardín, sobre las rosas de Esme.

-Jasper Whitlock! –Gritó Esme.

-Lo siento mamá… -Dijo Jasper más calmado –Necesito salir… me acompañas a comprarme otro escritorio y más rosas?

-Seguro hermano… sólo que… dónde vamos a encontrar un jardín botánico abierto a las 3:30 de la mañana?

-Oh… es verdad… partida de Risk?

-Voy a trapear el piso con tu brillante trasero hermano.

-Veremos… Ah! y no creas que no me di cuenta de que estás enamorado de Bella… vamos a tener que hablar seriamente de ese asunto -Amenazó.

-Si Jay… -Dije cambiando el tono… ya no estaba hablando con mi hermano, estaba hablando con el hermano mayor de la mujer que amo y tenía que demostrar respeto… Mierda! esa frase suena incestuosa o qué?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué tal la declaración? Y ya ven la razón para que Bella tuviera sus ángeles!**

**Reviews=love**


	6. East Lansing

**Este es otro giro en la historia… ojalá les guste.**

**En mi blog incluyo fotos de la camioneta de Peter… seré una pervertida si me parece sexi una camioneta Ford? (suspiro)**

**Recibí varios comentarios el capítulo pasado reclamando contra la crueldad de Edward al contarle a Bella historias del infierno y el demonio, etc… **

**Mi opinión es que Edward tiene un set de creencias religiosas firmemente implantadas por su educación victoriana y Bella carece de toda disciplina en materia religiosa, lo que la hace más propensa a ser influenciada. En palabras simples, no son compatibles a menos que aprendieran a ceder. Edward no es malo, es reprimido. Y Bella es simplemente supersticiosa.**

**Como siempre gracias a todos por comentar, leer e incluirme en sus favoritos.**

**Abrazos para todos.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bella POV**

Give a little time for the child within you,  
>don't be afraid to be young and free.<br>Undo the locks and throw away the keys  
>and take off your shoes and socks, and run you.<br>La, la, la...  
>Run through the meadow and scare up the milking cows<br>Run down the beach kicking clouds of sand  
>Walk a windy weather day, feel your face blow away<br>Stop and listen: Love you.

_Love you/ Free design_

_Creo que Peter es bueno para mí. Y yo sé que he sido buena para él_ –Reflexiono.

Cuando llegó a vivir con nosotros estaba siempre tan triste, raramente sonreía…

Pero con el tiempo, con el cariño y dedicación de la familia, hemos logrado que se abra a nosotros y hemos podido conocer a una persona maravillosa, mi mejor amigo, alguien por quién doy gracias día a día.

Y a quién he aprendido a amar… como nunca amé antes.

…oOo…

Desde que terminé con Edward han pasado 2 meses y medio. No lo he vuelto a ver, pero me llama casi todos los días.

Al principio se inclinó por gestos dramáticos y quiso volver a Forks de inmediato, y sólo los esfuerzos combinados de Carlisle y Esme se lo impidieron.

Pero me enviaba Rosas rojas a diario (Esme ya no sabía qué hacer, no había suficientes floreros para tantas flores); luego trató de enviarme joyas (que terminé vendiendo y donando el dinero a un hogar de mujeres golpeadas); me envió grandilocuentes cartas de amor, peluches y bombones… Pero nunca me ofreció lo único que siempre quise. _Para siempre_.

Por lo tanto nuestro quiebre fue definitivo

Durante ese tiempo terminé el año escolar y me gradué de secundaria. Fui aceptada en la Michigan State University y tal como habíamos acordado, Peter se fue conmigo. La familia decidió que Emmett y Rosalie se mudarían con nosotros para asistir a la Universidad y Jasper y Alice conseguirían su propia casa cerca de nosotros para vivir como un matrimonio.

Jasper usaría su profesión de Psicólogo y trabajaría como terapeuta infantil y Alice… Haría lo que sea que a Alice hace... que es básicamente meterse en la vida de los demás.

Esme y Carlisle decidieron tomarse unas extendidas vacaciones antes de establecerse en otro lugar y Edward se quedaría en Alaska, desde donde sin duda seguiría acosándome con regalos y cartas.

Y sí fue como East Lansing, Michigan se convirtió en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Yo decidí seguir mi corazón y estudiar un Bachillerato de Historia del Arte y Cultura Visual. Siempre quise estudiar algo relacionado con el arte pero nunca creí tener habilidades suficientes.

Pero Peter estaba trabajando conmigo en mejorar mi autoestima y estaba logrando maravillas. Él me hacía creer en mí misma, me obligaba a empujar los límite de lo que yo asumía era posible, y me hizo más fuerte e independiente.

Emmett decidió estudiar un Máster en Psicología Deportiva y Rosalie un Máster de investigación en "Desarrollo de motores de baja emisión de contaminantes". Ellos actuarán como un matrimonio y yo seré hermana de Emmett y Peter su mejor amigo.

Me alegré de no estar emparentada a Peter en nuestra nueva vida…

Peter por su parte, estudiaría Ingeniería Informática para ponerse al día en la tecnología. Considerando que los últimos años vivió en el bosque no sabía casi nada de computadores y a mí me pareció una excelente idea que se actualizara.

Mi relación con Peter había evolucionado bastante desde la noche en la que terminé con Edward… cuando éramos simples amigos y compañeros de casa, y él declaró estar enamorado de mí.

Yo no puedo negar que su declaración me produjo mariposas en el estómago, especialmente después de que él me dijo lo que le había sucedido con Charlotte.

Que quisiera jugársela otra vez por el amor me pareció tan valiente… y que me lo dijera sabiendo que yo no le daría la respuesta que buscaba me pareció excepcionalmente honesto de su parte.

Yo en ese entonces no estaba lista para entregarle mi corazón… Aún estaba enamorada de Edward y aún no conocía a Peter lo suficiente.

Vale decir, Peter es increíblemente guapo, masculino y es genuinamente un buen tipo… pero no quería que me pasara otra vez lo que me pasó con Edward. No me quería enamorar de la apariencia externa de Peter, quería enamorarme de la persona.

Y en eso nos habíamos pasado estos 2 meses, conociéndonos, saliendo a jugar bolos, al cine, a bailar o a caminar a un parque.

Generalmente nos acompañaban Emmett y Rose o Jasper y Alice, pero aunque estuviéramos solos nuestra relación se mantuvo dentro de los límites de la amistad.

Tanto así que ahora estoy empezando a dudar de sus sentimientos. Me he convertido simplemente en su mejor amiga? Es posible que sus incipientes sentimientos por mí se hayan transformado de románticos a fraternales?

Dios, ojalá que no, porque sin darme cuenta de cuándo ni cómo, me había enamorado perdidamente de él… y no sé cómo decírselo por miedo a perderlo…

…oOo…

Nuestra casa en East Lansing quedaba en un buen barrio, un poco más lujoso de lo que me era cómodo, pero la casa era preciosa, con amplios espacios comunes, y Esme se había divertido montones decorándola.

La casa consistía en:

Primer piso: Amplio living –comedor, una cocina abierta, estudio, baño y dormitorio de Em/Rosalie con baño privado.

Segundo piso: Dormitorio Peter, dormitorio Bella, (ambos con baño privado), estudio Peter/Bella, sala de estar, baño.

Para mí, previamente acostumbrada a la casa de dos dormitorios y un baño de Charlie, resultaba abrumador, pero para vivir con los Cullen, debe hacerse bajo sus estándares.

Mi dormitorio era casi una réplica del que usaba en casa de los Cullen en Forks, pero la cama era más grande y los ángeles se habían quedado en Forks a insistencia de Peter.

No porque no le gustaran, sino por lo que significaban… mis miedos e inseguridades…

Esta sería una nueva etapa.

Peter decoró su habitación con colores terrosos cálidos y masculinos, una enorme cama, 2 veladores, repisas para libros, y un escritorio de aspecto firme y duradero (a pesar de ser una antigüedad de los tiempos de la guerra civil)… Jasper se lo envidiaba y había tratado de comprárselo por todos los medios posibles pero Peter se negaba…

En definitiva, los de Peter eran muebles de madera oscura y sólida y cuero desgastado… eran tan… masculinos…

Y tenía además montones de libros de distintos géneros que antes estaban guardados en una bodega en Texas… Eran sus únicas posesiones terrenales (además de dinero, el que reunió cuando era parte del ejército de María y se repartían los saqueos a sus víctimas… al parecer Peter y Jasper son hombres muy ricos…).

Me gustaba estar en su habitación… olía bien y me sentía verdaderamente cómoda investigando entre sus cosas… y él me dejaba porque decía que no tenía nada que esconder.

Nuestro estudio tenía objetos de ambos por todas partes. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color tostado, tenía una chimenea de ladrillos, 2 escritorios de madera rojiza, sillones de cuero café y una alfombra de color crema, gruesa y calentita, ideal para recostarse a leer junto al fuego.

Era el lugar perfecto!

Nuestra sala de estar era similar al estudio en tamaño, perolas paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo oscuro y en lugar de escritorios tenía sillones, una enorme televisión y consolas de videojuegos, un aparato Blu-ray y karaoke y montones de películas.

…oOo…

Una persona podría asumir que al no vivir en la misma casa que Alice ella me daría un poco de privacidad y me dejaría en paz. Pero esa persona estaría muy equivocada… aparentemente al ser vecinas ella aún se sentía totalmente cómoda entrando a mi habitación 1 hora antes de que sonara mi despertador para preparar mi tenida para el primer día de universidad.

-Despiertadespiertadespierta! Bella tenemos mucho que hacer! –Me sacudió.

-Alice fuera de mi habitación! Estoy durmiendo! –Dije cubriéndome aún más con la colcha.

-Quieres que la desaloje de la propiedad por ti? –Me ofreció Peter asomándose por la puerta con una sonrisa… malditos vampiros que no duermen y siempre se ven tan bien!

-No Petey, estoy bien… qué quieres Alice? -Dije sonriéndole a Peter y frunciendo el ceño a Alice.

-Vestirte y peinarte… y maquillarte, claro –Respondió.

-Voy a clases, no a una inauguración…

-Pero es importante dar una buena impresión! Oh estoy taaan emocionada!

-Y de qué si se puede saber? No es como si fueras a estudiar este semestre… qué vas a hacer este semestre salvo por atormentarme? Todos los demás tenemos clases o trabajos a los que asistir…

-Oh créeme, estaré muuuy ocupada –Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Ok, me rindo… -Dije levantándome –Me voy a la ducha.

-Te espero –Canturreó ella mientras escarbaba bolsas de compras. Afortunadamente ya no me obligaba a comprar con ella, simplemente llegaba con lo que ella pensara que yo necesitaba.

Al salir de la ducha fui atacada por un remolino de actividad a velocidad vampírica. Para cuando me pude ver al espejo vi que Alice me había calzado botas de cuero café con taco bajo, medias a rayas de colores en tonos de azul, una falda de mezclilla, plisada y corta, un sweater azul pálido, una chaqueta de cuero café a juego con las botas y una bufanda azul. Mi cabello lucía ondas desordenadas y mi maquillaje era sencillo.

-De ninguna manera. Las medias son ridículas y la falda es muy corta! –Reclamé.

-Peter! Qué opinas de la tenida de Bella? –Gritó la maldita duendecilla.

-Bella, te ves preciosa! –Dijo asomándose por la puerta –Vas a ir así vestida la Universidad?

-Ogh… si?

-Mmmmh –Dijo frunciendo el ceño Alice sonrió feliz. Peter se fue y Alice me dio sus últimos toques maestros.

-Desayuno Bella, vas a llegar tarde! –Exclamó.

-Oh mierda! –Dije corriendo escalera abajo. Tomé una de mis barras energéticas de la cocina para comer en el camino y salté a la nueva camioneta de Peter, una Ford F-150 doble cabina de color negro.

Como mi propia camioneta no resistió el viaje desde Forks, (quedó muerta a mitad de camino, lloré por una semana pero Rose dijo que no tenía arreglo) Peter me había ofrecido compartir la suya mientras yo me pudiera comprar mi propio vehículo.

Peter me estaba esperando al volante, y en cuanto me subí al asiento del copiloto, partimos.

Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban en la Universidad… Los Cullen nunca llegan tarde porque eso llama la atención.

Además como ellos estarían estudiando Másters, tenían otro set de actividades completamente distinto.

Al llegar al Campus me sentí intimidada. Me sentí insegura y joven e inexperta. Y no quise estar sola.

-Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes más y diviértete en tu primer día –Dijo Peter adivinando mi ansiedad y dándome un apretón en la mano.

-Gracias –Sonreí, más a su contacto que a sus palabras –Lo haré.

-Nos reuniremos a almorzar en la Union House a las 12:30 pm, no lo olvides.

-Como podría? Soy la única que realmente come –Le guiñé un ojo y me bajé de la camioneta antes de que él pudiera abrir mi puerta (sin llamar la atención con su super-velocidad).

Mi primera clase fue Historia del Arte I, donde una profesora de unos 70 años impartía la sus conocimientos con tanta pasión que me sentí inmediatamente cómoda. El primer día era todo acerca de temarios, sistemas de evaluación y presentaciones, pero me sentí excitada por las cosas que aprendería. Al pasar las horas me fui sintiendo más y más cómoda al darme cuenta de que todos mis compañeros estaban en mi misma situación… solos y desorientados.

Al menos yo tenía Em, Rose y sobre todo, a Peter.

Mi segunda clase fue Estética I, me pareció increíble que debiéramos abarcar todo el temario en sólo un semestre. Ogh! Mi segunda clase y ya estoy abrumada?

Y entonces, ya eran las 12:30 pm y debía encontrar a mis vampiros para "almorzar".

Como no tenía idea de hacia dónde dirigirme, busqué entre mis compañeros a alguno que se viera amigable para pedir direcciones. Un chico alto con el cabello color miel y ojos verdes me sonrió al encontrar mi mirada y me dirigí a él.

-Hola, soy Bella –Me presenté.

-Jace –Respondió aceptando mi mano extendida y sonriendo aún más.

-Sabes cómo puedo llegar a la Union House? Tengo que encontrar a unos amigos para almorzar… -Expliqué.

-Justamente voy para allá –Me respondió –Te acompaño.

-Gracias –Sonreí. En el camino Jace me contó que él estaba estudiando Licenciatura en Arte mención Pintura, y que se dedicaba básicamente a retratos y realismo. Wow! Mi primer día y ya conozco un artista de verdad!... me sentí tan pueblerina de sólo pensar en que eso me impresionara…

Jace era agradable y relajado, y en los 10 minutos que demoramos en llegar a la Union House yo ya me sentía completamente relajada en su presencia.

-Aquí estamos –Dijo él. Espero verte pronto Bella, a lo mejor podemos estudiar juntos?

-Seguro -Le dije buscando a Peter con mis ojos –Me gustaría mucho y es bueno conocer a alguien –Sonreí y me despedí extendiéndole mi mano. Jace la tomó y la beso con un guiño de sus lindos ojos verdes.

Antes de poder decir nada más sentí un par de fuertes manos rodeando mi cintura.

-Ahí estás ángel –Dijo Peter en mi oído – Peter Whitlock, mucho gusto –Dijo saludando a Jace.

-Hola… -Dijo Jace sorprendido. Era taaaan sexi ver a Peter actuar posesivo conmigo… sólo esperé que no fuera simplemente por protegerme de extraños, sino que estuviera aunque sea una pisca celoso.

-Nos vamos? Emmett se muere de hambre –Me dijo con un guiño apuntando una mesa en la esquina donde Emmett se retorcía de risa –Ya sabes lo que le pasa cuando le baja el azúcar en la sangre…

-Oh… no queremos ver eso –Respondí divertida.

-Nos vemos Jace, gracias por acompañarme –Me despedí, y tomando la mano de Peter nos dirigimos nuestra mesa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Que tal la nueva vida de Bella? Estaba Peter celoso?**

**Gusta? Odian? Déjenme saber!**


	7. Karaoke night!

**Como habrán notado quienes me leen regularmente, la música influencia fuertemente mis fics. Por eso decidí tratar algo diferente…**

**Este capítulo es un experimento extra largo y necesito que sigan mis instrucciones para apreciarlo: Hoy tenemos fiesta con karaoke, y para entender lo que sucede necesitan escuchar las canciones mientras leen. ****Todos los videos están publicados en "Renacer extras" en mi blog**** (link en mi perfil).**

**Me di el trabajo de traducir todas las canciones detalladas en este cap. para que todos entiendan el significado. Me demoré como un siglo para formatearlas y que se entendieran… en fin, este capítulo me tiene emocionada y por eso publico unas horas antes que de costumbre!**

**Por favor comenten… les gusta? Disgusta? Es tedioso leer letras de canciones? No les gusta la idea de escuchar música y leer al mismo tiempo? Cuéntenme qué opinan por favor!**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7**

When you love someone - you'll do anything  
>you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain<br>you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
>when you love someone<p>

_When you love someone / Brian Adams_

**Bella POV**

-Adiós Bella, y recuerda invitar a tus amigos a la fiesta de mañana! –Me despidió Alice.

-No tengo amigos! Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo! –Reclamé yo. Con mis 5 vampiros me basta y sobra…

-Yo te veo invitando a un chico bastante guapo, así es que no me digas que no cuando ya sé que lo vas a hacer –Respondió.

-Aaaaaagh! Cuando sea vampiro te voy a patear el trasero Alice! Demonios! –Dije subiendo a la camioneta de Peter y dando un portazo. Peter me miró levantando una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Veremos –Gritó Alice encogiéndose de hombros mientras nos alejábamos.

Peter y yo fuimos a la Universidad como todos los días. Teníamos un juego que repetíamos cada mañana jugando con nuestros respectivos IPODS. Un día conectábamos el suyo y otro el mío a sistema de sonido de su camioneta. La idea era ponerlos en "alternar canciones" e ir adivinando el nombre de la canción y artista en menos de 5 segundos.

El resultado fueron sesiones de canto, risas y un incremento en la cultura musical de ambos.

…oOo…

En clases me encontré con Jace y lo saludé de lejos, pero antes de que llegara el profesor recordé las palabras de Alice y decidí invitarlo a nuestra fiesta de inauguración de la casa.

Incluso le dije que si quería podía invitar a un par de amigos (así me ahorraba la tarea de ir por ahí repartiendo invitaciones).

Entonces llegó el profesor y nuestra clase de "Introducción a la Filosofía I" comenzó.

A la hora de almuerzo me lo encontré nuevamente de camino a la Union House. Jace pareció genuinamente complacido y entusiasmado, con mi invitación y con la fiesta, así es que al llegar al food court me acerqué a una mesa y apoyé mi cuaderno para anotar mi teléfono y dirección.

Y como siempre que Jace entraba en la ecuación, Peter apareció a mi lado.

_Vaaaaya, cualquier día de estos me marca haciéndome pis encima… aunque los vampiros no hacen pis… entonces con qué…? Eeeeew, Bell, saca la cabeza de la alcantarilla! _

-Hola Jace… -Saludó seca pero cortésmente -Nos vamos ángel? –Me preguntó

-Seguro, dije aceptando su mano. Nos vemos mañana Jace –Dije haciéndole señas con mi man libre.

-Adios Bella! –Dijo Jace ignorando a Peter.

…oOo…

El día viernes tenía clases sólo medio día… afortunadamente! Alice preparando una fiesta es agotadora, y demandaba mi dedicación exclusiva.

Peter y yo nos encargamos de ir al supermercado a comprar millones de vasos plásticos, platos, servilletas, etc, además de litros y litros de cerveza, tequila, vodka y whiskey, además de jugos, gaseosas y miles de paquetes de snacks.

-Petey… nunca te he preguntado… qué edad tenías cuando te convirtieron? –Dije de repente.

-Físicamente tengo 24 años, ángel… aunque tal vez me veo un poco mayor, en ese tiempo la vida era más dura, sabes? –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mmmmmh… a lo mejor… pero no te ves mayor de 25… -Dije mirando sus rasgos perfectos. _Peter, aún me amas_? Pregúntale Bella, atrévete! Demonios! Soy una cobarde…

-Y qué hay de ti ángel, aún quieres transformarte? –Me preguntó él seriamente.

-Sip… pero en un par de años cuando haya finalizado mi pregrado… no quiero estar condenada a repetir la secundaria para siempre, prefiero asistir a la universidad, hacerme un poco mayor y aprender cosas nuevas para siempre! –Dije mientras echaba cosas al carro

-Y has pensado en quién lo va a hacer? –Me preguntó siguiéndome por los pasillos con el carrito de las compras.

-Bueno, Carlisle se ha ofrecido, y Alice… pero… a mí me gustaría que fueras tú… -Dije tan rápido como pude para que no se notara la esperanza que teñía mi voz.

-Yo? Ángel eso es peligroso, no he sido vegetariano el tiempo suficiente! –Dijo sorprendido.

-Pero has transformado personas antes? –Pregunté.

-Si claro, en la guerra… -Admitió.

-Entonces sabes hacerlo! –Exclamé feliz. Me transformaría mi Petey!

-Por qué yo? –Preguntó sin parecer muy convencido.

-Porque… -_Porque te amo!,_ Pensé –porque eres mi mejor amigo…

-Si es importante para ti… supongo que podría intentarlo… con la ayuda de Jasper y siempre que estés segura de que esta es la vida que quieres… -Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Siempre ha sido mi destino… estoy segura –Dije mientras nos acercábamos a la caja a pagar.

…oOo…

Horas después, yo figuraba saliendo de la ducha para una nueva sesión de makeover con Alice y Rosalie. Esta fiesta era supuestamente especial, por lo que me tenía que ver "espectacular".

Y ya que a Peter pareció gustarle mi falda del primer día de clases, no reclamé cuando Alice me presentó un vestido corto de color púrpura y varias capas de gaza. El escote era una V profunda que mostraba bastante piel en mi pecho y espalda, pero aún así era elegante y me hacía ver bonita y sexi, pero, no como una zorra… era perfecto!

-Alice, me encanta! –La abracé arrepentida de todas esas veces en que le tiré almohadones, zapatos o hasta relojes despertadores por la cabeza por molestarme en mis sueños.

-Ya lo sé. Ahora vístete y recuerda, tenemos nuestra presentación así es que tómate un mínimo de 2 y un máximo de 3 cocteles o no vas a poder cantar…

-Eso no suena tan mal… -Dije pensando en evitar el ridículo público emborrachándome.

-Si tomas más de tres vas a vomitar los zapatos de Peter… Ya lo he visto –Me aseguró la troll manipuladora adivinando mis intenciones y apuntando a su cabeza… Grrrrrr! Alice!

-Ok, ya te dije que voy a cantar y voy a cantar –Afirmé.

-Las 2 canciones… -Dijo Alice repitiendo el trato.

-Las 2 canciones –Dije yo derrotada.

-Elegiste la que vas a cantar sola? –Preguntó.

-No… aún no estoy segura… -Quería cantar algo para Peter, pero no estaba segura de atreverme…

-Ok, pero no te demores en decidirte… Guíate por tus instintos! Y ahora cierra los ojos que te voy a poner máscara de pestañas.

…oOo…

Aparentemente somos amigos de media Universidad, porque la casa estaba repleta y la fiesta parecía ser todo un éxito.

Alice vestía un minivestido de color rojo y Rose uno de color ocre como sus ojos. Parecía un trozo del sol…

Pero nuestros chicos? OMG!

Jasper decidió ser un cowboy esa noche, usando su sombrero Stetson, jeans desgastados, botas vaqueras, cinturón de hebilla ancha y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y las mangas enrolladas. Y no era un disfraz! Jasper es un auténtico vaquero y uno guapísimo por cierto.

Emmett usaba jeans sueltos que colgaban peligrosamente de sus caderas y una camiseta ajustada que decía "I have a PHD" en letras grandes, y luego abajo en letra pequeña decía "(Pretty huge dick"). Emm adora esa camiseta, especialmente ahora que está en la Universidad.

Pero Peter… Oh mi Peter es una visión. Jeans oscuros y una camisa de algodón de color verde musgo que hacen resaltar su cabello y ojos claros. Botas y un cinturón de cuero completaban el atuendo, sencillo pero enormemente sexi… (Suspiro).

Cuando llevábamos un par de horas de fiesta y yo me había tomado 1 piña colada y una caipiriña con bastante alcohol, Alice decidió que era hora para el karaoke.

Todos los que cupieron se agolparon en la sala de estar del segundo piso, y encendimos el televisor y conectamos los equipos y micrófonos.

-Ok! –Dijo Alice –Esta es una canción que sentimos nos identifica a las 3, pero especialmente a Bella –Anunció a todos los que quisieran escuchar -Ahora Emmett, comienza a filmar –Ordenó.

-Filmar? Nadie dijo nada de filmar! –Dije yo aterrada.

-Y cómo crees que se la vamos a enviar a Edward si no la filmamos? –Preguntó Alice con gesto inocente.

-Enviársela a Edward? Estás loca? –Grité.

-Si se la enviamos a Edward los llamados y regalos van a cesar por… -Dijo y cerró los ojos en concentración -3 meses!

-Oh mierda Alice, te odio lo sabes? –Le dije a mi mejor amiga. Y luego mirando a Emmett le dije –Filma Em, cuando estés listo.

-Estoy filmando desde hace 5 minutos –Respondió con un guiño.

-Ok, 1,2,1,2,3,4 –Contó Rosalie y comenzó nuestra pista, Survivor de Destiny´s Childs. Yo cantaría la voz principal y Rose y Alice se harían cargo de los coros y la mayor parte de la coreografía.

Con voz temblorosa, comencé:

Now that you are out of my life,

_(ahora que estás fuera de mi vida)_

I'm so much better,

_(estoy tanto mejor)_

You thought that I'd be weak without ya,

_(pensaste que sería débil sin ti)_

But I'm stronger

_(pero soy más fuerte)_

You thought that I'd be broke without ya,

_(pensaste que estaría quebrada sin ti )_

But I'm richer,

_(pero soy más rica)_

You thought that I'd be sad without ya

_(pensaste que estaría triste sin ti,_)

I laugh harder,

_(río más fuerte)_

You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,

_(pensaste que no crecería sin ti)_

Now I'm wiser,

_(ahora soy mas sabia)_

You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,

_(pensaste que estaría desamparada sin ti )_

But I'm smarter,

_(pero soy más capaz)  
><em>  
>You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,<p>

_(pensaste que me estresaría sin ti)_

But I'm chillin'

_(pero me estoy relajando)_

You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,

_(pensaste que no vendería sin ti,_)

Sold nine million.

_(vendí 9 millones)_

Coro Alice/ Rose:  
>I'm a survivor (what),<p>

_(Soy una sobreviviente (qué))_

I'm not gonna give up (what),

_(no me voy a render (qué))_

I'm not gon' stop (what),

_(no me voy a de__tener (qué))_

I'm gonna work harder (what),

_(voy a trabajar más duro (qué))_

I'm a survivor (what),

_(soy una sobreviviente (qué))_

I'm gonna make it (what),

_(lo voy a lograr (qué))_

I will survive (what),

_(voy a sobrevivir (qué))_

Keep on survivin' (what),

_(seguir sobreviviendo (qué))_

I'm a survivor (what),

_(soy una sobreviviente (qué))_

I'm not gonna give up (what)

_(no me voy a rendir (qué))_

I'm not gon' stop (what),

_(no me voy a detener (qué))_

I'm gonna work harder (what),

_(voy a trabajar más duro (qué))_

I'm a survivor (what),

_(soy una sobreviviente (qué))_

I'm gonna make it (what),

_(lo voy a lograr (qué))_

I will survive (what),

_(voy a sobrevivir (qué))_

Keep on survivin' (what).

_(seguir sobreviviendo (qué))_

Y nuevamente fue mi turno de cantar sola, pero esta vez la sonrisa de Peter me dio la confianza de seguir adelante. Un par de meses atrás jamás habría hecho algo así! Esto demostraba verdadero progreso. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jace guiñándome un ojo y sacando fotos con su celular… _Oh! Trágame tierra!_

Thought I couldn't breathe without you,

_(pensaste que no podía respirar sin ti) _

I'm inhalin'

_(estoy inhalando)_

You thought I couldn't see without you,

_(pensaste que no podía ver sin ti,)_

Perfect vision,

_(vision perfecta)_

You thought I couldn't last without ya,

_(pensaste que no duraría sin ti,)_

But I'm lastin'

_(pero estoy durando)_

You thought that I would die without ya,

_(pensaste que moriría sin ti,) _

But I'm livin'

_(pero estoy viviendo)_

Thought that I would fail without ya,

_(pensaste que fallaría sin ti,) _

But I'm on top,

_(Pero estoy en la cúspide)_

Though it would be over by now,

_(pensaste que habría acabado para ahora,) _

But it won't stop,

_(pero no me detendré)_

You thought that I would self-destruct,

_(pensaste que me autodestruiría,) _

But I'm still here,

_(pero sigo aquí)_

Even in my years to come,

_(incluso en mis años por venir,) _

I'm still gon' be here.

_(aún estaré aquí.)  
><em>

CORO de Rose y Alice y mucho movimiento de caderas. Y luego nuevamente yo…

I'm wishin' you the best,

_( Deseándote lo mejor)_

Pray that you are blessed,

_(rezo para que recibas bendiciones)_

Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,

_(mucho éxito y nada de stress y montones de felicidad)_

(I'm better than that)

_(soy mejor que eso)_

I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,

_(No te voy a explotar en la radio)_

(I'm better than that)

_((soy mejor que eso))_

I'm not gonna lie on you or your family,

_(yo no le voy a mentir sobre ti a tu familia)_

(I'm better than that)

_((soy mejor que eso))_

I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,

_(no te voy a odiar en las revistas)_

(I'm better than that)

_((soy mejor que eso))_

I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,

_(no voy a comprometer mi cristiandad)_

((I'm better than that))

_((soy mejor que eso))_

You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet

_(no te voy a discutir en internet)_

Cause my momma told me better than that.

_(porque mi mamá me enseñó mejor que eso)_

Rose y Alice:

Oh (Oh), Oh (Oh), Oh (Oh), Oh (Oh), Oh (Oh), Oh (Oh), Oh (Oh), Oh (Oh)

Con una sonrisa continué. La habitación estaba llena a rebosar y el "público" se veía entusiasmado.

After all of the darkness and sadness,

_(Después de toda la oscuridad y la tristeza)_

Still comes happiness,

_(aún viene la felicidad)_

If I surround myself with positive things,

_(me rodearé de cosas positivas)_

I'll gain prosperity.

_(Y ganaré prosperidad)_

El coro final tuvo a todo el mundo bailando y a las chicas presentes aplaudiendo como locas. Girl Power!

Un aplauso atronador nos despidió y cedimos el micrófono a Jasper el vaquero.

Me senté junto a Peter en el suelo y recibí felicitaciones de Jace y otros chicos que conocía apenas de vista, y Peter extendió su brazo para recibirme en su abrazo. Me senté en sus piernas (para ahorrar espacio, claro está) y él susurró en mi oído

-Ángel, te veías increíble… quiero una copia de ese video –Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y él lo notó. De verdad quería el video? Para reírse de mí en el futuro y demostrar los efectos del alcohol en menores de edad o por que realmente le gusté? Oh… quería preguntárselo!

Pero entonces Jasper tomó el micrófono y todos se quedaron súbitamente en silencio. Oh por dios ese es un hombre que sabe ser sexi cuando se lo propone (Y cuando no) (Mmmmmh… Jasper) (Ups!)…

Todas las mujeres presentes suspiramos y los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron… campanas, viento y guitarra. Jasper se acomodó el sombrero de cowboy y comenzó a moverse por la habitación al ritmo de "Dead or Alive" de Bon Jovi:

It's all the same, only the names will change

_(Todo es lo mismo, sólo los nombres cambiarán.)_

Everyday it seems we're wasting away

_(Cada día pareciera que nos estamos desperdiciando.)_

Another place where the faces are so cold

_(Otro lugar, donde los rostros son tan fríos.)_

I'd drive all night just to get back home

_(Manejaría toda la noche, sólo para regresar a casa.)_

Oh, esta canción era como la historia de los Cullen… Pobre Jasper…

Y …Oh Dios! este hombre puede cantar! Oh sexi, sexi, sexi! Suertuda Alice que se lleva el vaquero a casa… Todas las mujeres presentes suspiramos, incluida Rosalie que pretendía ser su hermana. Incesto!

Y Jasper continuó…

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

_(Soy un vaquero, monto un caballo de acero) _

I'm wanted dead or alive

_(Me buscan vivo o muerto)_

I'm a cowboy

_(Soy un vaquero)_

Wanted dead or alive

_(Buscado vivo o muerto)_

Wanted dead or alive

_(Buscado vivo o muerto)_

Que apropiada canción! Es efectivamente un vaquero que fue buscado vivo o muerto en tiempos de la guerra…

Me concentré en escuchar el resto de la canción y cuando terminó nos paramos todas a aplaudir. El vaquero tenía montones de fans, pero su atención se enfocó en sólo una. Jasper se sentó en el suelo en medio de una ovación, besó a su esposa concienzudamente y le cedió el micrófono. Ella (no hay sorpresa aquí), decidió cantar Barbie Girl de Aqua, con coreografía y todo.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

_(Soy una chica Barbie, en el mundo Barbie)_

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

_(La vida en plástico, es fantástica)_

A estas alturas todos reíamos con sus movimientos de muñeca. Nadie más dramática que Alice para representar una canción…

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

_(Me puedes peinar mi cabello, desvestirme donde quieras)_

Imagination, life is your creation

_(Imaginación, la vida es tu creación)_

Y entonces apareció Emmett actuando de Ken. Todos rugimos de risa!

Emmett:

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ven Barbie, vámonos de fiesta!_

Alice:

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

_(Soy una chica Barbie, en el mundo Barbie)_

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

_(La vida en plastico, es fantástica)_

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

_(Me puedes peinar mi cabello, desvestirme donde quieras)_

Imagination, life is your creation

_(Imaginación, la vida es tu creación)_

Y así continuaron los dos con su dueto de Barbie girl. La verdad es que les salió tan bien que tengo la impresión de que esta es una rutina ensayada previamente… No voy a dejar a Emmett en paz por esta performance! Afortunadamente Jasper está filmando…

Y cuando terminaron en medio de montones de aplausos y silbidos, se levantó Rosalie a cantar.

Y qué canción eligió? Pues "Bitch" de Meredith Brooks. Jajajá. Rose tiene un retorcido sentido del humor:

I hate the world today

_(hoy odio al mundo)_

You're so good to me

_(eres tan bueno para mí)_

I know but I can't change

_(lo sé pero no puedo cambiar)_

Y luego mirando directamente a Emmett cantó:

tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath

_(Te lo he tratado de decir pero tú me miras como si yo fuera un ángel por dentro)_

innocent and sweet

_(dulce e inocente)_

Yesterday I cried

_(ayer lloré)_

You must have been relieved to see the softer side

_(debes haber estado aliviado de ver mi lado suave)_

I can understand how you'd be so confused

_(puedo entender que estés confundido)_

I don't envy you

_(no te envidio)_

I'm a little bit of everything

_(soy un poco de todo)_

all rolled into one

_(todo enrollado en una)_

Emmett le lanzó un beso y Rosalie movió su rubia cabellera en espasmos rockeros para el coro.

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

_(soy una perra, soy una amante)_

I'm a child, I'm a mother

_(soy una niña, soy una amante)_

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

_(soy una pecadora, soy una santa)_

I do not feel ashamed

_(Y no me avergüenzo)_

I'm your health, I'm your dream

_(Soy tu salud, soy tu sueño)_

I'm nothing in between

_(No soy nada entre medio)_

You know you wouldn't want it any other way

_(Y tú sabes que no me querrías de otra manera)_

Emmett negó con su cabeza y todas las chicas coreábamos como locas. Rosalie era increíble y tiene una gran voz…

So take me as I am

_(así es que tómame como soy)_

This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man

_(esto puede significar que tengas que ser un hombre más fuerte)_

Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous

_(pero ten por seguro que cuando comienzo a ponerte nervioso)_

and I'm going to extremes

_(y me voy a los extremos )_

tomorrow I will change

_(mañana cambiaré)_

and today won't mean a thing

_(y hoy no significará nada)  
><em>

Y cantó el coro otra vez. Esta vez todas nos paramos a cantar con ella. Fue increíble y catártico!

Emmett la recibió en sus brazos con un beso apasionado. Esa canción me enseñó un poco más de su relación y pude ver el gran amor que Rose tenía por mi hermano mayor.

Y la quise un poco más por eso…

Emmett tomó el micrófono a continuación.

-Dedicada para mi Rose –Dijo y comenzaron los acordes de "Every Rose has its thorn" de Poison.

We both lie silently still

_(Ambos nos recostamos silenciosamente inmóviles)_

in the dead of the night

_(En la muerte de la noche)_

Although we both lie close together

_(Aunque estamos tendidos cerca del otro)_

We feel miles apart inside

_(Nos sentimos millas a millas de distancia en nuestro interior)_

Was it something I said or something I did?

_(Fue algo que dije o algo que hice?)_

Did my words not come out right

_(No me salieron bien las palabras)_

Though I tried not to hurt you

_(Aunque traté de no herirte)_

Though I tried

_(Aunque traté )_

But I guess that's why they say

_(pero supongo que por eso es que dicen)_

Every rose has its thorn

_(Cada Rosa tiene su espina)_

Just like every night has its dawn

_(Así como cada noche tiene su amanecer)_

Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song

_(Así como cada vaquero canta una triste, triste canción)_

Every rose has its thorn

_(Cada Rosa tiene su espina)_

Yeah it does

_(Si la tiene)_

Rose tenía los ojos llorosos, húmedos de lágrimas que no podía derramar... Esa era su canción.

Em es tan dulce… (Suspiro)

Más besos y caricias siguieron, hasta que Alice dijo

-Tu turno Bella!

-Ok… -Dije levantándome, aún indecisa de la canción que cantaría. Pero al enfrentar a mi "público mis ojos se enfocaron en los de Peter, tan llenos de amor y fe en mi que decidí cantar la canción que le quería dedicar… "Don´t" de Jewel. Mirándolo sólo a él, e ignorando a todos los demás, comencé casi susurrando al micrófono:

Don't walk too close

_(No camines muy cerca)_

Don't breathe so soft

_(No respires tan suave)_

Don't talk so sweet

_(No hables tan dulcemente)_

Don't sing

_(No cantes)_

Don't lay, Oh! so near

_(No te recuestes Oh! Tan cerca)_

Please don't let me fall in love with you again

_(Por favor, no me hagas enamorarme de tí, otra vez)_

Please let me forget

_(Por favor ayúdame a olvidar)_

all those sweet smiles

_(Todas esas dulces sonrisas)_

all of the passion

_(Toda la pasión)_

all of the heat, the peace, the pain

_(Todo el calor, la paz, el dolor)_

all those blue skies

_(Todos esos cielos azules)_

where your words were my freedom

_(Cuando tus palabras era mi libertad)_

Please, don't let me fall in love with you, again

_(Por favor, no me hagas enamorarte de ti, otra vez)_

Too many times

_(Demasiadas veces)_

I've cared too much

_(me importó demasiado)_

I stood on the edge

(estuve al borde)

and saw that you held my hand

_(Y vi que sostuviste mi mano)_

and knowing too well

_(sabiendo muy bien)_

I couldn't hide from those eyes

_(que no me puedo esconder de esos ojos)_

Please, don't let me fall in love with you, again

_(Por favor, no me hagas enamorarme de tí, otra vez)_

Terminé la canción con lágrimas en mis mejillas y Alice me abrazó antes de poder reenfocarme en Peter, que comenzó de inmediato a cantar "Can´t help falling in love" de Elvis en respuesta a mi canción, sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro sonrojado.

Wise men say only fools rush in

(_Los sabios dicen que solo los tontos se apresuran)_

but I can't help falling in love with you

_(pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)_

Shall I stay?

_(me quedaré?)_

would it be a sin

_(sería un pecado?)_

If I can't help falling in love with you

_(Si es que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)_

Like a river flows surely to the sea

_(Como los ríos fluyen indudablemente hacia el mar)_

Darling so it goes

_(Cariño, así es_)

some things are meant to be

_(algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder)_

take my hand, take my whole life too

_(T__oma mi mano y toda mi vida también)_

for I can't help falling in love with you

_(porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)_

Like a river flows surely to the sea

_(Como los ríos fluyen indudablemente hacia el mar)_

Darling so it goes

_(Cariño, así es)_

some things are meant to be

_(algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder)_

take my hand, take my whole life too

_(toma mi mano y toda mi vida también)_

for I can't help falling in love with you /3

_(porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti /3)__  
><em>

No pude esperar más. Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé con todas mis fuerzas, explorando sus labios por primera vez. Fue un beso más corto de lo que me habría gustado… Peter se separó de mí despacio y me señaló con la cabeza al resto de los invitados. La mayoría reía y aplaudía ante nuestra extraña declaración.

Y a pesar de mis mejillas rojas, por primera vez no me importó la atención que estaba recibiendo...

-Te amo Petey –Dije besando la punta de su nariz.

-Y yo a ti ángel –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Please, cuéntenme, salió bien?**


	8. Las dudas de Peter

**Nuevo capítulo! Alguien preguntó por ahí cada cuanto tiempo actualizo… Respuesta: una vez al día, generalmente por la mañana, pero como estoy con 2 historias paralelas, la actualización de cada una es día por medio.**

**Si no me pueden seguir con alertas por que no tienen cuenta FF me pueden seguir y recibir alertas a través de mi blog (detalles en mi perfil). Así podrán ver también los Extras.**

**Ojalá les guste este Peter POV de su declaración de amor.**

**Cariños a todos y que tengan una excelente semana!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 8**

So  
>if you ever want something<br>and your call comes  
>then I'll come running<br>to fight  
>and I'll be at your door<br>when there's nothing  
>worth running for<br>when your mind's made up  
>when your mind's made up<br>there's no point trying to change it  
>when your mind's made up<br>when your mind's made up  
>there's no point trying to stop it<p>

When your mind's made up_ / Glen Hansard and __Markéta Irglová_

**Peter POV**

Bella se veía maravillosa esa noche… Casi besé a Alice en agradecimiento, la condenada enana profetisa sabía cómo sacar provecho de las calidades físicas de Bella haciéndola lucir aún más perfecta.

El vestido de color púrpura contrastaba fantásticamente con su piel, y la gasa flotaba a su alrededor haciéndola parecer un ser etéreo, alguien demasiado perfecto como para relacionarse con el resto de nosotros… vampiros o humanos.

…oOo…

La relación entre Bella yo había evolucionado poco en forma pero mucho en contenido desde mi patética declaración de amor la noche que ella terminó con Edward…

Vale decir, seguimos siendo amigos, pero desde ese entonces nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, lo que me permitió conocerla en una forma mucho más honesta y profunda que si nos hubiéramos precipitado a una relación amorosa como yo pretendía.

No voy a mentir, aún quería besarla cada minuto de cada día, tenerla entre mis brazos y susurrarle cochinadas al oído, dar y tomar placer de su cuerpo… soy un hombre después de todo, y uno que no ha tenido más que la palma de su mano por compañía durante más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir.

Pero esos meses de amistad no habían hecho otra cosa que corroborar lo que ya sabía… que Bella es la mujer para mí.

Ahora la decisión era suya, yo ya había puesto mis sentimientos sobre la mesa y sólo me quedaba esperar… y esperar… y esperar… a que algún día ella mencionara algo, y cada día temiendo que alguien (como el maldito Jace) se me adelantara y me quitara a Bella de mi vida.

Y lo peor de todo es que era difícil discernir si Bella estaba interesada o no en mí o en él, porque ella es jodidamente amable con TODO el mundo.

...oOo…

Durante la fiesta Bella, se paseó por la casa bebiendo cocteles lentamente, haciéndolos durar. Me alegré de no tener que poner extra cuidado en que algún degenerado (Jace) se propasara de una Bella borracha. Especialmente con ella luciendo ese vestido… ese escote… esas piernas…

Mierda! Jace no es el único que la mira. Todos los hombres presentes la siguen con la mirada. Incluidos a sus "hermanos". Gruño despacio y Jasper me envió una oleada de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, y Emmett gruñó de vuelta… supongo que él la está cuidando, no desvistiendo con la mirada como el resto de los pervertidos que abarrotamos la casa (y me incluyo).

Rosalie y Alice cuchichean y ríen mirándome. Hablan demasiado bajo como para poder escucharlas, pero es fácil adivinar que se ríen de mí y mi mirada de adolescente enamorado.  
>Me he convertido en el patético perrito faldero de Bella, totalmente dependiente de su cariño y atención, ya ese par de brujas les parece chistoso.<p>

Lástima que no les puedo patear el trasero como hago con Jasper y Emmett cada vez que el tema se sale de control…

"_Esta es la noche",_ dice la voz de mi don en mi interior. _"Esta es la noche en que le declaras tu amor como debe ser… si lo haces bien, ella es tuya"._

Como siempre, mi don es un críptico pedazo de mierda con el que no se puede discutir. Si la voz lo dice, yo obedezco. Esta es la noche… la noche para Bella y para mí. Para mi segunda oportunidad.

"_Karaoke",_ aclara la voz…

Ok, eso no debería ser tan difícil… sé exactamente la canción que quiero cantarle… la canción que me obsesiona desde que descubrí mis sentimientos por ella…

Jodido Elvis, el hombre si sabía cómo decirlo…

" …_me quedaré?_

_sería un pecado?_

_si es que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti._

_Como los ríos fluyen indudablemente hacia el mar_

_cariño, así es,_

_algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder._

_Toma mi mano y toda mi vida también,_

_si es que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti…"_

Enamorarme de Bella, que pertenecía a otro cuando la conocí…

Enamorarme de Bella, que ha ignorado mis sentimientos por los últimos agonizantes meses…

Esa será la canción con la que desnudaré mi alma… en un par de horas sabré a qué atenerme, si ella aún no siente nada por mí… tendré que evaluar si puedo seguir viviendo con ella en la misma casa…

Oh mierda! A quién trato de engañar? No la dejaría ni aunque quisiera hacerlo, ella es la alegría en mi vida, mi única esperanza… y no quiero ni puedo dejarla jamás.

…oOo…

Alice nos reunió a todos en nuestra sala de estar para comenzar el karaoke. Sentí los nervios en mi interior pero no tenía signos físicos que me delataran… ni sudor, ni palmas mojadas, ni estómago apretado, ni tics… sólo Jasper me descubrió y me envió una ola de calma que agradecí.

La habitación se abarrotó de gente y tomé un lugar en el piso mientras las chicas preparaban su "presentación" grupal, una de las obligaciones de Bella al ser amiga de Alice…

Aunque exteriormente expresé que me parecía una tontería bastante infantil el preparar un show con coreografías para una fiesta universitaria, en mi interior agradecí que Bella tuviera esta oportunidad de salir de su cascarón, de exponerse al mundo y dejar que todos la vieran. (Aunque los que los que la vieran fueran la tropa de pervertidos previamente mencionada).

La canción magistralmente elegida fue "Survivor", y si bien Bella comenzó un poco insegura, su voz era melodiosa y con cada palabra se fue haciendo más firme, hasta que al llegar al coro mi chica era un espectáculo por sí sola.

No es que Bella tenga la voz de una soprano ni mucho menos, pero era fantástico ver que estaba divirtiéndose, exponiéndose y sobre todo, enviando un importante mensaje a su ex: "Puedo vivir perfectamente sin ti"

Cuando terminaron, el público estaba enloquecido y los hombres listos para atacar. Le llovieron felicitaciones e invitaciones a tragos, citas, paseos a la luz de la luna (por favor!, estaba lloviendo!), etc.

Ella recibió todo con una sonrisa pero no respondió a nadie. Yo extendí mi brazo y ella se acercó más a mí y se sentó en mis piernas. No pude evitar sonreír victorioso, aunque el gesto no tuviera el mismo sentido para ella que para mí, enviaba una clara señal a mis competidores: _ella me prefiere a mí, perdedores!_

-Ángel, te veías increíble… quiero una copia de ese video… –Susurré en su oído pensando en verla bailando feliz una y otra vez, pero interrumpí mis palabras cuando noté que la recorrió un escalofrío… a lo mejor no era buena acercarme tanto si le causaba frío e incomodidad…

Odié mi piel helada y me concentré en Jasper, que parecía un estríper disfrazado de cowboy.

Las mujeres estaban enloquecidas por él y el olor de la excitación de varias chicas permeó el aire afectando a Emmett y a mí involuntariamente.

Oh mierda! Es ese el olor de Bella? Deseando a mi hermano? Mierdamierdamierda…! Lo voy a matar!

Jasper notó mi incomodidad y mi rabia y al terminar su canción hizo un show de besar a la enana para apaciguar a las otras chicas y recordarles que él es un hombre casado…

Bien, supongo que no es su culpa si a las chicas les gustan los vaqueros, pero tendré que poner ojo a Bella y sus pensamientos lujuriosos hacia otros hombres.

Luego cantó Alice con Emmett, luego Rosalie y luego Emmett… yo no presté demasiada atención, concentrado en la cercanía y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, hasta que finalmente fue el turno de Bella…

-Tu turno Bella! –Gritó Alice.

-Ok… -Dijo Bella levantándose indecisa, como si no supiera qué cantar. Pero entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y sonrió programando su canción.

"Don´t" de Jewel… Yo no la conocía, y no pude anticipar lo que vendría.

_No camines muy cerca –_Susurró con voz dulce, mirándome de lleno a los ojos, los suyos llenos de emoción. Me estaba cantando a mí? Me está pidiendo que me aleje? Mierda, he sido demasiado evidente y cagué mi única oportunidad de ser feliz…

_No respires tan suave_

_No hables tan dulcemente_

_No cantes_

_No te recuestes Oh! Tan cerca –_Carajo!, me está rechazando frente a todo el mundo, lo único que falta es que se consiga una orden de alejamiento! Me sentí devastado… Ella no me quería… al menos no canté yo primero o la vergüenza habría sido absoluta…

_Por favor, no me hagas enamorarme de tí, otra vez –_Qué? Que qué?

_Por favor ayúdame a olvidar_

_Todas esas dulces sonrisas_

_Toda la pasión_

_Todo el calor, la paz, el dolor_

_Todos esos cielos azules_

_Cuando tus palabras era mi libertad_

_Por favor, no me hagas enamorarte de ti, otra vez –_Me ama? Me ama! Sí! Si! Escuchen todos: Bella Swan me ama!

_Demasiadas veces_

_me importó demasiado_

_estuve al borde _–Estuvo al borde, la noche que terminó con Edward…

_Y vi que sostuviste mi mano_

_sabiendo muy bien_

_que no me puedo esconder de esos ojos_

_Por favor, no me hagas enamorarme de ti, otra vez –_Finalizó ella con la emoción quebrando su voz.

Bella terminó la canción con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiera correr a mis brazos abiertos, Alice se interpuso capturándola en un abrazo, por lo que yo me dirigí directo a la máquina de karaoke para programar mi canción. Elvis tenía que funcionar…

Al terminar con mi declaración cantada la miré expectante, y ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó con todas sus fuerzas! Nos besamos por primera vez, en una habitación repleta de amigos y conocidos borrachos que no nos dejarían en paz por el show que acabábamos de regalarles (y que continuábamos presentando)

Me separé de ella despacio con mi frente apoyada en la suya y le señalé con la cabeza al resto de los invitados. La mayoría reía y aplaudía ante nuestra extremadamente pública declaración, y Bella tenía las mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas, pero eso no le impidió decir con voz clara y firme para que todos escucharan

-Te amo Petey –Y besó la punta de mi nariz.

-Y yo a ti ángel –Dije con una enorme sonrisa.

Nos volvimos a sentar, yo en la alfombra, ella en mi regazo, y nos quedamos abrazados sin decir palabra mientras otros invitados tomaron el micrófono para cantar.

Súbitamente yo sentía que esta fiesta no podía acabar lo suficientemente rápido. Necesitaba estar a solas con Bella, necesitaba escucharla decir una y mil veces que me amaba, y necesitaba besarla hasta que sus labios no pudieran más.

En otras palabras, necesitaba convencerme de que ella era por fin realmente mía.

Ojalá Emmett haya grabado todo eso, será un estupendo regalo para Edward, a ver si de una vez termina con el acoso y se va de una buena vez al infierno.

La gente comenzó a retirarse pasadas las 4 de la mañana. Pasadas un par de horas desde el karaoke, Bella se había quedado dormida en mis brazos y yo no me quería mover.

Cuando finalmente me decidí a hacerlo fue cuando la sentí tiritar de frío a través de su delgado vestido. La levanté y la llevé a mi habitación. Necesitaba que mi cama oliera a ella.

La cubrí con la colcha sin despertarla y me recosté a su lado por encima de la misma.

Acaricié su cabello y esperé impaciente a que despertara para comenzar por fin nuestra nueva vida juntos.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Aaaaw! Peter es un dulce! Quién no quiere un Peter para sí misma?**

**Regalo Peters por reviews!**


	9. Emmett está enojado

**Hola a todos! El capítulo pasado dije que regalaba un Peter por Reviews. La ganadora del Peter fue charlottewhitlock, que recibió en su puerta a un Peter desnudo con un moño rojo, frutillas en una mano y un montón de salsa de chocolate en la otra. Yum! ;-)**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, que incluye a un Emmett enojado y planes para el futuro.**

**Cariños!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella POV**

Desperté sola al día siguiente de la fiesta, el karaoke y nuestra declaración.

Y ni siquiera desperté suave, lentamente… nop, desperté ante el estruendo de gruñidos. Gruñidos vampíricos.

_Edward_, pensé.

_Victoria_…

_Los Vulturi_…?

-Ya te lo dije y no te lo voy a repetir, aléjate de ella! –Gruñó Emmett. Alguien estaba atacando a Rosalie?

-La única manera en que me voy a alejar es si ella me lo pide! –Gruñó… Peter?

-No voy a permitir que le hagan daño de nuevo a mi hermanita –Amenazó Em.

-Emmett, ya basta! –Gritó Rosalie –Este asunto es entre Bella y Peter, no te metas.

-El es demasiado viejo para Bella! Se va a aprovechar de ella, ya estuvo casado, es demasiado experimentado, es un vampiro! –Argumentó.

-Edward también es un vampiro y no pareció molestarte su relación con Bella… -Dijo Peter sonando ofendido.

-Porque Edward ni siquiera la tocaba! Difícilmente se aprovecharía de ella si no era capaz ni de besarla como corresponde!

Oh! Trágame tierra, Emmett está protegiendo mi virginidad!

-No voy a aprovecharme de ella, no seas imbécil, yo la amo, no la voy a obligar a nada y todo se va a hacer a su propio ritmo! –Gritó Peter frustrado, como si esta conversación llevara horas… probablemente era así.

Yo decidí tomar mi celular y deslizarme al baño para hablar en privado.

-Aló?

-Jasper, te necesito, ven a la casa de inmediato! –Susurré y corté. En lo que me demoré en salir del baño Jasper estaba en la habitación de Peter esperándome.

-Qué te pasa, estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado.

-Bella! Qué sucede? –Preguntó Emmett poniéndose en posición de ataque... hacia Peter.

-Estás bien ángel? –Preguntó Peter rodeándome con sus brazos e inspeccionándome atentamente. Probablemente me veía terrible, con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior, el maquillaje corrido y mi cabello de "recién levantada"… Agh… al menos podría haberme lavado los dientes.

Pensándolo bien… Si algo tienen los vampiros es tiempo…

Levanté un dedo haciéndoles la seña de esperar un minuto y me encerré en el baño para lavarme los dientes y darme una ducha express. Usé los productos de Peter y terminé oliendo a él… y me gustó.

Luego tomé del cesto de la ropa sucia de Peter una camiseta suya (que me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos) y me puse mis bragas de la noche anterior. Envolví mi cabello en una toalla y salí a enfrentar a mi familia.

Todos estaban en la misma posición en que los había dejado, inmóviles y silenciosos.

-Bien, ahora si podemos hablar –Dije sentándome en la cama.

-No vamos a hablar hasta que te pongas pantalones Bells! –Gruñó Emmett. Yo di un suspiro exasperado, regresé al baño y escarbé en el cesto de ropa de Peter y saqué un par de bóxer que me puse sobre mis bragas. De todos modos no es como si realmente estuvieran sucios…

-Mejor? –Pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Estás usando su ropa sucia? Aaaagh! Isabella Marie Swan, anda a tu habitación a vestirte como corresponde! Con tu propia ropa! –Me ordenó Em.

-No le des órdenes! –Gruñó Peter.

-Emmett Joshua McCarty tu no me mandas! –Grité yo –Y si no te gusta me la saco! –Dije bajándome los bóxer para quedar en bragas.

-Está bien, está bien! Detente! Hermanita desnuda! Ahh, voy a quedar ciego! –Gritó el ridículo de mi hermano mayor cubriéndose los ojos con gesto dramático.

-Nos podemos ir a conversar al living? –Preguntó Jasper tratado de disimular las carcajadas que lo sacudían silenciosamente escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Alice.

-Bien por mi –Dije tomando la mano de Peter. Él acercó mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y me besó suavemente en los labios.

-Buenos días, ángel –Sonrió Peter apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Buenos días Petey! –Dije besándolo en la punta de la nariz.

-Suéltala degenerado! –Gritó Em.

-Vamos al living, Emmett! –Dijo Rosalie casi arrastrándolo escaleras abajo.

-Bella? –Preguntó Alice que estaba inusualmente callada esa mañana.

-Sí, vamos… -Dije y nos dirigimos al primer piso y Peter y yo nos sentamos en sillón de un cuerpo, conmigo en su regazo, para la furia de Emmett.

-Ok, cual es el problema? –Preguntó Jazz.

-El problema es que este pervertido mentiroso se hizo pasar por nuestro amigo para poder poner sus garras sobre Belly Bee, y ahora que lo consiguió se quiere aprovechar y robarle su inocencia!

-Em! –Grité en shock al escucharlo decir esas barbaridades en frente a toda la familia.

-Belly tu no entiendes… los hombres son degenerados, pervertidos malvados que se van a aprovechar de ti… tu eres tan inocente…

-De qué estás hablando? –Pregunté confundida mientras los demás reprimían sus sonrisas.

-De tu flor… -Dijo Em.

-Mi flor? Que flor? –Pregunté confundida hasta que entendí –Ooooh… Eeeew! Em! –Dije poniéndome roja.

-Belly tu eres una niña dulce e inocente, no sabes las cosas que ese pervertido quiere hacer contigo! –Dijo y yo me acerqué más a Peter esperando que las hiciera. _Si por favor!_

-Ese es problema mío! –Grité roja de rabia y vergüenza.

-No lo es, yo soy tu hermano mayor y te voy a cuidar! –Gritó él de vuelta.

-Ya soy mayor de edad! –Me defendí.

-Eres una niña! –Resopló Em.

-No te metas Em, y no soy tan inocente como crees! –Dije pensando en las cosas que quería hacer a Peter, con Peter… que Peter me hiciera a mí…

-Has visto siquiera alguna vez un pene en vivo y en directo? -Preguntó Em desafiante.

-Sí, el tuyo. Mientras tienes sexo o después de que tienes sexo, o en la playa o cuando luchas con osos y te destruyen la ropa. Tu andas desnudo la mitad l tiempo! –Dije incrédula… realmente no lo recordaba?

-Oh… es cierto, pero el mío no cuenta… soy tu hermano… otro… has visto otro? –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tú sabes que no –Respondí avergonzada bajando la mirada. Peter me abrazó aún más fuerte y Jazz me envió un poco de coraje.

-Belly, ese tipo tiene 147 años! –Siguió con su cantaleta.

-Y qué? Tú tienes como 85! –Dije.

-Pero no me trato de aprovechar de niñas de 18! Rose es más vieja que yo! –SMACK! Sonó un golpe que le dio Rose en la cabeza por ser un bruto desconsiderado.

-Tengo 19! –Aclaré.

-Belly…

-Emmy…

-Los hombres tienen deseos que… -Comenzó a hablar nuevamente pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Y yo también! Yo deseo a Peter… yo amo a Peter, Em, no lo arruines… deberías estar contento por mí, no arruinando el momento más feliz de mi vida! –Ya casi estaba a punto de llorar. Por qué Em no podía dejarme en paz?

-Pero Belly, tu flor… -Dijo haciendo un puchero. No es justo, sus pucheros siempre me derriten.

-Agh! Cállate Em, no quiero hablar más de mi flor o de si Peter es el jodido jardineo. Alégrate de mi felicidad y patéale el trasero si me engaña con otra o me hace daño, pero no me impidas vivir mi momento –Dije poniéndome de pié, y caminando hacia él.

-Te quiero hermanita… -Dijo Em resignado.

-Te quiero Emmy –Dije abrazándolo. Me emocioné y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas… Em quería lo mejor para mí…

-Te voy a estar vigilando –Dijo Em a Peter mientras me abrazaba en un abrazo de oso.

-No esperaría meno de ti –Respondió Peter simplemente.

-Tranquilo Em, yo ya tuve esta conversación con Peter desde hace meses –Dijo Jasper –Y de verdad crees que habría permitido que mi hermano se quedara con nosotros si pretendiera hacer algo malo a Bella?

-Entonces por qué no dijiste nada antes? –Pregunté yo.

-Sí, Jasper, por qué me dejaste pelear con mi hermanita? –Dijo Em aún abrazándome.

-Porque ustedes necesitaban defender sus puntos de vista! No me habrías creído si te lo hubiera dicho…

-Y cómo sabes que no te hubiera creído? –Preguntó Em.

-Por que yo se lo dije –Respondió Alice… con razón no se había involucrado antes –Y para tu tranquilidad, Em, no veo más que cosas buenas en el futuro para Bella y para Peter…

-Mmmmmmmh…

-Emmy… -Rogué.

-Está bien, pero si la dañas… -Amenazó Em.

-Jay me va a patear el trasero, no te preocupes más y devuélveme a mi novia! –Dijo Peter. Su novia? Oh sí!

-Mmmmmmmmh… -Dijo frunciendo el ceño pero me soltó. Yo besé su mejilla y caminé hacia Peter.

-Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –Preguntó Rosalie.

-Podemos ir de cacería –Dijo Alice.

-Sí, la verdad es que después de todos los humanos de anoche estoy bastante sediento –Dijo Jasper.

-Está bien yo puedo quedarme y ordenar la casa –Ofrecí.

-Yo me quedo contigo, fui de cacería anteanoche. No estoy sediento… -Ofreció Peter. Oh sí! Solos todo el día!

-Yo también me quedo –Dijo Em.

-Oh no, tu vas con nosotros –Dijo Rose. Yo le envié una sonrisa y Jazz me envió una oleada de humor. Él sabía perfectamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Me sonrojé.

-Bien, todo arreglado. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana! –Dijo Alice.

-Bien, adiós! –Dije apenas ocultando mi entusiasmo.

Luego de una larga despedida con sermón incluido por parte de Emmett, finalmente se largaron todos menos Peter. Yo esperé 5 segundos antes de correr hacia él y lanzarme en sus brazos, abrazándolo con brazos y piernas.

-Te dije esta mañana que te amo? –Pregunté.

-No, y llevo horas esperando para escucharlo. Te amo, ángel –Dijo besándome mientras sus manos me sostenían por los muslos, sobre mi piel desnuda.

Su lengua recorrió mis labios hasta que los entreabrí para darle paso a la mía, que se encontró con la suya. Esperé que me soltara o que me dijera que era demasiado para él, pero en vez de eso Peter profundizó el beso y enroscó su lengua con la mía.

Creí morir un poco ante las nuevas sensaciones que recorrieron mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Petey! –Gemí. Quería decir algo, pero mi cuerpo y m cerebro batallaban por quién tendría el control… mi cuerpo estaba ganando.

-Sí ángel –Dijo bajando con sus labios por mi cuello, besando desde mi mandíbula hasta detrás de mi oreja. Oh por Dios!

-Nada… después… Oh! Otra vez –Dije cuando metió su lengua en mi oído.

-Segura? –Respiró contra mi cuello.

-De qué? –Pregunté confundida.

-De que quieres hablar después… puedo detenerme –Dijo besándome otra vez, larga, apasionadamente.

-Mmmmmmh… -Dije mientras él besaba mi cuello

-Mmmmmmh –Repitió él cuando yo copié sus movimientos y besé la deliciosa piel de su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre el cual soplé, haciéndolo estremecer. Hice estremecerse a un vampiro!

-Petey, es que… lo que dijo Em… es verdad… yo nunca… -Dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. Peter se detuvo de inmediato y nos llevó al sillón más cercano, sentándose conmigo en su regazo, con mis piernas aún rodeando su cintura.

-Lo sé ángel… lo sé y está bien. Lo que dije es cierto… todo lo que hagamos va a ser a tu ritmo, tus reglas… Yo he esperado bastante, puedo seguir esperando… -Y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz –Siempre que me sigas besando como lo hiciste recién.

-Yo… quiero… -Por qué era tan difícil? Oh mierda!

-Qué quieres? –Preguntó él con su frente contra la mía.

-Todo… todo contigo… sólo… no hoy… quiero disfrutarte paso a paso… entiendes?

-Yo quiero lo mismo… tenemos la eternidad frente a nosotros… y yo también quiero todo contigo.

-Te requeteamo –Dije besándolo.

-Te recontrarrequeteamo! –Respondió él. Nos besamos suavemente –Ángel, hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo…

-Dime…

-Bueno, yo sé que debes haber tenido tus motivos, para romper relaciones con tu padre, pero creo que deberías tratar de hablar con él…

-Por qué? A qué viene esto? –Pregunté extrañada.

-Porque lo extrañas, siempre lo mencionas en tus sueños, y ahora que no estás con Edward ya no hay motivos para que estén distanciados.

-Tienes razón… pero no sé si me va a perdonar… le dije cosas bastante odiosas cuando me fui de casa… él no se merecía cómo lo traté –Dije profundamente arrepentida.

-Mira ángel, la cosa es que ahora eres una adulta y debes comportarte como tal… -Me dijo seriamente –Y tienes que hacerte cargo de tus errores… si trataste mal a tu padre, deberías disculparte. Si él acepta tus disculpas o no, es su problema, pero al menos tu vas a pasar a nuestra nueva vida sin los errores del pasado… entiendes lo que digo?

-Entiendo, y tienes razón… supongo que debería volver a Forks y hablar con él… -concedí -Gracias Petey…

-Gracias por qué? –Preguntó.

-Por ayudarme a ser una mejor persona –Respondí y lo besé un poco más.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Aaaaaaw! Alguien más quiere Peters con salsa de chocolate? Pues a dejar reviews!**


	10. Charlie

**Hola a todos! Lo siento por el retraso en la actualización, lamentablemente la vida real se interpuso entre mi escritura y yo.**

**Respondiendo a la consulta de Michie: el actor que representa a Peter en mi mente es Paul Walker. Googleen fotos de él, vale la pena cada segundo que inviertan en ojear sus fotos ;-)**

**Hay varios interesados en escribir un one shoot sobre Jasper. Mi idea: Escribirlos y publicarlos todos juntos en un blog. La inspiración pueden ser algunas fotos de Jasper, algo así como "elige tu Jasper y escribe sobre él" Más detalles en mi blog de Jasper (link en mi perfil) bajo la etiqueta "concurso"**

**Un abrazo enorme a todos, y que disfruten.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Mira ángel, la cosa es que ahora eres una adulta y debes comportarte como tal… -Me dijo seriamente –Y tienes que hacerte cargo de tus errores… si trataste mal a tu padre, deberías disculparte. Si él acepta tus disculpas o no, es su problema, pero al menos tu vas a pasar a nuestra nueva vida sin los errores del pasado… entiendes lo que digo?_

_-Entiendo, y tienes razón… supongo que debería volver a Forks y hablar con él… -concedí -Gracias Petey…_

_-Gracias por qué? –Preguntó._

_-Por ayudarme a ser una mejor persona –Respondí y lo besé un poco más._

I know that i am just a grain of sand  
>Meeting water at the land<br>We could make our castles here  
>And sweep them all away<p>

I know that i am just a drop of water  
>Frozen into ice on the stormy earth<br>Who gave us birth  
>Over and over in cycles<br>Lovely cycles  
><em>A song for the angels  The Great Lake Swimmers_

**Peter POV**

-Bella –Dije cuando terminó el beso más dulce que me habían regalado en mi vida -Te propongo hacer una locura…

-Dime!-Dijo entusiasmada.

-Vamos a Forks… ahora! –Le dije pensando que cuanto antes solucionara Bella sus problemas con su padre, mejor.

-Pero… son dos días de camino en auto… y eso sin parar… tengo clases el lunes… -Dijo ella confundida.

-En avión ángel… anda a empacar y no es que no me guste verte con mi ropa, pero tal vez no deberías usar mi ropa interior el día en que me presentes a tu padre –Sonreí -Cuando estés lista partiremos al aeropuerto.

-De verdad? –Preguntó feliz –De verdad vas a hacer esto por mí? Vamos a Forks? Vamos a ver a Charlie? Oh Petey! –Dijo lanzándose a mis brazos –Te amo!...gracias…gracias…gracias… -Dijo marcando cada palabra con un beso en distintos lugares de mi rostro. Nunca nadie me había demostrado tanto amor, tanto agradecimiento o simplemente tanto entusiasmo por estar conmigo… Charlotte simplemente me daba por contado y nunca me hizo sentir especial ni tan amado como lo hacía Bella en su simple entusiasmo y sus castos besos.

-De verdad –Dije tomando su cintura –Corre a vestirte y empacar un bolso de trasnoche, que ya son las 10 am, y estamos atrasados –Dije dándole una palmada en el trasero. Ella dio un gritito y corrió escaleras arriba. Yo me dirigí a mi laptop a comprobar vuelos pero no encontré nada satisfactorio en aerolíneas convencionales. Todas tenían una o más escalas en Minneapolis y se demoraban al menos 5 horas y media. Era demasiado tiempo encerrado con un montón de humanos que no fueran Bella… no podía arriesgar comerme a alguien frente a ella.

Finalmente, decidí contratar un avión privado, total, si algo he juntado en todos estos años es dinero…

Hice los trámites rápidamente y corrí a hacer mi bolso. Una vez que todo estuvo listo me dirigí al cuarto de Bella.

-Todo listo ángel, el avión nos espera –Le dije.

-Querrás decir que el avión _no_ espera… los aviones no esperan a nadie… -Comentó abrochándose las zapatillas.

-El avión espera cuando es un avión privado. Mas les vale o no les pagaré un peso… y me comeré al piloto –Le guiñé un ojo.

-Peter! Arrendaste un avión! –Me regañó poniendo sus pequeños puños en su cintura. Me divirtió, pero no era el momento de hacerle caso a sus complejos contra gastar dinero.

-Sí, y no quiero quejas. Acordaste hacer una locura y esto es parte del trato. Tengo dinero y lo vamos a gastar en algo que debió haber ocurrido hace meses. Vamos a hacer feliz a tu padre –Dije poniendo mis manos en su cintura –No más quejas ángel, este es dinero bien invertido –Tomé sus manos y las posicioné en mi cintura –No estamos hablando de lujos extravagantes ni joyas, es un simple medio de transporte… ni siquiera creo que te den champagne –Dije pensando en advertir a la azafata de no ofrecerle a Bella nada demasiado sofisticado) –Ok?

-Ok… gracias… -Dijo besando la punta de mi nariz con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por qué? –Pregunté –Me esperaba una discusión, no un beso.

-Por no aguantar mi mierda, por impulsarme a ver y reconciliarme con mi padre, por el viaje, por ser mi novio y por amarme… -Dijo abrazándose fuerte a mí. Esta mujer me derretía… la amaba y me hacía sentir amado. Este era el mejor día de mi vida…

…oOo…

El vuelo fue cómodo y sin inconvenientes. Bella se acurrucó en su asiento apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas y se quedó dormida… supongo que anoche no durmió mucho, sobre todo al tener que despertar con los gritos de Emmett.

Yo me pasé las horas estudiando su rostro, memorizando cada rasgo, cada peca, contando sus pestañas, maravillándome con el perfecto arco de sus cejas… sin poder creer mi suerte. Ya no estaría solo, ella quería estar conmigo por siempre, me amaba y quería que la convirtiera… me lo pidió antes de convertirnos en una pareja y eso me hizo darme cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Mi Bella… mi Bella que me regaló una familia, una vida, un propósito, que me impulsó a estudiar, a ampliar mis horizontes y a reír… lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de ayudarla a reparar su relación con su padre.

Jodido Edward nunca debió permitir que ella lo dejara todo para huir con él… Ella es demasiado joven, demasiado cariñosa… la familia debiera ser sagrada… Grrrrr! Ya me dan ganas de desmembrar a Edward otra vez… en fin, ya íbamos en camino a reparar ese error.

…oOo…

Al llegar a Seattle arrendé un 4x4 Ford Escape negro con los vidrios tintados y compramos algo de almuerzo para que Bella pudiera comer en el camino.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde llegamos por fin al pueblito de Forks. Pude sentir a Bella tensarse al pasar el letrero de bienvenida, pero tomé su mano y la besé, recordándole que yo estaría con ella en cada momento y eso pareció calmarla.

Bella me dio indicaciones para llegar a casa de su padre, una casita blanca que tenía estacionada afuera una patrulla de policía.

-Charlie está en casa –Comentó con voz temblorosa.

-Tranquila ángel, tú sabes que estoy aquí. Todo va a salir bien.

-Lo sé… lo sé… todo va a estar bien –Dijo y suspiró. Nos besamos brevemente y bajamos del auto.

Bella se acercó lentamente a la puerta y yo me mantuve a unos pasos de distancia. Esto debía hacerlo ella a su propio ritmo.

Tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos. Yo pude escuchar los ruidos de alguien levantándose del sillón y sus pasos acercándose hacia la puerta.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió…

-Bella! –Exclamó un hombre de unos 40 años, alto y en buena forma física.

Sin embargo, había algo en él que lo hacía ver mayor… como esas personas que envejecen prematuramente cuando han tenido una vida difícil, Charlie Swan se veía golpeado por el dolor. Seguramente el olor de creer que había perdido a su hija para siempre. Maldije a Edward una vez más.

-Papá… lo siento tanto –Dijo Bella echándose a llorar. Charlie la encerró en un abrazo protector y rompió a llorar como un niño.

Me sentí como un intruso al observar ese reencuentro entre padre e hija, pero me mantuve a corta distancia y en silencio. Bella sabía que me podía pedir que me largara de ser necesario.

-Bella, mi niña… estás bien? –Dijo él tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Bella se limitó a asentir y abrazarlo otra vez.

-Quién es él? –Preguntó Charlie apuntando hacia mí y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga.

-Ese es Peter, mi novio –Dijo Bella extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Yo la tomé con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha me presenté.

-Peter Whitlock, mucho gusto señor.

-Charlie Swan –Dijo evaluándome –Qué pasó con Edward? -Preguntó a Bella.

-Terminamos… terminamos antes de que yo me fuera a la Universidad en Lansing… él fue a estudiar a Alaska. Peter es el hermano de Jasper… y nos hicimos novios ayer… -Dijo Bella enrojeciendo. Estuve orgulloso de ella. Explicó todo sin necesidad de mentir.

-Bien, bien, adelante, no nos vamos a quedar parados afuera toda la noche… Dime Peter, te gusta el hockey? –Peguntó expectante.

-Sí señor, soy fanático de los Caps –Dije sabiendo que ese era el equipo favorito de Charlie.

-Perfecto! Está empezando el partido. Bella, quieres pedir un par de pizzas? Mientras comemos me pueden contar qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Siéntate hijo –Me dijo a mí… Hijo? Já… yo podría ser su tatarabuelo… pero aún así, me hizo sentir humilde y aceptado.

Pasamos la velada viendo el partido y yo escondiendo trozos de pizza en servilletas que Bella botaba a la basura cada cierto rato. Yo no estaba dispuesto a tragar, pero tampoco quería que Charlie sospechara de mi falta de apetito. Ella se divirtió montones haciéndolo y Charlie disfrutó de su buen humor.

Después del partido conversamos de todo un poco y le hablamos de nuestra vida en East Lansing. Yo le conté de mis estudios en computación y Bella le habló de su experiencia universitaria, sus asignaturas, su facultad y sus profesores.

Charlie simplemente escuchaba y rebosaba de orgullo.

Alrededor de las 11 de la noche nos despedimos. Teníamos un largo viaje que hacer al día siguiente.

Bella y yo pasamos la noche en un hotel en un hotel en Port Ángeles y el día domingo, bien temprano, emprendimos rumbo a Seattle.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las 4 pm, con una Bella cansada pero feliz.

Emmett la recibió con un abrazo y ella procedió a reunir a la familia para contarles, rebosando entusiasmo, de nuestro viaje express.

Cuando Bella terminó el relato, Emmett se puso de pié y delante de todos dijo

-Lo siento Peter, supongo que te juzgué mal… si quisieras aprovecharte de Bella lo habrías hecho este fin de semana… -Y me extendió la mano.

-Está bien Emmett, simplemente estás cuidando de Bella y te lo agradezco –Dije estrechándola.

-Aaaaaaaaaw … Ahora si somos una familia feliz –Exclamó Alice.

…oOo…

El resto de esa tarde la pasamos relajados, Bella jugando cartas y tratando de hacer trampas a Em y Rosalie, y Jazz y yo encerrados en su estudio en la otra casa… jugando Battle Tech…

…oOo…

Por la noche Bella apareció en mi habitación vistiendo shorts y una camiseta y su cabello levantado en una coleta. Sin decir palabra se acercó a mí que estaba tendido sobre la cama leyendo un libro, y me besó apasionadamente. Yo respondí con igual entusiasmo y nos rodé para que ella quedara bajo mi cuerpo. Tomé una de sus piernas desnudas y acariciándola, la acomodé rodeando mi cintura. Hice lo mismo con la otra y metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su estómago. Ella respondió tratando de quitarme mi camiseta, y después de mucho forcejeo decidí ayudarla.

Me separé de ella un poco y me saqué la camiseta. Ella jadeó un poco y puse oler su excitación. Inmediatamente retomé nuestra posición anterior y decidí ser un poco más osado, subiendo mis manos por sus costados para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que mi ángel no estaba usando brassier…

No pude contenerme y acaricié sus pechos con mis manos, causando deliciosos ruiditos de su parte. Ella se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas y arqueo su espalda hacia mí.

Había sido tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer… y nunca deseé a ninguna como deseaba a Bella en ese momento… Pero sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, que Emmett tenía algo de razón al advertirme sobre la inocencia de Bella.

Aún así decidí que no habría daño en sacarle la camiseta. Me moría por ver sus pechos desnudos, por besarlos, por sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hice. Adorar su piel por horas, besarnos hasta que los labios de Bella estuvieron hinchados, acariciarnos hasta que conocimos cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

Reconozco que debí luchar con mi lujuria por su cuerpo y con mi lujuria por su sangre, pero debo decir que cada segundo de esa dulce tortura valió la pena. Bella valía la pena.

Ya tarde por la noche, Nos quedamos los dos abrazados e inmóviles por largo rato, disfrutando de la intimidad de estar juntos, a solas y en silencio.

Luego, Bella se metió entre las sábanas y poco a poco quedó dormida.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué puedo decir? Cada día me enamoro de Peter un poquito más…**


	11. English Inn

**Más limonada! Uf! Ojalá les guste, ya me dirán qué les parece.**

**No olviden escribir sus one shots de Jasper! Puede ser All Human, Vamp, y con cualquier pareja y POV que desean, mientras se encuentre entre las 1000 y 5000 palabras.**

**Y pasen la voz!**

**Muchos cariños a todos y gracias por su paciencia, ya que como habrán visto, FF ha estado con fallas técnicas que me impidieron publicar durante casi 2 días.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11**

Baby I've been drifting away  
>I've been dreaming all day<br>Of holding you, touching you  
>The only thing I wanna do<br>Is be with you, as close to you  
>As I can be<br>Let's make love, all night long  
>Until all of our strength is gone<br>Hold on tight, just let go  
>I wanna feel you in my soul<br>Until the sun comes up  
>Let's make love.<p>

_Let's make love / Faith Hill, Tin McGraw_

**Bella POV**

-Esta noche vas a tener tu primera cita de verdad con Peter, Bella, deja de moverte y deja de quejarte! –Dijo Alice enrollando las tenazas en mi cabello.

-Peter ya ha visto cómo luce mi cabello normalmente… incluso lo ha visto cuando recién despierto y está todo enredado… por qué se impresionaría con los risos que pretendes hacerme?

-Por que el hecho de que te tomes extra esfuerzo es un cumplido hacia él –Respondió.

-Mmmmmmmpf! –Resoplé rindiéndome. Si era para Peter lo haría contenta.

-Además tienes un cabello tan bonito… es una pena que lo desperdicies! –Pobre Alice, con lo que le gustaba jugar a la peluquería y su propio cabello era demasiado corto y no servía para gran cosa…

-Ok, pero podrías tratar de apurarte? Llevamos horas entre los masajes capilares, el shock de brillo, las máscaras de algas, la depilación… -Enumeré.

-No puedes apurar la perfección –Respondió ella simplemente.

-Ok… -Suspiré.

-Rose! Estamos listas para comenzar con las manos y pies! –Llamó Alice.

-Por qué no lo hicieron cuando salí de la ducha? O mientras me estabas maquillando? –Pregunté por molestar un poco.

-Porque te estás moviendo tanto que habrías arruinado la manicure pegoteando esmalte en tu cabello, ya lo vi –Dijo tocándose la frente y continuó arreglando mi cabello en un moño que dejaba caer libremente varios risos por mi cuello y mi rostro.

-Hola Rose –Suspiré mientras Rosalie entraba en la habitación a paso humano.

-Hola Bella… paciencia! –Me guiñó un ojo. Nuestra relación había mejorado montones desde que nos mudamos a Lansing. Yo le entregué mis manos y ella procedió a limar, hidratar y pintar mis 20 uñas de color rojo sangre.

…oOo…

Cuando estuve lista y "perfecta" Alice descubrió mi vestido. Decidí confiar en su criterio y probármelo antes de quejarme.

Wooow!

Era un vestido con el corsé de raso que resaltaba mi cintura y me hacía ver un escote que no sabía que poseyera. Mi espalda quedaba casi completamente desnuda y la falda de era de tul cortado en tiras asimétricas que dejaban ver porciones de mis piernas.

Todo fue complementado con joyas de plata facilitadas por Rosalie y un par de sandalias asesinas que me hicieron desear que Peter me cargara por toda la noche.

…oOo…

Bajé las escaleras sintiéndome una estrella de cine. Realmente Alice había gastado buena parte del día en arreglarme y sólo pude imaginar el tiempo que habría llevado encontrar mi "perfecto atuendo"… poco a poco comencé a entender a qué se refería Alice al decir que ella estaría muy ocupada este año sin necesidad de estudiar.

Peter me esperaba al pié de la escalera luciendo maravilloso como siempre pero esta vez con un traje negro de 3 piezas, camisa blanca y corbata blanca y negra. Sus zapatos brillaban y en sus manos tenía un maravilloso corsage de orquídeas. Me sentí como si me dirigiera a mi fiesta de graduación.

-Te ves maravillosa ángel –Dijo Peter besándome levemente en los labio, sus ojos brillantes. Me prendió el corsage en la cadera, donde comenzaba la falda de mi vestido, y tomó mi mano para besar mis nudillos.

-Tú no lo haces nada mal Petey! Deberías conseguir un trabajo en un banco o una funeraria y vestirte así todos los días –Bromeé.

-Bella! –Gritó Alice desde el segundo piso… supongo que eso no era apropiado hablar de trabajos en una funeraria en una primera cita…

-Lo siento… -Dije haciendo un puchero, esperando no haber arruinado nada entre nosotros.

-Te amo ángel –Respondió él y me dirigió a la puerta.

-Adiós Alice! –Grité –No me esperes despieeertaaaaa! –Y con eso cerré la puerta tras de mí.

…oOo…

Nuestra cena fue maravillosa. Fuimos al mejor restaurant de Lansing, The English Inn, una maravillosa casona de ladrillo estilo tudor que era famosa por su cocina y espectacular servicio.

Peter había pedido un salón privado para nosotros por lo que él no tendría que fingir comer.

Cuando el mozo nos trajo la carta yo apenas supe qué elegir… todo se veía maravilloso.

Peter me guiñó un ojo y dijo

-Yo voy a comenzar con el bisque de langosta y luego quiero el Chateaubriand.

-Yo quiero el cóctel de camarones y el strudel de hongos salvajes –Dije pensando en que de todos modos comería parte de la cena de Peter.

-Excelente elección –dijo el mozo -Vino? –Preguntó.

-El vino de la casa estará bien –Contestó Peter. Yo sonreí. Ninguno de los dos sabía nada de vinos, yo porque soy una ignorante y Peter porque es un vampiro.

Pasamos la velada conversando y contándonos anécdotas. La comida estaba, por supuesto, deliciosa, y yo probé tanto lo que pedí yo como lo que pidió Peter, pero teniendo cuidado de no comer demasiado. No podía enfermarme por golosa con las actividades que tenía en mente para después…

…oOo…

Después de comer dimos un paseo por los maravillosos jardines que rodeaban los salones del restaurant y por último regresamos a casa.

Extrañamente, no había nadie ahí… yo me esperaba a Alice acribillándome de preguntas y a Emmett olisqueándome para saber dónde me había tocado Peter.

Pero no había nadie… solos por fin.

Subimos a la habitación de Peter y pude notar el leve brillo dorado de la luz del fuego desde debajo de la puerta cerrada. Al abrirla quedé impactada.

Cientos de velas encendidas ocupaban cada superficie, logrando un encantador y romántico efecto. Mientras yo giraba mirando a mi alrededor, Peter se dirigió a su equipo de música y puso las nocturnas de Chopin, mis favoritas.

-Petey… todo ha sido tan… perfecto… no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… Te amo tanto… -Dije abrumada por mis sentimientos. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla pero la recogí rápidamente, no queriendo arruinar mi maquillaje.

-Ángel… tú eres perfecta para mí… Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie… jamás… -Dijo y se acercó a mí para besarme. Comenzó como un beso suave, lento y sensual, pero poco a poco subió de intensidad hasta que ambos jadeamos y mi corazón latió desbocado.

-Petey… estoy lista… -Me sonrojé, por supuesto –Estoy lista para ti… quiero que me hagas el amor –Le pedí tímidamente, asustada de su posible rechazo. Por favor que no me diga que no… no podría soportarlo…

-Si estás completamente segura ángel… va a ser un honor hacerte mía esta noche –Dijo y me volvió a besar.

…oOo…

**Peter POV**

Esta era la noche más importante de mi vida. Tenía que hacer esto bien. Tenía que demostrarle mi amor, mi preocupación, mi necesidad de hacerla feliz… Y mi capacidad de satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades…

-Qué tal un masaje ángel? –Pregunté.

-Quieres que te dé un masaje? Preguntó sorprendida mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No, quiero darte un masaje… si quieres –Añadí sin querer obligarla a nada.

-Oh… Ok…

-Bien… déjame sacarte ese vestido –Dije con la voz ronca de deseo. Había querido arrancarle el jodido vestido desde que la vi bajar las escaleras.

-Ok –Dijo girándose para que pudiera bajar su cremallera. Obviamente no usaba brassier… Pero lo que no me esperaba eran las bragas… un par de cortes de encaje totalmente transparente.

-Acuéstate sobre tu estómago –Le ordené mientras buscaba en mi velador el aceite para masajes que había comprado para la ocasión.

Ella me obedeció sin cuestionamientos y quedó tendida sobre mi cama, desnuda salvo por sus braguitas, tal como la soñé una y mil veces.

Comencé untando mis manos con una pequeña cantidad de aceite y acaricié sus hombros, lentamente, identificando los puntos en los que su tensión se concentraba.

Milagrosamente, ante mi toque la tensión pareció abandonarla y ella suspiró feliz.

Seguí bajando poco a poco, trabajando su espalda y su cintura hasta el borde de sus bragas y pude oír su respiración agitarse mientras me acercaba a su trasero.

Pero mis planes eran otros. Bajé hasta la planta de sus pies y masajeé cada uno con mis manos y la yema de mis dedos. Ella emitió algunos gemidos de placer que tímidamente trató de acallar.

Son el sondo más dulce que he oído en mi vida.

Seguí subiendo, masajeando sus pantorrillas, detrás de sus rodillas y sus muslos.

-Necesito sacarte las bragas ángel, están en mi camino –Le advertí. Supe de antemano que ella no se negaría.

Y estuve en lo correcto. Sin decir palabra ella simplemente levantó su trasero hacia mí para que yo pudiera deslizar sus bragas por sus piernas. Ese simple gesto casi me hace llegar al clímax sin necesidad de nada más… demasiado sexi para describirlo con palabras.

Sin perder tiempo comencé a acariciar sus nalgas acercándome a su centro pero sin tocar nada salvo su glorioso trasero. El olor de su excitación se intensificó y yo estaba imposiblemente duro, pero aún quise prolongar esta deliciosa tortura un poco más.

-Sabes lo sexi que eres ángel? –Pregunté directamente en su oído, mis manos sin abandonar su trasero por un segundo.

-Peter por favor… –Dijo ella proyectando su trasero hacia arriba.

-Qué quieres ángel? Lo que sea, no tienes más que pedirlo…

-No lo sé! –Dijo frustrada –Pero tú sí lo sabes… lo que sea que necesito, dámelo, no guanto más… -Gimió en frustración.

-Será esto? Dije separando sus piernas e introduciendo un dedo en su hendidura, apenas rozándola.

-Aaaagh!… sí… -Gimió.

-Mmmmmh… ángel estás tan mojada… -Dije mientras mis dedos acariciaban gentilmente su clítoris. Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, entre levantar su trasero, exponiéndola a mí y presionando su pelvis contra la cama para obtener más fricción contra mi mano.

Yo hice rodar su cuerpo y me posicioné entre sus piernas, para poder besar su boca, su rostro y sus pechos mientras mis dedos seguían acariciándola, tentándola y penetrándola hasta hacerla explotar en un orgasmo. Seguí acariciándola y besándola suavemente hasta que su respiración se hubo calmado.

-Te necesito Bella… déjame hacerte el amor esta noche –Pedí… Ella mordió su labio inferior y asintió.

Me desnudé rápidamente y regresé a mi lugar entre sus piernas. Posicioné la punta de mi erección en su entrada.

-Estás segura, ángel? –Pregunté sabiendo que si me decía que no rompería a llorar como un niño.

-Segura… hazme el amor Petey –Dijo ella besándome dulcemente, calmando mis aprensiones.

No necesité más incentivo… lentamente la penetré hasta que toda mi extensión estuvo dentro de ella. Bella gimió de dolor y yo me detuve un momento para dejarla acostumbrarse a mi tamaño y permitir que sus músculos se relajaran.

Una vez que su rostro se suavizó me retiré lentamente hasta casi abandonar su calor, sólo para volver a entrar lentamente hasta que estuve completamente dentro de ella otra vez.

Su ardor contra mi frialdad era una nueva capa añadida a la sensación maravillosa que era mi Bella, y la enormidad del momento me abrumó. Por fin era mía… y yo por fin era completa y totalmente feliz.

Nada faltaba en mi vida, y todo me lo había entregado ella… mi Bella.

Tomé una de sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos y la posicioné sobre su cabeza mientras mi otra mano acariciaba su cuerpo. Nuestras bocas estaban unidas en besos, palabras sueltas y suspiros, y yo establecí un paso lento pero firme, penetrándola una y otra y otra vez.

Cuando sentí sus músculos volver a tensarse apuré el paso, y segundos después de que ella alcanzara su clímax la seguí con el mío, sacudiéndome en el orgasmo más poderoso que haya disfrutado jamás.

Rodé nuestros cuerpos sin salir de ella y Bella quedó lacia y agotada sobre mí, pero sonriendo feliz.

-No hay palabras para describirte ángel… eres maravillosa –Dije besándola en la punta de la nariz.

-Tú lo eres… te amo Petey… te amo tanto… nunca me dejes –Me pidió.

-Nunca jamás… vamos a pasar nuestra eternidad juntos y cada día va a ser tan perfecto como hoy –Prometí seriamente.

Bella se acurrucó sobre mí y yo nos cubrí con la colcha. Gracias a la chimenea no hacía frío, pero mi cuerpo helado podía bajar su temperatura corporal.

-Te amo, ángel… -Murmuré esa noche más veces de las que pude contar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ok chicuelas, merezco una avalancha de comentarios o qué?**

**Jejejejejeje**

**Díganme qué les pareció… valió la pena la espera? Me pone nerviosa escribir lemons, nunca estoy segura de si lo hice bien...**


	12. El paraíso

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con nuestro querido Peter.**

**Como siempre, les recuerdo: Escriban sus one shots de Jasper!**

**Y abrazos para todos, hoy soy mujer de pocas palabras.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 12**

Let the phone ring, let's go back to sleep  
>Let the world spin outside out door, you're the only one that I wanna see<br>Tell your boss you're sick, hurry, get back in I'm getting cold  
>Get over here and warm my hands up, boy, it's you they love to hold<br>And stop thinking about what your sister said  
>Stop worrying about it, the cat's already been fed<br>Come on darlin', let's go back to bed  
>Put the phone machine on hold<br>Leave the dishes in the sink  
>Do not answer the door<br>It's you that I adore-  
>I'm gonna give you some more.<p>

_Morning song / Jewel_

**Bella POV**

Peter y yo pasamos todo ese fin de semana en cama, haciendo el amor, leyendo, riendo, conversando, conociéndonos y en mi caso, durmiendo y comiendo.

Y todo lo realizamos desnudos.

Y fue el paraíso.

Después de tanto imaginar lo que sería tener intimidad física y emocional con el hombre que amo, no pude menos que agradecer a mis ángeles (si, aún creo en ellos, estoy segura de que ellos son los que me enviaron a Peter) que Edward no me haya permitido llegar a conocerlo de esta forma.

Y a pesar de que el hecho de que Peter hubiera estado casado antes, (y por lo tanto hubiera vivido esto antes con otra persona) era una espina en mi costado, él nunca me hizo dudar de su amor, devoción y felicidad de estar conmigo.

Todo este fin de semana había sido más que sexo, era puro amor y flojera e imaginar que éramos 2 amebas flotando sobre las sábanas, conectando nuestros cuerpos, compartiendo fluidos, nadando en la nada.

Los horarios de comer, levantarse o bañarse no importaban. Comí cuando estuve hambrienta y nos bañamos cuando estuvimos cubiertos por la esencia del otro, simplemente para volver a la cama y amarnos un poco más.

Peter me entretuvo a ratos leyendo en voz alta cuentos del "País de Octubre" de Ray Bradbury y "El color que cayó del cielo" de H.P. Lovecraft, riendo a carcajadas de mi terror a los aliens y bebés malditos, en circunstancias de que yo vivía con un montón de vampiros y mi mejor amigo había sido un hombre lobo.

-Humpf! –Resoplé -No es lo mismo! –Exclamé ofendida -Lovecraft es aterrador!

-No, no es lo mismo –Aclaró él riendo -Los vampiros y hombres lobos son reales, pero las maldiciones, bebés satánicos y hombrecitos verdes no lo son.

-Y como sabes? No has estado vivo tanto tiempo –Dije escéptica –Además no son hombrecitos verdes, son creaturas maléficas con exoesqueleto, tenazas y montones de patas y se comen a tus perros guardianes y...

-Yo no lo sé por seguro, ángel –Admitió interrumpiéndome -_Apenas _tengo 160 años… -pero conozco a vampiros de más de 3000 años… seguro _ellos _habrían visto algo en todo ese tiempo…

-Como sea, no pienso ir sola a la cocina… ni al baño… me voy a aguantar hasta que sea de día –Dije resuelta a no arriesgarme a hacer pis a solas.

-Bella! Prometiste que no te asustarías si te leía historias de miedo! –Me recriminó.

-No es mi culpa… tu lees demasiado bien, haces las voces y todo, y mi imaginación… Agh! –Exclamé cerrando los ojos aterrada otra vez, recordando, y se me erizó la piel de espanto.

-Ok, no más Bradbury o Lovecraft para ti. Quieres que te lea "Mujercitas"? Seguro que L.M. Alcott no te puede dar miedo! –Ofreció -Y además está ambientado en mi época como humano…

-Sí! Exclamé entusiasmada. Léeme "Mujercitas"… -Me encanta es libro y me gustó aún más al imaginar a Peter como un extra en la historia.

Después de ½ hora de Jo, Laurie, Beth y Amy pude ir al baño a solas otra vez…

…oOo…

La Universidad el lunes fue nuestro temido regreso a la rutina… pero una rutina mucho más entretenida… una rutina en la que almorzaba con mi novio, en la que estudiaba en la biblioteca con mi novio y en la que me encerraba en los closet de la limpieza con mi novio.

Síp, soy _esa_ clase de chica. Y qué? Cualquiera que tuviera a Peter a su lado trataría de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, es simple lógica.

Por otro lado, gracias a la fiesta y el karaoke, yo era mucho más conocida en la Universidad y mucha gente me saludaba en los pasillos, (probablemente esperando una segunda invitación para la próxima fiesta), pero mi único amigo previo, Jace, apenas me saluda desde esa noche…

Es una lástima, pero parece que yo le gustaba de verdad… Pobre Jace.

Y la verdad, pensé, es que si no hubiera sido por la constante presencia de Peter en mi vida, probablemente me habría gustado Jace… él es un chico estupendo.

Emmett por su parte, ha estado ocupadísimo con Rosalie y Alice, que le inventan todo tipo de panoramas dese viajes de compras hasta excursiones de estudios, así es que Peter y yo hemos tenido la casa virtualmente para nosotros solos, lo que es un enorme alivio. No quiero otra charla sobre flores robadas…

…oOo…

El día viernes por la tarde estábamos solos en la casa. Habíamos despertado y hecho el amor, habíamos ido a la universidad por la mañana, habíamos regresado a casa, hecho el amor por segunda vez, nos habíamos vestido e ido al supermercado y ahora nos encontrábamos descansando en el sofá del living, sin hablar, sino simplemente disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía.

Peter estaba leyendo un grueso volumen de informática y yo me estaba pintando las uñas de los pies intercalando los colores turquesa y magenta. A Peter le gustan de esos tonos, porque dice que mis dedos parecen pequeños caramelos.

Mi espalda se apoyaba en él y mi pierna estaba recogida mientras me pincelaba las uñas cuidadosamente, ultra concentrada en no derramar esmalte en el sofá para no enfrentar la ira de Rosalie.

Peter jugaba ausentemente con un mechón de mi cabello y en la radio sonaba "2 Weeks" de Grizzly Bear, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre.

…oOo…

**Peter POV**

Esta había sido la mejor semana de mi vida… amando y siendo amado por Bella, haciéndola mía y disfrutando del apoyo de nuestra familia… Perfecto.

Lo único que empañaba mi felicidad era mi don, que insistía en avisarme que algo andaba mal, pero sin especificar qué…

Traté de no molestar a Bella con preocupaciones infundadas y de estar alerta dentro de lo posible ante cualquier amenaza, pero luego de días sin que nada pasara, me comencé a relajar.

Qué de malo podía suceder mientras Bella estuviera a mi lado?

…oOo…

El viernes mi ángel despertó a mi lado y sus primeras palabras iluminaron mi día.

-Petey!...Mmmmmh… te amo –Dijo abrazándome y besando mi cuello. Ella nunca perdía oportunidad de desnudar sus sentimientos, y era una de sus cualidades que más apreciaba. Nunca antes nadie me hizo sentirme tan querido.

-Buenos días ángel –Dije acariciando su espalda desnuda. Ya no había más ropa entre nosotros… dormir desnudos era la regla (Bueno, ella dormía y yo me recostaba a leer a su lado) –Dormiste bien?

-Mmmmmh… estaba soñando contigo…-Dijo besando mi pecho.

-Cosas buenas? –Pregunté sorprendido con Bella tomando la iniciativa de esta forma, pero amando cada segundo.

-Te doy una pista? –Preguntó.

-Si, por favor –Le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Siente –Dijo y tomó mi mano para ponerla entre sus piernas. Sus pliegues estaban empapados y el olor de su excitación me asaltó al moverse las cobijas.

-Me vas a contar que soñaste? –Pregunté con voz ronca de deseo.

-Nop, ya te di una pista, ahora tienes que adivinar! –Exclamó acariciando mi abdomen, justo en ese punto que me enloquece…

-Soñaste conmigo? –Pregunté. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

Soñaste que te tocaba aquí? -Pregunté tocando su codo.

-Frío, frío –Canturreó.

-Tal vez te tocaba aquí? –Dije tocando su estómago.

-Tibio, tibio –Dijo pero su voz ya no contenía burla, sino deseo.

-A lo mejor por aquí –Dije acariciando sus rodillas.

-Frío, frío –Dijo decepcionada.

-O por aquí –Dije subiendo por sus muslos.

-Tibio, tibio –Jadeó.

-O por aquí –Dije apenas rozando su monte de Venus.

-Caliente, caliente –Gimió.

-Mmmmmmmmh… tal vez por aquí –Dije acariciando sus pliegues hasta encontrar su clítoris y rodearlo con mis dedos.

-Mmmmh… Petey… Ya no más… no quiero jugar más… -Gimió –Hazme el amor…

-Uh, Uh –Negué con mi cabeza mientras la seguía acariciando –Tú eres la que quería jugar… -Estaba disfrutando demasiado de volverla loca de deseo… hasta que ella tomó mi erección entre sus manos. Mieeerda!

-Quiero… esto… dentro… de mí –Dijo bombeando con cada palabra...

-Tú lo pediste ángel –Dije perdiendo todo interés en jugar y me reacomodé y posicionándome sobre ella, en un solo movimiento la penetré.

Ella gimió ante mi súbita intrusión, pero movió sus caderas hacia mí. Me sentí frenético, y aunque siempre tenía cuidado de controlar mi fuerza con ella, esta vez fui un poco más rudo, cogiéndola, no solamente haciéndole el amor… a ella pareció gustarle.

-Más… más… más fuerte Petey! –Gritó ella. Yo, al no poder aumentar la fuerza de mi penetración, aumenté la velocidad, y sin salir de ella me senté sobre mis talones y tomé sus piernas para posicionar sus tobillos sobre mis hombros, logrando un ángulo que nunca antes habíamos explorado.

Con mis dedos acaricié su clítoris y en cosa de minutos ella estaba comenzando a tensar los músculos de su estómago.

-Agh! Petey, voy a acabar… vente conmigo… ahora! –Exclamó ella… y no me lo tuvo que pedir 2 veces… en pocos segundos yo estaba gritando mi propio clímax.

Quedamos los dos unidos y jadeantes. Yo recuperé la compostura y bajé las piernas de Bella de mi cuello dejándolas juntas sobre el colchón. Habría que cambiar las sábanas… otra vez…

-Bella, ángel, estás bien? –Pregunté cuando ella ni se movió ni abrió los ojos.

-Shhhhh!... –Me hizo callar. La miré perplejo y silencioso por unos minutos –Ese fue… el mejor orgasmo… del mundo –Susurró sin abrir los ojos.

-Por qué no puedo hablar? –Susurré siguiéndole el juego, bastante orgulloso de haberle dado "el mejor orgasmo del mundo".

-Por nada… pensé que un orgasmo como ese se merecía un minuto de silencio –Dijo sonriendo con sus ojos aún cerrados.

-Ángel! Me asustaste! –La regañé –Pensé que te había hecho daño…

-Tú nunca me harías daño Petey… eso estuvo increíble… gracias… te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti Isabella.

…oOo…

Luego de esa sesión de sexo debimos ducharnos rápidamente, Bella tomó una barra de cereal para comerse en el camino y nos dirigimos a la universidad a toda velocidad.

Mis clases iban bastante bien, y realmente es interesante darse cuenta de cuánto ha cambiado el mundo gracias a la tecnología en los últimos 20 años… para qué hablar de en relación con mi época de humano!

Ahora todo son bits y bites, gigas, fibras ópticas, wifi, bluetooth, ram, blueray, SD, Micro SD, USB, Plasma, LCD… y lo mejor de mi carrera en informática… ahora sé lo que son cada una de esas cosas!

Nos volvimos a reunir a la hora de almuerzo y aproveché de besar a Bella bastante seguido en público para dejar claro a todos los cabrones que la deseaban que podían mirar, pero nunca, nunca tocar… a menos que quisieran perder la mano.

Jace era el peor. El jodido cabrón no dejaba de mirarla, pero de acuerdo a lo que decía Bella, ya no le hablaba. Supongo que el chico estaba en verdad enamorado…

Y quién lo podría culpar? Bella es la chica más hermosa de la Universidad, y es dulce y generosa y amable e inteligente. Serían todos unos imbéciles si no la desearan… pero aún así, no la pueden tocar.

Pero por eso es Jace el más peligroso. Porque es humano, guapo, un buen tipo… y sus sentimientos por mi Bella son reales.

…oOo…

Al llegar a casa ataqué a Bella como un salvaje nuevamente. Mis nervios estaban alterados, mi don seguía molestándome y todos esos hombres deseando a mi novia hacían que necesitara reclamarla, con la sensación de que cada vez con ella podría ser la última.

Mi ángel no me decepcionó.

Me respondió con la misma pasión y terminamos teniendo sexo en la escalera.

Benditas Alice y Rosalie que decidieron que merecíamos un poco de privacidad y nos sacaron a Emmett y a Edward de encima.

…oOo…

Nos preparábamos para otro fin de semana maravilloso…

Los dos a solas, ella pintándose las uñas de los pies y yo fingiendo leer mientras la observaba fascinado…

Amo sus pequeños pies, tan pálidos y suaves, con las uñas siempre pintadas de colores brillantes.

Y ella lo sabe… son su nueva arma de seducción.

Hoy decidió pintarse un pié de cada color, magenta y turquesa.

Es adorable.

Descansamos en el sofá y en la radio de escucha algún grupo de música indie…

Y yo respiro tranquilo tratando de aferrarme con uñas y dientes a este oasis de paz.

Y entonces suena el timbre…

Y mi don suena sus alarmas de problemas.

Nuestro visitante no tiene un latido del corazón.

Nuestro visitante está muerto.

Nuestro visitante es un vampiro.

Me deslizo hacia la puerta mientras Bella me mira con el ceño fruncido ante mi súbito cambio de actitud.

Abro la puerta.

Y todo se va a la mierda.

Charlotte.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Qué demonios quiere Charlotte? Alguna teoría?**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	13. Money, money, money

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo con Charlotte enfrentándose a Bella. Espero que les guste, lo traté de hacer lo más realista posible (dentro de los parámetro de una conversación entre vampiros).**

**Pasen por mi blog donde encontrarán fotos de Char y las bases para el concurso de los One shots de Jasper (Para ti Danny). Anímense a participar!**

**Un par de personas me preguntaron cómo se encargó Alice de que Edward no molestara a Peter y Bella por un tiempo. Recuerdan que en la fiesta de karaoke Alice dijo que si Bella cantaba y le enviaban el video a Edward se conseguirían 3 meses de paz? Bueno, pues está funcionando. Edward está en Alaska herido y furioso, pensando en su próxima jugada, pero no aparecerá en escena por un tiempo.**

**Lo siento si no lo dejé más claro desde antes…**

**Abrazos y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Me deslizo hacia la puerta mientras Bella me mira con el ceño fruncido ante mi súbito cambio de actitud._

_Abro la puerta._

_Y todo se va a la mierda._

_Charlotte._

**Capítulo 13**

You don't have to say, what you did,  
>I already know, I found out from him<br>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
>And don't it make you sad about it<br>You told me you loved me  
>Why did you leave me, all alone<br>Now you tell me you need me  
>When you call me, on the phone<br>Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
>With some other guy<br>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
>To cry, cry me a river<p>

_Cry me a river /Glen Hansard_

**Bella POV**

Peter se puso rígido y frunció el ceño y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

En el umbral se encontraba una rubia preciosa, un poco más alta que Alice pero con el cuerpo de un reloj de arena, toda curvas, vestida para matar en jeans ajustados a la cadera con un cinturón rojo y una camiseta sin mangas recortada, mostrando una buena porción de su níveo y perfecto estómago.

Su rostro era perfecto y armonioso, lucía joven de unos 20 años, pero era imposible determinar su verdadera edad… era una vampira.

-Pete! Oh te he extrañado tanto! -Exclamó ella lanzándose a los brazos de mi novio. Por un momento quise matarla, pero supuse que eran viejos amigos y que no es su culpa si es increíblemente hermosa…

-Charlotte… qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Peter sin devolver el abrazo.

Charlotte? _Esa_ es Charlotte? La ex esposa de Peter es esa diosa? Y aquí estoy yo, usando una camiseta gigantesca de Emmett, pantalones de yoga, sin zapatos y mi cabello amarrado en una desordenada coleta. Y cero maquillaje…

Demonios! Trágame tierra!

-Llegué a tiempo para la cena? –Preguntó ella mirándome como yo miraría a un pollo asado, relamiéndose en anticipación.

-Esta es Bella, y es mi novia –Dijo Peter rodeándome protectoramente. Charlotte rompió a reír tan fuerte que si hubiera sido humana habría llorado y se habría hecho pis. _Perra._

-Oh Pete, habla en serio… -Dijo moviendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, descubriendo nuevamente sus perfectas facciones.

-Qué demonios quieres Charlotte? –Preguntó Peter, bastante cabreado.

-A mi esposo, por supuesto! –Exclamó ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Esposo?-Pregunté ahogándome en el significado de la palabra.

-Por supuesto! –Me respondió ella. Luego se volvió hacia Peter y le dijo –No le contaste a tu mascota que estabas casado? Oh Pete, que vergüenza –Dijo moviendo la cabeza en gesto de reprobación –Tsk, tsk, tsk.

-Estás casado? –Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, sintiéndome morir. Soy su amante? _Soy la otra?_ Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Por qué nadie me aclaró que mi novio tiene una esposa? Todos, todos me traicionaron… salvo Emmett y Rosalie.

-Técnicamente… -Dijo Peter.

-Sí o no Peter –Lo interrumpí en tono duro -No es tan difícil: Si o no? –Dije frunciendo el ceño y enviándole una mirada asesina al hombre que amo.

-Sí –Admitió bajando la mirada.

-Oh Dios! –Exclamé sentándome en un sillón y rompí a llorar sin importar que Charlotte me viera con el corazón destrozado.

Me sentí sucia, mancillada, engañada y estúpida. Peter no podía ser tan perfecto como yo creía… tenía que haber una trampa, un defecto escondido.

Y su defecto era una esposa que parecía la encarnación de la belleza, que haría ver a Rosalie como una rubia deslavada.

-Pete, cariño… veo que tus estándares han caído por el suelo… una humana? _Eso_ es lo que te estás cogiendo? Y ni siquiera es bonita! No lo entiendo –Frunció el ceño, ignorando completamente mi llanto y obviando mi presencia.

-Cállate Charlotte, déjala en paz! Qué mierda quieres? A qué viniste? –Gritó Peter sonando amenazador.

-A recuperar mi matrimonio, por supuesto… Siempre te he amado y sé que tú aún sientes cosas por mí –Dijo ella con toda la calma del mundo.

-Nuestro matrimonio? Llevamos 5 años separados! –Exclamó él.

-Por lo mismo, me di cuenta de cuánto extraño estar contigo… -Respondió ella.

-Tu italiano te dejó? –Preguntó Peter destilando veneno.

-Nadie me deja Pete, eso lo sabes bien – Dijo ella seductoramente –Lo dejé… no se comparaba contigo… el mejor sexo de mi vida ha sido contigo… recuerdas cómo solíamos hacerlo por días cada vez? –Oh por Dios! Mátenme ahora, no puedo seguir escuchando esto!

Pero no me pude mover de mi sillón.

-No –Respondió Peter firmemente.

-Oh por favor! A quién tratas de engañar? No me puedes decir que estás satisfecho con la humana! Apuesto que no puedes cogerla por más de una hora cada vez… y que tienes que alimentarla y dejarla descansar… Agh! Humanos… son taaan tediosos… no sé dónde has tenido la cabeza todo este tiempo, pero eso se acabó.

-Estoy con Isabella, Charlotte dime lo que quieres y lárgate.

-Y lo entiendo cariño, de verdad… yo no estaba disponible y un hombre tiene necesidades… lo sé… pero esa humana? -Insistió -Podrías haberte conseguido una que al menos supiera elegir ropa de su talla… y qué edad tiene? Es siquiera legal? Parece que aún no se termina de desarrollar!

_Aaaaaagh! Me acaba de decir que tengo mal gusto, que parezco una niña y que mis pechos son pequeños… maldita sea!_

-Basta! Dime la verdad… Qué quieres? –Gruñó Peter.

-Que regreses a casa conmigo –Respondió ella.

-Ándate al infierno! Ya no siento nada por ti, estoy enamorado de Isabella –Afirmó.

-Oh Pete! Entiendo que estés enojado, sé que me porté mal, pero no tienes que hacerte esto a ti mismo… no la puedes desear a ella como me deseas a mí… tú siempre has tenido buen gusto… -Dijo seductoramente.

_Ouch!_

-Charlotte te lo digo por última vez… vete de aquí ahora o te voy a arrancar la cabeza y me voy a convertir en viudo… -Amenazó Peter.

-Ok, te dejaré pensarlo –Concedió ella -Tienes mi número, voy a estar en la ciudad por unos días atenta a tu llamada. Adiós Pete, te ves bien! –Exclamó sin ni despedirse de mí. No es que le hubiera respondido.

Y con eso la puerta se cerró y yo me sacudí en sollozos y corrí a mi habitación.

…oOo…

**Peter POV**

Mierda! La puta de Charlotte vino y en unas cuantas frases destruyó todo lo que he construido en estos meses. Mi Bella está llorando destrozada y no me quiere abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Claro, podría forzar la puerta o hasta destrozarla, pero eso le quitaría todo poder a Bella. Si ella no quiere abrir la puerta, la voy a respetar.

Necesito a Jay… seguro él podría lograr calmarla lo suficiente para escucharme… simplemente necesito eso, que me escuche.

Pero se encuentran todos de cacería en las montañas y no regresarán hasta el domingo. Nadie me contestará el teléfono por que donde se encuentran no hay señal de celular.

…oOo…

La respiración de Bella se ha acompasado y dejó de sollozar… se quedó dormida.

Y sabiendo que al menos ella descansa, puedo sentarme a pensar en lo ocurrido.

_Charlotte_… qué mierda quiere de mí?

No le creo ni por un segundo que "aún me ama"… sé bien que dejó de amarme la primera vez que se metió a la cama con otro… y de eso hacen al menos 35 años.

Puede ser que se sienta sola?

A lo mejor…

Pero no es sólo eso. Charlotte es una mujer hermosa incluso para estándares vampíricos, y no le será difícil encontrar a otro. Por qué yo?

"_Dinero_", me dice mi don.

Pero también eso lo dudo… le dejé el rancho en New México con todo lo necesario para trabajarlo y producir al menos un par de millones de dólares al año además de acciones y dinero en efectivo…

"_Charlotte no ha trabajado un solo día de su vida mortal o inmortal y no sabe manejar el dinero"_, dice mi don… pero… no sería más fácil trabajar que intentar seducirme?

Aparentemente ella piensa que no…

Yo estoy en posesión de la mitad del efectivo, acciones y propiedades… aunque desde que no estoy con Charlotte, ha sido Jay quien lo ha manejado triplicando el monto. Es sólo eso lo que quiere Char? Dinero?

Es por dinero que vino a destruir mi vida?

No es más sencillo pedírmelo?

Yo le habría dado lo que me hubiera pedido a cambio del divorcio… pero es ella quién me lo negó.

No he querido acudir a los Volturi para conseguir la nulidad de nuestro matrimonio porque nunca me interesó conseguirlo hasta ahora… y ahora no puedo ir a Volterra mientras Bella se mantenga humana, ya que arriesgo exponer que ella se mantiene aún humana y que terminó con Edward.

Es demasiado peligroso… por ahora tendré que seguir casado con Char a menos que ella me quiera dar el divorcio voluntariamente.

Siempre pensé que cuando Bella y yo nos casáramos sería con ella convertida en vampiro y bajo nuestras leyes, por lo que una vez vampirizada no habría nada que temer… Pero mientras Bella se mantenga humana no hay nada qué hacer… La nulidad no es una posibilidad.

Mierda!

"_Jay me va a ayudar_" dice mi don. Gracias a Dios! Una luz de esperanza!

Sea lo que sea lo que pretende Char, con lo que ha hecho pasar a Bella esta tarde ha perdido toda posibilidad de cooperación de mi parte.

Quiere dinero? Que trabaje.

Se siente sola? Que se busque a otro infeliz que la aguante. O que se compre un hámster.

Quiere sexo? Que se compre un vibrador.

Mi Bella se mueve inquieta en las sábanas, gimiendo de miedo. Tiene pesadillas y no estoy a su lado para calmarla… Char va a pagar por esto.

…oOo…

Bella pasó una pésima noche, debatiéndose entre sueños, despertando y volviendo a dormir.

Cuando en la mañana del sábado la oigo despertar definitivamente, inmediatamente le hablo.

-Agh! –Se quejó mientras la cama cruje. Probablemente se acaba de incorporar.

-Bella, ángel… ábreme la puerta por favor… necesitamos conversar… -Ruego

-Déjame en paz Peter, no quiero hablar contigo –Dice con la voz quebrada y sus pasos se dirigen a su baño privado.

Oigo que el agua de la ducha empieza a caer y decido darle algo de privacidad y prepararle algo de desayuno.

…oOo…

Con un sándwich de jamón y queso y un vaso de leche con chocolate en una bandeja, me acerco nuevamente a su habitación.

-Bella ábreme –Le pido.

-No quiero hablar contigo! –Exclamó.

-Necesitamos aclarar lo que pasó… y tú necesitas comer…

-No quiero hablar contigo! No quiero volver a verte! Me niego a ser tu amante! –Lloró sonando destrozada.

-Bella tú nunca has sido mi amante, llevo más de 5 años separado de Charlotte… 5 años en los que ni la había visto… déjame explicarte… Abre la puerta para recibir tu desayuno y te voy a contar todo a través de la puerta… si no me quieres ver está bien, pero por favor come algo! –Trato de negociar.

-Deja la bandeja en el suelo y ándate tu dormitorio –Respondió. Y yo obedecí.

La escuché abrir la puerta y recoger la bandeja, para luego cerrar la puerta con pestillo nuevamente.

-Te puedo contar cómo son las cosas? –Pregunto.

-Adelante –Dijo ella con la boca llena. Al menos estaba comiendo!

-Ángel, como ya te dije Char y yo no nos vemos dese hace años… ella me dejó, toda esa historia ya la sabes! Lo único que no te dije es que ella se negó a darme el divorcio, y a mí no me importó porque nunca pensé en conocer a nadie más… hasta conocerte a ti no había pensado en la posibilidad de rehacer mi vida… Pero mientras Char no me quiera dar el divorcio la única alternativa es solicitar la nulidad en Volterra o el divorcio unilateral por infidelidad.

El problema es que no puedo ir a Volterra mientras tú te mantengas humana! No con tu historial con los Volturi…

Bella yo quiero y sueño con casarme contigo, pero tiene que ser cuando te hayas transformado, cuando ya no estés contraviniendo las órdenes de los Volturi, de lo contrario todas nuestras vidas peligran, en especial la tuya.

-De verdad me quieres a mí? –Preguntó sin sonar completamente convencida.

-Ángel, te amo más que a nada! –Exclamé.

-Pero ella es… perfecta! –Sonó descorazonada otra vez.

-Ella es hermosa, y usa su físico como un arma. No la amo ángel, no la amo desde mucho antes de conocerte –Le expliqué.

-Pero ella dijo…

-Lo que haya dicho lo dijo despechada –La interrumpí -Porque te elegí a ti por sobre ella. Y lo haría mil veces.

Y gracias a Dios ese momento escuché el seguro de la puerta abrirse y pude ver por fin el rostro de mi ángel.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué es lo que realmente quiere Charlotte? Qué va a hacer cuando Peter se le niegue?**

**Cha cha chaaaaaaan!**

**Fotos de Charlotte en mi blog, en "Renacer, Extras"**


	14. Dudas

**Hola a todos, lo siento por el atraso en la publicación pero FF no me dejó publicar desde ayer por la mañana! Grrrr que rabia...**

**Este capítulo es confuso y me gustaría mucho leer sus teorías… a ver quién le apunta!**

**Un abrazo a todos quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, cada review es una sonrisa en mi rostro y un incentivo para continuar.**

**Cariños.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Ella es hermosa, y usa su físico como un arma. No la amo ángel, no la amo desde mucho antes de conocerte –Le expliqué._

_-Pero ella dijo…_

_-Lo que haya dicho lo dijo despechada –La interrumpí -Porque te elegí a ti por sobre ella. Y lo haría mil veces._

_Y gracias a Dios ese momento escuché el seguro de la puerta abrirse y pude ver por fin el rostro de mi ángel._

**Capítulo 14**

Looking so innocent,  
>I might believe you if I didn't know<br>Could've loved you all my life  
>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold<br>And you got your share of singers  
>And I'm tired of being last to know<br>And now you're asking me to listen  
>Cause it's worked each time before…<br>…You had me falling for you honey  
>And it never would've gone away, no<br>You used to shine so bright  
>But I watched all of it fade<p>

_You´re not sorry / Taylor Swift_

**Bella POV**

-Petey… lo siento… no debí enojarme contigo, pero ella me hizo sentir tan poca cosa… -Traté de explicarle lo horrible que me sentí al ser ninguneada por la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

-Ángel… esto lo hemos conversado tantas veces… tienes que tratar de luchar con esos sentimientos, tu eres una mujer increíble… Te amo tanto, odio que sigas sintiéndote insegura –Dijo Peter frunciendo el ceño, más molesto por mi reacción que porque me encerré en mi dormitorio.

-Lo siento… me perdonas? –Pregunté.

-Por supuesto, siempre que me perdones tú a mí –Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada profunda que hace que las rodillas dejen de sostenerme y mi respiración se acelere.

-Por qué? tú no me hiciste nada, de hecho me defendiste… -Balbuceé, sin recordar por qué tenía que estar enojada.

-Pero no te dije toda la verdad… y además todo es mi culpa por haberme casado con semejante arpía… -Me recordó. Oh si, está casado… Mmmmh, maldita sea!

-Pero es tan bonita… -Suspiré casi justificándolo. Uno podía aguantar al lado de una bruja manipuladora siempre que fuera hermosa o no? No es eso lo que hacen muchos hombres?

-Nada comparado con mi ángel… Te puedo besar? –Preguntó aún sin acercarse.

-No –Le dije decidida. No quería un beso.

No? –Preguntó incrédulo.

-No, quiero que me hagas el amor –Le pedí

-Como tú lo desees, mi ángel –Dijo acercándose seductoramente. Yo sonreí y retrocedí un poco… tenía ganas de jugar, y el haber tenido nuestra primera pelea me tenía extrañamente encendida.

Peter me acechó como a su presa y se lanzó sobre mí capturándome en sus brazos y me dejó caer en la cama junto a él.

Me besó dulcemente, y ese beso pronto comenzó a escalar en intensidad hasta convertirse en u beso apasionado que convergía todo nuestro amor, toda nuestra necesidad del uno por el otro…

Y en ese momento sonó el celular de Peter.

-Ignóralo –Le pedí entre besos mientras le sacaba la camiseta.

-Puede ser importante ángel… nadie más que la familia tiene este número –Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Mmmmmh… Murmuré. No quería que esto acabara nunca!

-Aló –Dijo Peter mientras recorría mi cuello con la punta de su nariz.

-Peter! Qué está haciendo Charlotte en tu futuro? –Se escuchó a Alice gritar a través de una muy mala conexión de celular.

-Qué? –Preguntó él –Qué es lo que viste? –Dijo Peter prestándole toda su atención y poniéndose de pié, rígido, con lo que ya no pude escuchar el otro lado de la conversación.

-Aja… Bien, pero eso no significa nada… Ok… Ok… Apúrense! Adiós –Dijo y colgó con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué pasó? –Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Alice tuvo una visión después de la cacería de esta tarde. Según ella vio imágenes de mí en la casa de Char en Texas y nos vio a Jasper y a mí recorriendo juntos los campos de la propiedad. Alice dice que no sabe qué significa, que no escuchó nada y que Char sólo se veía en su visión observándonos a Jay y a mí a lo lejos… No sé qué significa todo esto, lo último que quiero es ir nuevamente a ese sitio! –Exclamó.

-Petey… me vas a dejar? –Pregunté aterrada.

-No! Ángel no! Por supuesto que no! –Dijo él.

-Pero las visiones de Alice no mienten –Dije yo -Viste a Charlotte y de pronto apareces en las visiones de Alice viviendo con ella en tu antigua casa?

-Alice no dijo que yo estuviera viviendo ahí –Aclaró Peter –Dijo que yo estaba ahí… Pero te repito, no tengo ningún interés en volver a Texas y mucho menos en volver con Charlotte.

-Espero que así sea Peter… espero que así sea… -Dije dudando más que nunca.

Después de eso ya no quise hacer el amor. Me fui a nuestro estudio a trabajar en mis tareas de la Universidad y Peter se fue a leer a la sala de estar.

…oOo…

Horas después bajé a la cocina a preparar mi cena.

No es que tuviera hambre, pero necesitaba mantenerme ocupada.

Decidí preparar una ensalada césar y tomar un té de hierbas para calmar mis nervios.

Quería creer a Peter con todo mi corazón… de verdad quería creerle… pero…

Pero Alice nunca se equivocaba! Algo de lo que dijo Charlotte hoy va a hacer que Peter regrese con ella, a pesar de que él lo quiera negar.

Piqué el pollo imaginando que eran las entrañas de esa maldita bruja y prácticamente lo pulvericé.

Esa noche me fui a acostar silenciosamente y por primera vez no le di a Peter un beso de buenas noches.

…oOo…

**Alice POV**

Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios! Sigo teniendo esta visiones de Peter y Bella separados, otras de Peter en la casa de Charlotte (no aparece ella en las visiones aún), de Peter sólo por toda la eternidad…

Qué demonios pasa? Peter y Bella han estado comportándose como un par de tontos enamorados desde mucho antes de que por fin comenzaron a ser novios, y Rose y yo nos hemos encargado de que ahora tengan montones de tiempo a solas sin Emmett…

Qué pudo hacer Peter en el poco tiempo desde que nos fuimos de cacería para dañarlo todo? Yo nunca tengo visiones durante las cacerías porque me pierdo en mi lado más animal, pero en cuando hubimos terminado por el día me vi asaltada de visiones que no logro entender.

Necesitamos regresar cuanto antes a casa a hacer control de daños o estos dos van a arruinar el futuro de todos nosotros…

…oOo…

**Jasper POV**

Alice está histérica de preocupación y no deja de repetir que nuestro futuro se va ir al infierno.

Ha tenido una serie de visiones cortas y de pronto salió corriendo disparada hacia la cima de una montaña donde pudo conseguir señal de celular para llamar a Peter.

No sé lo que ocurre, pero las emociones provenientes de ella nos tienen a todos al filo de cometer asesinatos en masa.

Emmett no deja de repetir que va matar a Peter, Rosalie quiere ayudarlo a esconder el cuerpo, Alice repite que el futuro se arruinó y yo tengo que manejar y tratar de mantenerlos a todos medianamente tranquilos. MIERDA!

…oOo…

**Emmett POV**

Peter se va a arrepentir de haberme enseñado a pelear. Lo voy a despedazar con sus propias técnicas de desmembramiento.

Maldito sea si le tocó un solo pelo a Bella… yo sabía que esto iba a salir mal… Belly no estaba lista para salir con un hombre mayor…

Pobre mi hermanita… yo no he estado con ella o suficiente para acompañarla y protegerla…

Esto es mi culpa… yo sabía que algo saldría mal… yo lo sabía!

MIERDA!

Maldita Alice que no nos dice qué es lo que ocurrió!

Ya vamos BellyBoo!

Ya vamos por ti!

…oOo…

**Rosalie POV**

Peter es un idiota. Pobre de él si dañó a Bella.

…oOo…

**Jasper POV**

Ya casi estábamos casi llegando a casa cuando Alice se sumió en una nueva visión, despertó de su trance y dio un alarido despavorido.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Jazzy, Jazzy! -Me llamó.

-Aly! Aly, aquí estoy –Dije parando el jeep y tomando a Alice en mi regazo -dime que sucede cariño… shhhh… -Dije acariciando su cabello -Aly tranquila, estamos todos bien, dime qué pasó?

-Tu… Peter… muertos –Gimió y rompió a llorar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Lo siento por lo corto, pero en este capítulo dije todo lo que necesitaba decir… Ahora a escuchar sus teorías!**


	15. Las razones de Charlotte

**Hola a todos! Me han preguntado varias veces cuál es el don de Peter. Mi respuesta: Es una aguda intuición que lo guía en el cómo actuar en distintas situaciones y siempre está en lo correcto. El problema: No lo puede controlar, ni encender y apagar a voluntad.**

**Espero que les guste la dirección que está tomando esta historia, el drama está aumentando y nadie sabe muy bien lo que sucede… ni siquiera Max kaDaR y su sentido arácnido han logrado adivinar hacia dónde vamos.**

**Como les he dicho antes, cuando FF no me permite publicar, de todas maneras publico en mi blog… si leen ahí, traen de todas maneras de comentar… es la única manera que tengo de saber si la historia va bien encaminada…**

**Muchos cariños a todos y que disfruten del POV de Charlotte.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 15**

Among the intentions,  
>Which have been sought,<br>Numbered and labelled,  
>But none of them bought.<br>I get the feeling you're testing me,  
>You're saturated in urgency,<br>And you stick your probe in further,  
>But you're still not pleased,<br>And if there's someplace else that you would rather be;  
>Then go 6  
>Then go, go<br>I would have lied for you,  
>I would have cried for you,<br>I crossed the line for you,  
>I would have died for you.<p>

_Then go /Damien Rice_

**Charlotte POV**

Maldito sea Giovanni! Me engañó con no otra que con una humana! Una jodida humana… Por supuesto que me tenía que vengar y mi venganza fue dulce… tan dulce como la sangre de la perra de su noviecita…

Giovanni no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo a salvarla y en despecho por la muerte de su mascota me robó mis tarjetas bancarias y limpió mis cuentas, dejándome prácticamente en la calle.

Todo el dinero que Peter me dejó ha desaparecido, dejándome sólo ese mugroso rancho que él tanto amaba y que ni siquiera es mío…

…oOo…

Las cuentas están comenzando a juntarse y a menos que robe un banco (lo que no puedo hacer por que atraería la atención indeseable de los Volturi), voy a tener que vender el rancho.

El problema es que el rancho es mío sólo con la condición de que le dé el divorcio a Peter, lo que no pienso hacer. Él con su don siempre sabe qué hacer en cuestiones financieras y yo soy un desastre. Prefiero tenerlo como un respaldo en caso de tiempos difíciles… Total, siempre la puedo convencer de que regrese a mi lado si eso es lo que quiero.

No es que me importe mucho la casa, no le tengo ningún apego a esta pocilga polvorienta y calurosa, pero es un buen lugar para un vampiro, me da suficiente privacidad y no tengo que ocultarme para bañarme en la piscina durante el día.

Agh! Demonios! Odio tomar decisiones! Generalmente mis hombres las toman por mí.

..oOo…

Acaba de venir el tasador del banco. Dice que la propiedad vale 15 millones de dólares, pero luego de seducirlo y darle la mejor mamada de su vida me dijo confidencialmente que se rumorea que en esta área hay yacimientos de petróleo, lo que eleva el valor de la propiedad a los cientos de millones...

Eso significa que si le doy el divorcio a Peter puedo ser una mujer muy, muy rica.

Por otro lado, odio estar sola, y cuando estaba con Peter era muy, muy rica de todos modos…

Decisiones, decisiones… La verdad es que sé que el dinero se me irá entre las manos si lo administro yo, y debo pensar a largo plazo… tengo literalmente una eternidad de la que ocuparme.

…oOo…

Creo que finalmente la opción de regresar con Peter es la mejor… Si le ofrezco el rancho y su reserva petrolera como ofrenda de paz para que vea que _no estoy interesada en su dinero_ y me visto lo suficientemente provocativa, va a caer redondito en mis brazos… Siempre ha sido un idiota.

…oOo…

La última locación conocida de Peter es Lansing, Michigan. Qué demonios hace ahí? No lo sé, pero me envió una carta hace meses comunicándome de su nueva dirección en caso de emergencia… Peter es siempre un caballero.

Decido partir de inmediato. Odio planificar, prefiero actuar.

Me cambio de ropa a un atuendo que sé que lo logrará encender y me preparo mentalmente para días y días de sexo desenfrenado… Porque eso si se lo reconozco, Peter será un idiota pero coge como los dioses… lástima que sea tan aburrido en el resto de las cosas.

Debo apurarme… mi avión sale en 45 minutos.

…oOo…

Llegué sin dificultad al aburrido barrio residencial donde está supuestamente ubicada la nueva casa de Peter… lo dudo por un momento… cómo puede haberse incorporado a un estilo de ida en los suburbios? Agh!

Pero las esencias de varios vampiros (incluido Peter) no mienten… esta es la nueva residencia de mi maridito.

Toco la puerta y escucho atentamente… es ese un latido de un corazón humano? Es que pidió cena a domicilio?

Escuché pasos acercándose a la puerta y los reconocí como los de Peter.

-Pete! Oh te he extrañado tanto! -Exclamé lanzándome a sus brazos en un gesto de reconciliación

-Charlotte… qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Peter sin devolver el abrazo. Demonios… aún estaba enojado.

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré a una humana simplona vestida como una pordiosera que nos miraba perpleja. Usaba una camiseta enorme, pantalones de yoga, estaba descalza y su cabello estaba amarrado en una desordenada coleta. Y cero maquillaje… Agh!

-Llegué a tiempo para la cena? –Pregunté súbitamente hambrienta Me encantaba compartir mi cena con Peter.

-Esta es Bella, y es mi novia –Dijo Peter rodeando a la humana en un abrazo protectoramente.

Rompí a reír ante la ironía… _Eso_ era mi competencia? Tal vez debería contarles acerca de la última humana que se interpuso en mi camino…

-Oh Pete, habla en serio… -Dije acomodando mi cabello que se desordenó en mi ataque de risa.

-Qué demonios quieres Charlotte? –Preguntó Peter, luciendo bastante cabreado.

-A mi esposo, por supuesto! –Exclamé con toda naturalidad.

-Esposo?-Preguntó la humana con voz ahogada.

-Por supuesto! –Respondí a la humana. Luego volviéndome hacia Petera le dije –No le contaste a tu mascota que estabas casado? Oh Pete, que vergüenza –Dije moviendo la cabeza en gesto de reprobación –Tsk, tsk, tsk.

-Estás casado? –Preguntó la humana… no parecía muy brillante y me pregunté qué vería en ella Peter.

-Técnicamente… -Dijo Peter. Já! _Totalmente_ diría yo.

-Sí o no Peter –Lo interrumpió la humana, visiblemente furiosa -No es tan difícil: Si o no? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y tratando de parecer amenazante. A mí me pareció divertido.

-Sí –Admitió Peter bajando la mirada.

-Oh Dios! –Exclamó la humana sentándome en un sillón y rompió a llorar. Esto era mejor que una teleserie venezolana!

-Pete, cariño… veo que tus estándares han caído por el suelo… una humana? _Eso_ es lo que te estás cogiendo? Y ni siquiera es bonita! No lo entiendo –Fruncí el ceño tratando de buscar algún atractivo a la chiquilla que lloraba desconsolada, patéticamente en el sillón.

-Cállate Charlotte, déjala en paz! Qué mierda quieres? A qué viniste? –Gritó Peter sonando amenazador.

-A recuperar mi matrimonio, por supuesto… Siempre te he amado y sé que tú aún sientes cosas por mí –Dije tratando de conservar la calma. No quería terminar decapitada.

-Nuestro matrimonio? Llevamos 5 años separados! –Exclamó él.

-Por lo mismo, me di cuenta de cuánto extraño estar contigo… -Respondí

-Tu italiano te dejó? –Preguntó Peter destilando veneno.

-Nadie me deja Pete, eso lo sabes bien – Dije tratando de sonar seductora para ocultar el dolor que me produjo su pregunta –Lo dejé… no se comparaba contigo… el mejor sexo de mi vida ha sido contigo… recuerdas cómo solíamos hacerlo por días cada vez? –Mmmmmh, sí, eso suena bien, seguro me cree y se va conmigo.

-No –Respondió Peter firmemente.

-Oh por favor! A quién tratas de engañar? No me puedes decir que estás satisfecho con la humana! Apuesto que no puedes cogerla por más de una hora cada vez… y que tienes que alimentarla y dejarla descansar… Agh! Humanos… son taaan tediosos… no sé dónde has tenido la cabeza todo este tiempo, pero eso se acabó –Exclamé dispuesta a tomar el toro por las astas.

-Estoy con Isabella, Charlotte dime lo que quieres y lárgate –Escupió Peter.

-Y lo entiendo cariño, de verdad… yo no estaba disponible y un hombre tiene necesidades… lo sé… pero esa humana? –Insistí tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón -Podrías haberte conseguido una que al menos supiera elegir ropa de su talla… y qué edad tiene? Es siquiera legal? Parece que aún no se termina de desarrollar!

-Basta! Dime la verdad… Qué quieres? –Gruñó Peter.

-Que regreses a casa conmigo –Respondí, y era la verdad.

-Ándate al infierno! Ya no siento nada por ti, estoy enamorado de Isabella –Afirmó Peter, enfureciéndome, pero lo oculté.

-Oh Pete! Entiendo que estés enojado, sé que me porté mal, pero no tienes que hacerte esto a ti mismo… no la puedes desear a ella como me deseas a mí… tú siempre has tenido buen gusto… -Dije seductoramente dándole una última oportunidad.

-Charlotte te lo digo por última vez… vete de aquí ahora o te voy a arrancar la cabeza y me voy a convertir en viudo… -Amenazó Peter.

-Ok, te dejaré pensarlo –Concedí -Tienes mi número, voy a estar en la ciudad por unos días atenta a tu llamada. Adiós Pete, te ves bien! –Exclamé. Ya vería el hijo de puta a quién acababa de rechazar. Me vengaría de él de una vez por todas y me conseguiré a un nuevo amante que me ayude a manejar mi dinero.

Y con eso la puerta cerré la puerta tras de mí y pude escuchar a la humana sacudirse en sollozos.

Patética.

…oOo…

Nuevamente decidí actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Me sentí tan cabreada, tan rechazada y humillada que lo único que me podía calmar es la venganza… Peter me las va a pagar.

Tomé una decisión y voy a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

…oOo…

**Alice POV**

No puede ser, no puede ser… las visiones siguen cambiando cada vez más rápidamente, pero son todas nefastas… no puedo ver quién es el causante de las desgracias, sólo las consecuencias… es como si nada de lo que ocurriera fuera parte de un plan…

Lo único que tengo claro es que Peter y Jasper están en peligro mortal y que la alternativa es que Peter pase la eternidad solo o que regrese con Charlotte… no lo entiendo, los escenarios cambian demasiado rápido.

Qué tiene que ver Jazzy en todo este asunto? Por más que lo intento no lo veo.

Lo único que sé es que si Jasper muere yo me muero junto con él…

…oOo…

Al llegar a casa encontramos a Bella dormida y a Peter paseándose de un lado para el otro. Emmett lo tenía contra la pared en medio segundo.

-Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita, hijo de puta? –Gruñó.

-Emmett suéltame antes de que pierda la paciencia… odiaría tener que arrancarte los brazos –Advirtió Peter. Claramente no estaba de buen humor.

-Peter cuéntanos qué demonios sucedió! –Exclamó Jasper enviando una ola de calma en la habitación.

-Está bien… -Dijo Emmett soltando a Peter –Explícate.

-Qué tal si nos sentamos? –Propuse.

-Bien, qué pasó? –Repitió Jasper.

-Charlotte. Charlotte apareció y dijo frente a Bella que quiere volver conmigo.

-QUÉ? –Preguntamos todos al unísono.

-Y qué hizo Bella? –Pregunté yo.

-Se puso a llorar cuando supo que aún estoy casado legalmente con Charlotte –Respondió Peter haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-ESTÁS CASADO? –Gritó Emmett -Lo sabía! Sabía que no debía permitir esta relación… cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Bells? Ella es buena y pura y no ha hecho más que quererte y tú la usas de esta manera? La conviertes en tu amante?

-Emmett, Charlotte y yo llevamos separados más de 5 años y es ella la que se niega a darme el divorcio –Dijo Peter con voz cansada.

-Humph! –Resopló Emmett nada de convencido.

-Bella, concentrémonos en Bella… qué pasó entre ellas dos?

-Charlotte primero la trató como la cena y luego me hizo comentaros bastante despectivos como si Bella ni siquiera estuviera presente –Respondió.

-Y tú qué hiciste? –Preguntó Rosalie, claramente furiosa.

-La mandé al infierno, por supuesto, y le dije que si se vuelve a aparecer en lugar de separado me voy a convertir en viudo.

-Qué crees que quiera? –Intervino Jasper.

-Mi don dice que dinero… no lo sé, me parece que esto no es sólo acerca de dinero, pero aparentemente el dinero que le dejé a Char ya se le acabó.

-Dale más dinero a cambio del divorcio! –exclamé yo.

-Lo he intentado por años, Alice… ella no lo acepta –Dijo él frustrado.

-Lo importante ahora es Bella… si antes ella tenía problemas de autoestima no quiero ni pensar lo que va a ser ahora que sabe que es tu amante! –Exclamó Emmett, aún furioso mirando a Peter como si se le fuera a abalanzar encima en cualquier momento.

-No. Es. Mi. Amante! –Gruñó Peter marcando cada palabra.

-Legalmente si lo es Pete, tenemos que ver cómo arreglamos este problema, pero una cosa es clara… lo vamos a hacer como familia –Dijo Jasper tomando el control. Los demás asentimos y comenzamos a planear nuestras estrategias pensando en todos los escenarios posibles. Nuestra familia estaba en juego.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? Qué va a hacer Char para vengarse?**

**Alguna teoría?**


	16. La traición

**Hola a todos, sorry por el retraso de horas en la publicación, pero este cap. resultó más complicado de lo que me esperaba.**

**Aquí aclaramos un montón de dudas, así es que espero sus comentarios al final.**

**Ah! Y estoy leyendo "The University of Edward Masen". Si alguien lee en inglés, es un excelente fic que ya no está en FF pero les puedo enviar el PDF si lo desean. Mándenme un PM… Es excelente!**

**Muchos cariños a todos y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 16**

Yo que te entregue mi vida  
>Mis secretos, mis colores, toda mi existencia<br>Me engañaste, me mentiste  
>Me metiste en un lío, no<br>No se hace eso  
>Ciudad traicionera...<br>Lo llevas por dentro!

Ciudad Traicionera / Joe Vasconcellos

**Charlotte POV**

Los guardias demoraron bastante en dejarme entrar… el lugar estaba fuertemente defendido y una audiencia no era algo que se concediera fácilmente a alguien como yo.

Luego de un par de horas de espera se me indicó que avanzara al final de un pasillo donde una puerta de hojas fue abierta por uno de los guardias para dejarme pasar.

El salón era enorme y majestuoso, y realmente pretencioso, aunque en realidad nunca esperé algo distinto…

-Charlotte! –Exclamó –Eres la última persona que habría esperado volver a ver –Dijo sonriendo y destilando ironía.

-Necesito tu ayuda –Confesé.

-Y qué me ofreces a cambio? –Preguntó enfocándose en mí calculadoramente.

-Lo que siempre has querido… Peter y Jasper –Dije y sus ojos brillaron de codicia.

-Y qué deseas? –Preguntó reinando nuevamente en sus expresiones, controlando cada emoción de su rostro.

-Venganza –Dije yo sencillamente.

Con una sonrisa, ella me invitó a sentarme para discutir nuestro trato.

…oOo…

**Peter POV**

La casa era un verdadero caos, todos hablaban a la vez y el único que parecía en completo control de la situación era Jasper.

Alice lloraba, Rosalie parecía tratar de prender fuego a la casa con la pura fuerza de su mirada, Emmett se paseaba maldiciendo en distintos idiomas, Bella sufría pesadillas y yo retorcía mis manos en angustia.

Cómo se pudo ir todo a la mierda tan rápido?

-Peter, vamos a mi casa, aquí no puedo pensar –Me dijo Jasper y nos dirigimos a su casa, al otro lado de la vereda. Entramos a su estudio y Jasper tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

-Ho… hola –Respondió una voz somnolienta. Quien quiera que fuera, lo habíamos despertado.

-Jenks, Jasper Whitlock al habla –Dijo Jay con voz dura y seca.

-Señor Whitlock! –Dijo Jenks súbitamente despierto. A través del teléfono pudimos escuchar su ritmo cardíaco acelerarse y Jay y yo sonreímos en una mueca conspiratoria –En qué puedo servirlo?

-Necesito que investigues unas propiedades pertenecientes a Peter Whitlock en Texas, específicamente un rancho ocupado por Charlotte Whitlock. Necesito toda la información disponible, oficial y extraoficial, y necesito que me envíes esa información a la brevedad. Si me envías todo antes de 3 horas tendrás una buena bonificación.

-Sí señor, por supuesto señor… -Respondió Jenks mientras escuchamos que escribía furiosamente.

-Creo que no es necesario recordarte que esta operación necesita ser absolutamente confidencial… si alguien se entera de estamos investigando esas propiedades… bueno, digamos que yo no estaría muy contento… -Amenazo veladamente Jay.

-Sí señor, digo no señor, digo… nadie se enterará señor, mis fuentes son confiables. Cómo quiere que le haga llegar la información señor Whitlock? –Tartamudeó Jenks.

-Por correo electrónico estará bien –Respondió Jasper aún usando esa voz que aterraba al pobre Jenks.

-Sí señor, tendrá noticias mías a la brevedad señor ad.. –Y Jasper cortó la comunicación. Yo lo miré, levanté una ceja y le pregunté

-Es necesario que aterres a ese pobre tipo?

-Absolutamente necesario. Si él llega a abrir la boca estamos todos jodidos… pero no te preocupes, que es de confianza.

…oOo…

Tres horas después Jay recibió un correo electrónico de Jenks conteniendo documentos en formato pdf de varios escritos de aspecto oficial. Jasper los imprimió y nos dividimos la pila para poder avanzar más rápido.

-Hija de puta! –Exclamó Jasper –La nueva tasación de tu rancho subió de los 15 a los 250 millones de dólares! Esa hacienda está flotando en petróleo!

-Entonces mi don estaba en lo correcto… Charlotte quiere dinero… pero por qué no darme el divorcio? –Me pregunté, ya que así se quedaría con el rancho, ese era el trato.

-Cuánto le durarían a Charlotte 250 millones? –Preguntó Jay.

-Unos 10 a 20 años… calculé conociendo la manera en que despilfarra esa mujer.

-Y después? Qué va a hacer? –Preguntó Jay –Reconciliarse contigo es mucho mejor negocio Pete, así tú administras la fortuna y ella se asegura de que nunca le va a faltar nada…

-Pero yo la mandé al demonio! No hay posibilidad de reconciliación… -Aclaré.

-Y de qué es capaz Charlotte si está despechada? –Preguntó Jay guiándome a sus conclusiones.

-De todo con tal de joderme la vida –Respondí sin dudar.

-O sea? –Dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-María! –Exclamé.

…oOo…

Regresamos a nuestra casa en silencio, ambos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

La situación no había mejorado demasiado. Todos se encontraban en silencio e inmóviles, salvo por Alice que lloraba calladamente hecha un ovillo.

-Saben qué demonios está pasando? –Preguntó Emmett al vernos entrar.

-Sabemos –Dijo Jasper –Pero creo que es mejor si lo explicamos sólo una vez. Peter, anda a buscar a Bella, ella necesita escuchar esto –Me pidió Jay mientras comenzaba a encender el fuego de la chimenea para que Bella estuviera cómoda.

Yo subí las escaleras a paso humano, casi temiendo mi reencuentro con Bella. Mi ángel no me había creído, no confiaba en mí y eso me había dolido profundamente.

Entré a su habitación y me acerqué lentamente a su cama.

-Bella, ángel, despierta –Le pedí. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando me vio se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Petey! –Exclamó y se lanzó a mis brazos –Aún estás aquí!

-IsabellaMarie Swan! Cuantas veces debo repetírtelo! No me voy a ninguna parte! –Luego suavicé mi tono y le dije -La familia está aquí y teneos mucho de qué hablar.

-Pasó algo? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Aún no, pero queremos estar preparados. Jasper y yo hemos tratado de hacer sentido a las visiones de Alice y creemos que tenemos una buena idea de lo que está ocurriendo con Charlotte. Necesita bajar para que podamos tener una reunión familiar.

-Ok –Dijo ella abrazándome aún más fuerte –Te amo –Susurró en mi oído y mi enojo se derritió como un hielo al sol. Luego se levantó y fue al baño para sus minutos humanos y regresó peinada y con los dientes y la cara recién lavados. Me besó suavemente y los dos juntos de la mano bajamos la escalera.

Al llegar al living Bella besó a cada uno y les preguntó individualmente cómo había estado la cacería. Emmett la tomó en sus brazos y desafiantemente la sentó en su regazo. Ella le besó la mejilla otra vez y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Yo no me atreví a reclamar, ellos merecían esos momentos juntos, por lo que me senté junto a Jasper para comenzar a dar a la familia las noticias, desde mi acuerdo de divorcio con Charlotte pasando por el descubrimiento de petróleo en el rancho hasta nuestras sospechas de que Char acudiría a María por ayuda para ejecutar su venganza.

Todos nos miraron aterrados, pero Alice lució aliviada.

-Por fin hace sentido! No es Charlotte la que va a tomar la decisión de atacarnos, es María! Por eso no podía verla, porque no la conozco y no sabía dónde buscar!... Oh por Dios… -Dijo y se sumió en una serie de nuevas visiones.

-Entonces me tienes que transformar a la brevedad –Dijo Bella que había estado sumida en sus propios pensamientos durante todo el relato.

-Estás absolutamente segura de que eso es lo que deseas, ángel? De esa decisión no hay vuelta atrás… -Dije mirándola atentamente a los ojos.

-Totalmente segura –Dijo Bella.

-Bien, si estamos todos de acuerdo a mi me parece la mejor opción por el momento. Aún como una neófita descontrolada, Bella va a estar más segura y va a ser menos frágil que como humana… -Dije -Lo siento mucho ángel, porque sé que tú querías permanecer humana unos años más…

-Oh cállate Peter! –Dijo Rosalie –Esto es lo que Bella siempre ha deseado y este no es momento de elegir. O la convertimos o María, Charlotte o alguno de sus secuaces la van a drenar sin miramientos –Todos la miramos sorprendidos, ya que ella había sido la principal opositora a la transformación de Bella –Qué? No voy a hacerles las cosas más fáciles a esas perras! Nadie se va a meter con mi hermanita.

-Así se habla Rosie! –Sonrió Emmett y besó a su esposa. Bella aprovechó su descuido para saltar de su regazo y sentarse en el mío.

-Aún estás dispuesto a transformarme Petey? –Preguntó.

-Por supuesto ángel…

-Bien, cuanto antes mejor, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos… Alice? –Preguntó Jasper a su esposa que seguía sumida en visiones.

-Nada… todo es confuso… no se han tomado decisiones… puede ser una semana o un mes… no lo sé…

-Bien. Entonces mejor apresurarnos –Dije yo –Me voy a cazar. Mientras tanto, Rose, puedes ayudar a Bella en sus últimos momentos como humana? –Y luego a Bella -Imagino que quieres comer o bañarte o algo… lo que sea, este es el momento… -Dije mirando sus profundos ojos de color chocolate.

-Por supuesto –Dijo Rosalie.

-Quiero desayunar una omelette de jamón y queso –Dijo Bella y me besó los labios para luego ponerse de pié y volver a besar a Emmett y Jasper y tomó la mano de Rosalie y las dos desaparecieron en la cocina.

Yo salí de la casa y corrí al bosque, planeando sobrealimentarme para evitar la posibilidad de cometer un error con mi ángel.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

-Mmmmmmh, este es el mejor omelette que he probado en mi vida, gracias Rose –Le dije a mi hermana. Su apoyo en el asunto de mi transformación me había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que estaba profundamente agradecida de que no se enojara o me juzgara…

-Exageras… -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Es una pena que ya no vas a volver a comer… ya me estaba gustando cocinar para ti – Dijo con una sonrisa. Cómo fue que alguna vez imaginé que Rose era una mala persona?

-Bueno, ahora en vez de cocinar me vas a tener que detener para que no me coma a los vecinos –Le dije sonriendo.

-Oh, está bien, apuesto que será divertido –Me dijo sirviéndome un vaso de jugo de naranja.

…oOo…

-Alice! Alice! Escúchame! –Exclamé tratando de sacarla de su trance -Peter regresó y me quiero despedir de ti.

-Bella… Bella! –Dijo enfocando sus ojos en mí –No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien con tu transformación… tranquila y trata de recordar lo que más puedas de tu vida humana mientras cambias. No te enfoques en el dolor, enfócate en la persona que eres –Me dijo. Me dio un poco de pena su consejo, ya que Alice no recordaba absolutamente nada de quién fue como humana.

-Adiós hermanita, nos veremos al otro lado –Le dije y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y corrí a despedirme de Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

…oOo…

-Petey… cómo lo vamos a hacer? –Pregunté nerviosa, los dos sentados sobre mi cama.

-Te voy a morder en varios puntos para que el veneno se expanda más rápidamente, y no voy a beber porque necesito que tu corazón lata con fuerza –Respondió.

-Oh… Ok… Petey… te puedo pedir algo?

-Dime ángel, lo que quieras, es tuyo.

- Quiero que me jures que me vas a amar para siempre… de lo contrario no quiero la eternidad –Dije pensando en lo trágico que sería despertar como vampira para vagar sola por el mundo eternamente.

-En cuanto despiertes ángel, vamos a solicitar la nulidad de mi matrimonio con los Volturi, y si me aceptas, nos vamos a casar.

-Me estás pidiendo matrimonio? –Pregunté nerviosamente.

-Sé que no es la manera más romántica de hacerlo, pero sí ángel, te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa… por toda la eternidad.

-Petey… te amo tanto! –Dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas –Te puedo pedir algo más?

-Sí, ángel.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor por última vez como humana…

-Eso, futura señora Whitlock, será un placer –Dijo mientras besaba sensualmente mi cuello.

Esta vez hicimos el amor despacio, sin prisas. Nuestros movimientos fueron lánguidos y nuestros besos largos y llenos de sentimiento. Nos tocamos con familiaridad, conociendo las zonas erógenas del otro y exprimiendo cada gota de placer. Llegamos juntos al clímax y nos seguimos besando por un largo rato después. Era nuestra mutua despedida de este cuerpo frágil, cálido y mortal.

Me quedé dormida y soñé con Peter.

…oOo…

Horas después Peter me despertó con besos en mi estómago y mi costado.

-Es hora ángel… despierta…

-Me vas a morder? –Pregunté súbitamente asustada del dolor.

-Sólo cuando estés lista –Dijo Peter mientras sus ojos reflejaban sólo amor. Y ese amor es el que me dio fuerza y coraje.

-Estoy lista –Dije exponiendo mi cuello –Te amo.

-Te amo –Respondió él… Y me mordió.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bella vampira a continuación! Sugerencias de superpoderes? Puede ser cualquier cosa!**


	17. Despertar

**Hola a todos, lamento el atraso en este capítulo, pero he estado un poco baja de ánimo y me costó mucho escribir. Pero ustedes saben que me gusta cumplirles, así es que aquí está el despertar de Bella.**

**Sobre su don, casi todas quienes opinaron tenían la misma idea que yo, lo que es genial por que las mentes brillantes piensan parecido! ;-)**

**Abrazos a todos y no olviden comentar, a ver si me dan ánimo para empezar a escribir el capítulo de "Be mine" de mañana…**

**Cariños,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 17**

Me refugiaré en tus formas y sentidos.

No sé si podré envolverte en mis oídos.

Despiértame,

sin dañar mis emociones.

No sé, espero que

se apaguen mis temores.

No descuidaré regalarte mis delirios.

Me conectaré con el cuerpo al olvido…

…Me concentraré en tus tactos y envíos.

No separaré lo dulce de lo tibio.

_Despiértame /Nicole_

**Peter POV**

Bella se retorció de dolor durante 3 días, gritando y gimiendo sin descanso, y mi desesperación e impotencia crecían a cada segundo sin saber cómo ayudarla a aliviar el ardor más que tomando su mano entre las mías y repitiéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba.

Usé también paños húmedos para limpiar su sudor y el resto de la familia rondaba a su alrededor, todos ansiosos por ver su agonía terminar.

Mil veces dudé de si esto era efectivamente lo correcto… valía la pena tanto sufrimiento a cambio de un futuro incierto conmigo?

…oOo…

El cuerpo de Bella se ha endurecido, su piel se ha blanqueado y sus rasgos se han definido más, dejando atrás a la adolescente para dar paso a una mujer… una hermosísima mujer.

Una mujer que se retuerce en agonía dejando atrás su humanidad para convertirse en mi igual. Mi ángel por fin será inmortal.

…oOo…

Bella aún grita sin parar, su corazón late arrítmicamente, su cuerpo se retuerce de dolor y todos en la familia la miramos expectantes… estos son los últimos segundos de su cambio, y entonces volverá a nosotros.

De súbito su corazón deja de latir, su espalda se arquea quedando apoyada en la cama sólo con la cabeza y los talones… da un grito desgarrador y entonces… silencio.

…oOo…

-Bella? Ángel? –Le dije cuando no reacciona, hablándole bajo, suavemente…

Sé que su sensibilidad auditiva se ha incrementado considerablemente y no quería sobresaltarla. Vi sus párpados temblar y su boca se movió, pero no salieron palabras. Su ceño se frunció y entonces anunció…

-Tenemos 8 días antes de que vengan por nosotros… María… Charlotte -Dijo con voz monótona y ausente.

-Bella? –La llamó Alice, la más familiarizada con las visiones del futuro… Sería posible que Bella tuviera un don?

Bella abrió sus ojos y fijó su mirada en mí…

-Petey! –Exclamó sonriendo, sorprendida pero aún inmóvil.

-Bella, estás bien? –Le pregunté temiendo que algo hubiera salido mal en su transformación.

-Si? -Dijo dubitativa -Es… demasiado… demasiada información… mi cerebro… estoy confundida… -Murmuró.

-Te puedes mover? –Susurré pensando que a lo peor la dejé paralítica…

-No lo sé… -Dijo y en el siguiente segundo estaba sentada en su cama.

-Ángel… te puedo abrazar? –Pregunté aliviado, ardiendo de deseos de tocarla.

-Sí… gracias… -Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Yo me detuve antes de alcanzar a rodearla con mis brazos.

-Gracias por qué? –Pregunté yo, confundido.

-Por estar a mi lado, por no dejarme sola… porque me amas… siento que me amas… -Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Siempre y para siempre –Le contesté embelesado por su belleza.

-Ahora sé que lo dices en serio… lamento haber dudado de ti… -Dijo Bella mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

-Ejem –Carraspeó Alice y Bella enfocó su atención en sus hermanos, que esperaban ansiosos junto a la puerta de la habitación.

-Hey! Abrazo grupal? –Ofreció Bella. Emmett se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos haciéndola girar. Y sentí una punzada de celos, pero la reprimí de inmediato. Bella y Emmett se aman verdaderamente de forma fraternal, pero no pude evitar desear haber sido el primero en abrazarla y besarla.

-Emm, bájame! Tengo que besar a Peter! –Exclamó Bella, y en cuanto Emmett la dejó en el suelo (a regañadientes), Bella de un salto estuvo en mis brazos con sus piernas abrazando mi cintura –Hola Petey –Me dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz –No te pongas celoso, te amo… lo sientes? –Dijo y una ola de amor tan grande que casi me hace doblar las rodillas chocó contra mi pecho. Era una sensación cálida y deliciosa, pero absolutamente abrumadora.

-Bella! Eres empática como Jasper! -Exclamé y me concentré en enviarle todo mi amor de vuelta… era como un círculo sin fin, yo le enviaba mi amor, ella me enviaba el suyo mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos sin poder creer ni asimilar la magnitud de los sentimientos del otro.

Cuando no aguanté más tomé a Bella por la nuca y la besé apasionadamente, sin contenerme ni preocuparme de la posibilidad de hacerle daño… eso ya no volvería a ser una posibilidad entre nosotros.

Su aliento olía a fresas silvestres, ya no un aroma humano, sino sobrenatural. Su piel ya no ardía en contacto con la mía, sino que teníamos la misma temperatura corporal. Y por sobretodo sus labios ya no eran excesivamente maleables y frágiles, si no suaves y blandos en la justa medida. Bella versión 2.0 es infinitamente mejor.

-Hey ustedes 2! No están solos! Suéltala Peter, o quieres que los rociemos con la manguera? –Gritó Emmett.

-Lo siento –Dijo Bella dándome el último beso y se deslizó hasta poner sus pies sobre el suelo –Me dan un abrazo? Rose, Alice?

-Oh Bella! No lo puedo creer! Eres empática y además ves el futuro! Tienes casi todos nuestros dones! –Exclamó Alice.

-Nop… dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño –Tengo _todos _sus dones… el de Petey también… es una voz bastante irritante… cómo la apagas? –Me preguntó.

-Cómo sabes que tienes mi don? –Le pregunté confundido… a mí me había tomado años reconocerlo.

-Por que el don no se queda callado dándome información y coludiéndose con el don de Alice! Lo veo todo! Lo sé y lo siento todo! Y tengo tanta sed! Necesito beber ahora! –Rogó.

-Está bien Bella, te tenemos un poco de sangre de oso grizzli en casa y cuando estés en condiciones de dejar la casa sin ser u peligro para los vecinos te vamos a llevar a cazar… de acuerdo? –Dijo Jay.

-De acuerdo –Dijo ella. Emmett corrió a calentar la sangre que el mismo había conseguido en el microondas y estuvo de regreso en 120 segundos con un enorme jarro y un vaso

-Te sirvo? –Preguntó Emmett sonriendo.

-No! –Exclamó Bella y le quitó el jarro bebiendo directamente de él. Cuando hubo acabado preguntó –Hay más?

-Si ángel, tenemos una buena reserva, drenamos varios osos para ti… puedes beber cuanto necesites –Dije enredando mis dedos entre los suyos.

-Es más fácil si nos vamos todos a la cocina –Dijo Rosalie. Bella asintió y tomándola del brazo bajaron juntas las escaleras para que Bella pudiera "cenar" a gusto.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper y yo nos quedamos atrás, luciendo todos un poco preocupados.

-Qué demonios fue eso? –Susurró Emmett.

-No lo sé… es como si Bella pudiera absorber nuestros poderes… -Contesté.

-Habían visto antes algo semejante? –Preguntó Alice.

-Nunca –Dijo Jasper –Pero tenemos que averiguar cómo funciona y rápido. Bella dice que tenemos 8 días para prepararnos. Carlisle y Esme llegarán mañana con Edward, no tuve otra alternativa que informarles de los eventos, y Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya y Kate llegarán dentro de 3 días…

Eleazar y su don para identificar dones de otros vampiros será de gran ayuda con Bella!

-Tenemos que averiguar el alcance del don de Bella… hacer pruebas… -Dije yo pensando en el uso de su don en el campo de batalla.

-Lo que Bella necesita en este momento es un poco de paz… ahora que se alimentó necesita estar con Peter para poder reconocerse como pareja, ya mañana podremos planear batallas y estrategias, por ahora nos vamos de cacería –Dijo Alice.

-No me gusta la idea de dejarla sola–Dijo Emmett.

-No va a estar sola –Dijo Alice –Va a estar con su novio. Cómo te sentirías si alguien se intentara interponer entre tú y Rosalie? –Emmett no contestó verbalmente, pero de su pecho salió un gruñido amenazador.

-Como te dije, nos vamos de cacería –Dijo Alice y desapareció por la puerta de la mano de Jasper.

…oOo…

Cuando Bella y yo nos quedamos solos nos miramos nerviosamente… aún después de estar juntos por un tiempo, aún después de haber hecho el amor en múltiples ocasiones, sabíamos que esto sería distinto… esta sería la primera vez de nuestra eternidad.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y tomé una de sus manos, y procedí a besar su palma y la yema de cada uno de sus dedos. Si bien los besos eran inocentes el gesto no lo era, y Bella me dejó sentir su excitación, aumentando exponencialmente la mía… era una cadena sin fin, la perfecta retroalimentación de la lujuria, y todo con simplemente besar su mano.

Mi intención era disfrutarla lentamente, hacerle el amor por horas y horas, pero la urgencia de nuestras emociones combinadas fue demasiado para ambos. Un segundo me encontraba besando su mano y al siguiente me encontraba en el suelo con Bella sobre mí arrancándome la ropa a tirones. Mis manos se apresuraron a seguir su ejemplo y la desvestí desgarrando cada prenda que se interpuso en mi camino.

Su boca se movió por mi cuello y su lengua saboreó mi piel.

-Oh Peter! Eres delicioso… antes sabías increíble, pero ahora… Oh dios… -Dijo y pude sentir su asombro y satisfacción. Bella estaba proyectando absolutamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Nos rodé en el suelo para quedar yo sobre ella… para poder hacerle el amor como había soñado durante meses…

Partí besando sus generosos pechos y fui descendiendo hasta su sexo, donde me sumergí en una orgía de nuestro deseo, lamiendo, acariciando y succionando hasta hacerla explotar… Y su propio éxtasis me hizo estallar de placer sin que ni siquiera me tocara.

Pero afortunadamente soy un vampiro y no necesité tiempo de recuperación. Tomé los tobillos de Bella separándolos con mis manos y posicioné la punta de mi erección contra su entrada hasta que su proyección de lujuria me impidió contenerme por un segundo más. La penetré en un solo movimiento hasta hundirme completamente en ella y comencé a mover mis caderas de inmediato hasta casi salir de ella para luego volver a entrar, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte.

Bella no emitió palabra, sólo gemidos y jadeos, pero con su don me hizo saber qué le gustaba y qué es lo que necesitaba.

Hicimos el amor por horas y nunca parecíamos saciarnos. Sólo nos detuvimos a veces para calentar un poco de sangre en el microondas para luego continuar.

Bautizamos cada cuarto de la casa incluidos el baño y la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, y a pesar de la tormenta de mierda que se avecinaba, nunca jamás fui tan feliz como el día en que mi ángel despertó.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo explicaré cómo funciona el don de Bella. **

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!**


	18. Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse!

**Aquí tenemos nuestro capítulo de Renacer! Es una Bella que lucha con sus nuevos dones, bastante divertida por que los detesta!**

**Ustedes dirán qué les parece.**

**Muchos cariños, disfruten y no olviden escribir su one shot de Jasper!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 18 **

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world.<br>I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
>Oh, girls, they wanna have fu-un.<br>Oh, girls, just wanna have  
>That's all they really want... Some fun...<br>When the working day is done,  
>Oh, girls, they wanna have fu-un.<br>Oh, girls, just wanna have fun...

_Girls just wanna have fun / Cindy Lauper_

**Bella POV**

Demasiado… todo esto era demasiado.

Demasiadas sensaciones, demasiada información, demasiados sentimientos… será posible que yo haya absorbido los dones de quienes me rodean como una esponja? Esa es la teoría de Jasper y Peter, pero lo que no sabemos es por cuánto tiempo ni cuánto duraría el efecto…Maldita sea.. por qué no puedo ser normal ni siquiera entre los vampiros? Si esta sobrecarga de información continúa me voy a volver loca!

Lo único que sé es que salvo por el don de Jasper (que me permite sentir y enviar amor y lujuria a Peter), yo no quiero saber nada de dones.

Uno ya es bastante, pero "robar" los dones de todos los vampiros que conozco? Agh! Eso es una locura.

Pero no parezco poder controlarme, es como si mi cerebro pudiera sentir el "sabor" de la mente de quienes me rodeaban, y una vez que lo he sentido a mi alrededor es sencillo reproducirlo para hacer lo que sea que es lo que hacen Alice, Jasper y Peter.

Y encima de todo, los dones de Peter y Alice trabajan juntos a la perfección! Ahora puedo ver el futuro y el don de Peter me dice cómo interpretarlo, lo que no sería tan malo si no fuera porque la vocecita del don de Peter es jodidamente irritante y me dice lo que quiere, no lo que le pregunto.

Y en este momento me estaba diciendo "Escudo", "debes crear un escudo".

Y eso es todo.

Como si fuera tan fácil. No soy una herrera de la Edad Media, maldición! Para qué demonios me va a servir un escudo?

…oOo…

-Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock McCarty Cullen! –Gritó Emmett al llegar de su cacería. Pete había salido a cazar en cuanto los escuchó llegar para no agotar mis reservas de sangre de oso y conseguirme un poco de sangre de otras especies.

-Si Emmy? –Dije con mi voz más dulce sabiendo que se avecinaban problemas, y sin la ayuda de mi vocecita interior, que decidió volverse selectivamente muda… no dice nada más que _"escudo"._

-Ven aquí inmediatamente señorita! –Gritó Emm sin ni pisca de humor en su voz.

-Dime hermanito… -Dije entrando a su habitación de un salto lista para abrazarlo, pero sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Se puede saber por qué demonios toda la casa, incluyendo mi habitación, mi ventana, mi baño y hasta el techo apestan a sexo? –Rugió viéndose enormemente amenazante.

-Porque necesitaba bautizar la casa como vampiro? -Pregunté desactivando mi filtro verbal… Maldición! Emm me miró como si en cualquier momento fuera a comenzar a gritar otra vez cuando la vocecita en mi interior dijo "_Usa tu don, sentido del humor_"… Y yo inmediatamente le mandé a Emm una enorme cantidad de humor que él resistió por un par de segundos antes de comenzar a carcajearse como un loco. Su propia risa me contagió y comenzamos un ciclo interminable de risas que duró por casi una hora hasta que llegó Jasper a rescatarnos con una oleada de calma.

-Bella tienes que aprender a no proyectar todas tus emociones –Dijo Jasper una vez que nos hubimos tranquilizado y reconciliado Emm y yo.

-Pero cómo hago eso? El don de Peter me sigue diciendo que necesito un escudo, pero no entiendo qué es eso ni para qué sirve, y sigo teniendo visiones de cosas que van a suceder y que no me interesan para nada, y lo siento _todo_, y ya estoy harta Jazz! –Me quejé.

-Tranquila Bella, yo te voy a ayudar a controlar mi don y a dejar de proyectar para que el resto de la casa no tenga que sentir tu lujuria, alegría o tristeza. Estoy seguro de que Alice te puede ayudar a controlar su don para que puedas tener visiones sólo cuando las necesitas… y en cuanto al don de Peter, ese es más impredecible y vas a tener que aprender a vivir con él, ni Peter lo maneja completamente.

Y por último, con respecto al escudo… -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros -La verdad es que no lo sé… creo que tendremos que esperar que llegue Eleazar, que es el único que te puede guiar en todo esto…

…oOo…

Jasper y yo pasamos el resto de la tarde ensayando con nuestros dones hasta que logré tener un control parcial y logré dejar de sentir lo que él sentía y dejé de proyectar a los demás lo que estaba sintiendo. Uf! Una cosa menos de qué preocuparme!

…oOo…

-Bella hija! –Exclamó Esme abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

-Esme! Carlisle! –Grité y les envié una oleada de mi amor que los paralizó a ambos pero les dejó sendas sonrisas maravilladas en sus rostros.

-Bella! Jasper nos advirtió de tus dones, pero no nos imaginamos que tu empatía y proyección serían tan poderosas –Exclamó Carlisle.

-Oh, Jay me está enseñando a controlarlo, es bastante irritante, pero estoy bien… Los extrañé tanto! Dije abrazándolos nuevamente.

"_Nosotros también te extrañamos, hija", "Oh Dios, que todo esto tenga un buen resultado!", "Mmmmmh, Esa blusa le queda fantástica a Rose, me pregunto si después me dejará…", "Bella, amor… Oh, se ve preciosa… la tengo que recuperar…", "Deja de mirar a mi novia, pedazo de hijo de puta", "Me pregunto si Esme me dirá donde compró esos zapatos", "Mmmmmmh, Emmett me está dando su mirada de sexo, me pregunto si nos podremos escurrir…","Oh mierda… Bella es telépata"._

-Ay mierda! –Repetí los pensamientos de Jasper –Soy telépata! Donde está Edward? –Dije girándome para encontrarme con mi ex frente a frente –Hola Edward –Lo saludé civilizadamente estirando mi mano.

-Hola Bella, te ves bien –Dijo. _"Te ves hermosísima, te amo, soy un idiota, no te merezco…",_ pensó.

-Tú también, Edward… Eeeeh… Trata de controlar tus pensamientos, puedo leer tu mente.

-Qué? Pero yo no puedo leer la tuya! –Exclamó "Pensé que cuando fuera vampiro…"

-Nop… los dones de los demás parecen no afectarme a menos que yo lo desee… estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo, Jay dice que Eleazar me va a ayudar en eso –Dije y luego Peter y Jasper se incorporaron en la conversación dándonos su opinión de acuerdo a su experiencia en las Guerras del Sur.

Y con eso el momento más incómodo se terminó. Traté de evitar a Edward todo lo posible y me encerré en mi cuarto con Peter, que de todos modos no quería dejar mi lado en ningún momento.

..oOo…

-Mmmmmmmmmmh… Petey basta… -Dije mientras él lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-No quieres que me detenga, lo puedo sentir… -Respondió.

-No, no quiero que te detengas, pero la casa está llena y nos van a escuchar… -Dije casi jadeando de deseo… Sólo Peter podía encenderme de esa forma, y podía sentir exactamente lo excitado que se encontraba él…

Me era imposible bloquearlo aunque quisiera hacerlo porque con su lengua y labios en mi cuello mi mente era incapaz de concentrarse en nada, mucho menos en dejar de sentir.

-Déjame hacerte sentir bien, ángel… -me dijo Peter –Te puedo hacer sentir taaaan bien –Prometió mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi falta, acariciando mis muslos.

-Mmmmmh –No deberíamos –Dije mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello y acercaba su boca a la mía para besarlo desesperadamente.

Peter respondió ralentizando el beso, haciéndolo dulce y sensual, imposible de resistir. Mi lujuria creció y pude sentir su erección imposiblemente dura contra mi cadera.

-Si quieres me detengo –Dijo él retirando sus manos de mis piernas lentamente. Mi deseo en vez de disminuir se incrementó, con una imperiosa necesidad de ser cogida por mi hombre en ese momento y en ese lugar y al demonio las consecuencias.

-No… no Petey, tócame… -Le pedí mientras mis manos se deslizaban lentas por los planos de su estómago hacia el bulto en sus pantalones.

-Ah!... Ángel… -Gimió Peter mientras mis dedos se deslizaban por dentro de sus pantalones. Él me imitó introduciendo sus dedos en mis bragas y deslizándolos por mis húmedos labios.

Comentó un juego lento de dar y recibir placer, en el que ambos nos retroalimentamos de las caricias, lujuria y amor del otro… sin controlarme comencé a proyectar mis sentimientos y sensaciones y pude (a través de mi recién descubierta telepatía) sentir que todas las parejas de la casa corrían a sus respectivos dormitorios o salas o hasta a los baños para poder tener sexo como conejos borrachos. Bueno, todos excepto Edward… que no tenía con quién…

-Ah! Petey eso se siente tan bien –Dije cuando mi novio introdujo dos dedos en mi sexo y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris… -Ah… más, más, más! –Rogué mientras lo masturbaba con mi mano derecha y arañaba su espalda con mi mano izquierda.

Cuando llegué al clímax se escuchó un grito de placer colectivo, todos en la casa acabamos a la vez… incluyendo a Edward que acabó en sus pantalones gritando con su voy y su mente "AAAAAH BELLAAAAAAA!".

…oOo…

Nuestros visitantes de Alaska llegaron y afortunadamente Tanya aún no perdía interés en Edward, permitiéndome un poco más de libertad alrededor de la casa, ya que con todo lo que me estaba sucediendo lo último que necesitaba era ver la cara de Edward luciendo como un cachorrito enamorado siguiéndome con los ojos.

Desde lo que Emmett llamó el "orgasmo colectivo", a Peter se le había acabado el sentido del humor y no me dejaba a solas con Edward ni por un minuto. Con los demás, no hay problema… pero con Edward definitivamente no.

Pero con 2 súcubos y un solo hombre soltero en la casa la cosa cambiaba… Edward se pasó todo su tiempo evadiendo a las hermanas Denali.

Es una lástima, ya que al leer la mente de Tanya pude ver que la chica es no solo linda si no que tiene un gran corazón y Edward realmente le gusta. Kate, por otro lado, simplemente necesita tener montones de sexo, no le importa con quién.

Carmen resultó ser toda una dama, una hermosa mujer de ascendencia noble española del siglo XVI, con su pálida piel contrastando con una hermosa mata de cabello oscuro y unos modales y el porte de una reina, pero con un corazón de oro.

El único que me pareció un poco intimidante fue Eleazar, a lo mejor porque había pertenecido a los Volturi, no lo sé, o tal vez por que cuando nos presentaron se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido por un largo rato y luego de saludarme con un asentimiento de cabeza se fue a encerrar con Peter, Jazz y Carlisle al estudio de Jasper en la casa de Alice.

No me pareció muy gentil de su parte que se encerraran a discutir "mi caso" como lo llama Carlisle sin mí presente, no es como si estuvieran en una junta médica ni nada parecido.

Mientras los hombres se reunieron todos en casa de Alice las mujeres decidimos vengarnos por su cerco informativo y salir a un strip club. Veríamos vedettos y que los hombres se jodan con sus reuniones secretas.

..oOo…

Alice y Rose me obligaron a sobrealimentarme antes de salir y me hicieron prometerles que si la sed se me hacía insoportable les avisaría para que pudieran sacarme del lugar.

Decidimos llevarnos la camioneta de Peter y yo me senté en el asiento trasero y se instalaron conmigo Rose y Alice, cada una a mi lado. En el volante fue Esme y Carmen ofició de copiloto.

En el Porshe de Alice viajaron Kate y Tanya.

Llegamos al Club Sol de Medianoche a eso de las 10pm y el show estaba en su apogeo.

Pude sentir desde afuera la lujuria de las mujeres presentes y proyecté un poquito para ponernos a tono.

Tanya se encargó de pagar las entradas y nos ubicamos en un sillón redondo en una esquina cerca de una ventana, de modo que yo contara con una fuente de aire puro.

La verdad es que si bien el olor de los humanos me hizo arder la garganta, me encontraba tan llena de sangre de oso que no habría sido capaz de drenar ni a un enano, por delicioso que éste fuera.

Mientras pensaba en esto, llegó nuestro mozo, un chico de unos 22 años alto y atlético, de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes, usando pantalones ajustados, el pecho desnudo y una humita. Un tremendo exponente de la raza humana… Mmmmmh, me relamí… tal vez si le daba sólo una mordidita…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué opinan de esta salida de mujeres? Me pareció justo ya que la tropa de hombres machistas decidió dejarlas de lao para jugar a las tácticas de guerra.**

**Y…**

**Qué opinan de los lemons a estas alturas? Es algo que quieran seguir leyendo o me enfoco sólo en la historia? Ustedes dirán.**

**Abrazos.**


	19. El Zorro

**Hola a todos, aquí me tienen otra vez… este capítulo es… puro fluf! Pero contiene elementos importantes, así es que creo que les gustará.**

**Estoy un poco decepcionada con respecto a la cantidad de reviews que he recibido últimamente… esta historia es leída por montones de gente, pero muy pocos comentan, y es difícil escribir y actualizar cada día cuando no me dejan saber cómo voy… (gracias, gracias, gracias a los que sí comentan).**

**Espero que me ayuden diciéndome lo bueno, lo malo y lo que quieren que pase a continuación.**

**Abrazos a todos y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 19**

And when she walks she walks with passion  
>When she talks she talks like she can handle it<br>When she asks for something boy she means it  
>Even if you never ever see it<br>Everybody get your neck to crack around  
>All you crazy people c'mon jump around<br>You doing anything to keep her by your side  
>Because she says she love you love you long time (c'mon!)<p>

Maneater  
>Make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love.<br>_Maneater /Nelly Furtado_

**Peter POV**

Eleazar estaba pasmado.

Y en todos los años que llevo conociéndolo nunca lo había visto perder la compostura ni menos los modales de esa manera. Ni Jasper tampoco.

Aparentemente el don de Bella es más potente de lo que todos pensamos. Bella era una esponja, una vampiro capaz de absorber los dones de los demás… Eso lo sabíamos ya, pero lo que nos reveló Eleazar con respecto a su escudo…

Bella resultó ser además un escudo, vale decir, una vampiro capaz de rechazar los dones físicos o mentales de cualquier vampiro de la misma manera que era capaz de absorberlos. Vale decir, si ella no quiere ser vista por Alice, Alice no la verá. Si no quiere que Edward lea su mente no se la leerán… Y si no quiere ser atacada, es indestructible…

Y todo esto hace de Bella la vampiro más poderosa del mundo.

Y eso me aterró.

…oOo…

Decidimos encerrarnos en el estudio de Jasper a discutir las implicancias de los poderes de Bella antes de informárselos a ella… el shock de esta noticia sumado a todo lo demás que Bella estaba sintiendo en este momento sería un golpe enorme de digerir.

Y además estaban los Volturi…

Aro querría poner sus manos en Bella y sus dones en cuanto supiera de su existencia! Maldición… qué podía hacer yo para protegerla?

Me sentí por primera vez en mi vida débil e inútil, emasculado por no ser capaz de proteger a mi mujer… querría Bella ser mi mujer cuando se enterara de lo realmente poderosa que es ella y lo insignificante que soy yo?

Querría buscarse a alguien que realmente la mereciera?

Y si así fuera… podría yo culparla por eso?

Bella… mi Bella…

…oOo…

Nuestro plan de defensa contra Charlotte y María era relativamente sencillo. Jasper y yo teníamos suficiente experiencia en manejo de neófitos como para poder manipularlos y destruirlos y Emmett era un buen luchador. Edward sabría leer los planes del par de perras malignas en cuanto estuvieran dentro de un rango de un par de kilómetros a la redonda y tendríamos que reaccionar a sus propósitos.

Kate tenía el don de electrocutar a las personas al tacto y Tania, Esme y Rosalie, si bien no eran excelentes luchadoras sabrían defenderse bien.

La que nos preocupaba realmente era Bella… neófita e impredecible, demasiado dotada para su propio bien. Y el blanco perfecto… nuestro punto más débil y el más fuerte a la vez.

Definitivamente no la pondríamos en la primera línea de batalla, pero si la podíamos asegurar a cierta distancia y nos podía ayudar a manipular las emociones del enemigo inspirándoles terror, le alivianaría la carga a Jasper, dejándolo libre para pelear y destruir.

Ahora lo único que teníamos que hacer es convencer a Bella de que se mantuviera a distancia, o nos distraería a todos en pos de defenderla.

…oOo…

Regresamos a casa pasadas las 10 pm para informar a Bella de los descubrimientos de Eleazar y los planes de la batalla al resto de las chicas.

El problema… no había nadie en casa, simplemente nos habían dejado una nota pegada en el refrigerador escrita en la inconfundible letra de Bella diciendo

"Nos fuimos de parranda, no nos esperen despiertos, ;-)

Bella, Rose, Esme, Tanya, Carmen, Alice y Kate

XOXO!"

Qué demonios significa eso? Bella es una neófita, que no se supone que pueda salir de la casa y ellas se la llevan de parranda?

-Todo esto es tu culpa! –Exclamó Emmett dirigiéndose a mí.

-Mi culpa? Y por qué? –Grité exasperado.

-Porque no vigilas a tu mujer! –Dijo el muy cretino.

-Oh claro, _ahora_ es mi mujer… y se puede saber qué está haciendo _tu_ mujer en este momento, idiota? –Le pregunto ofuscado.

-Está siendo mal influenciada por tu Belly Boo! –Exclamó.

-Emmett no creo que este sea el momento para discutir entre nosotros… debemos tranquilizarnos y esperar que las chicas regresen sanas y salvas –Dijo Carlisle.

-Pero no nos invitaron! –Se quejó Emmett ofendido, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Así es que _ese_ era el problema!

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

-Rose, lo quiero probar –Susurré a mi hermana mientras miraba al camarero relamiéndome los labios.

-Bella prometiste comportarte! Si no lo haces nos devolvemos a la casa! –Dijo en tono severo.

-No eres divertida –Dije sacándole la lengua.

Ordenamos una ronda de Cosmopolitans simplemente porque son los tragos que las chicas ordenan cuando se van de parranda y brindamos por nuestra noche de libertad.

Cuando estábamos por terminar nuestra primera ronda se acercó a nuestra mesa Andrew, nuestro mesero, para saber si necesitábamos algo más.

-Cuando comienza el show? –Preguntó Kate ansiosa.

-En cinco minutos –Respondió Andrew –Y va a abrir nuestro mejor bailarín, el Zorro –Dijo guiñándonos un ojo, lo que le ganó un montón de propinas que le metimos en la cintura de sus ajustados pantalones y ordenamos shots de tequila.

-No puedo esperar! –Dijo Kate relamiéndose los labios en anticipación… después de todo la chica es una súcubo…

-Aaaaaah! –Gritamos todas dando silbidos y chillidos cuando bajaron las lunes y comenzó la música de "La Malagueña", en la versión de la banda de Robert Rodríguez, (Chingón), una canción que nunca me gustó mucho, pero en esa versión y el contexto de un srip club con un hombre desnudándose al ritmo de las guitarras? Era perfecta!

El Zorro apareció caracterizado con una máscara y sombrero, el pecho desnudo y pantalones de cuero, una capa un látigo y descalzo. Su cuerpo era perfecto y sus movimientos precisos, pero lo que nos dejó a todas pasmadas… el Zorro era un vampiro!

Él nos notó al mismo tiempo que nosotras a él, y una vez que pasó la primera impresión todas rompimos a gritar como locas y Kate se lanzó a bailar en el escenario con él, bailando de una manera tan erótica que si no hubieran tenido la ropa puesta cualquiera habría creído que estaban teniendo sexo ahí, frente a todas nosotras.

Incluso comenzaron a jugar con el látigo, y él rompió uno de los tirantes del vestido de Kate, en honor a la escena de la película.

A mitad de la canción logramos bajar a Kate del escenario el Zorro siguió desnudándose hasta quedar en una pequeñísima tanga negra y su máscara.

Le llovieron las propinas que él recogió galantemente, las echó en su sombrero y se retiró dejándonos a todas turulatas.

Nunca habría imaginado que existieran vampiros vedettos… aunque hacía sentido siendo todos hermosos, jóvenes, atléticos, bien dotados y gráciles…

Me pregunto si Peter querría desnudarse para mí de esa manera… me reí al imaginarlo…

…oOo…

Kate desapareció y Tanya está detrás de una columna besándose con Andrew, el camarero que no me dejaron morder. Por qué ella sí y yo no? Ah si… yo me lo quería comer, en cambio Tanya se lo va a _comer._

Estamos todas un poco ebrias, pero especialmente Esme y Carmen, que se bebieron hasta el agua de los floreros y se han dedicado toda la noche a flirtear con los muchachos y a pellizcar traseros y a meter propinas en las tangas de los bailarines.

Rose decide que es tiempo de partir.

Alice maneja su auto y Rose maneja la camioneta de Peter. Ya nadie cree que yo me vaya a escapar a beberme a un camarero o a una clienta… mi comportamiento ha sido ejemplar y además estoy tan ebria que creo que si tratara de atrapar a alguien me caería sobre mi trasero.

Mmmmh… trasero… quiero ver a Petey en tanga moviendo el trasero… Mmmmm… necesito tener sexo pronto o voy a explotar!

..oOo…

-Ángel! Dónde demonios estabas? –Me abraza Peter preocupado cuando entramos a la casa. Esme y Carmen caminan abrazadas muertas de la risa por alguna razón que desconozco… y que no me importa averiguar hurgando en sus ebrios cerebros…

-Te extrañé -Digo mientras le envió una ola de mi propia excitación. Todos los presentes gimen y la temperatura del cuarto parece subir un millón de grados de pronto. Beso a Peter apasionadamente recorriendo sus labios y su boca con mi lengua, lenta, sensualmente. Otro gemido colectivo.

-Bella estás proyectando! –Dice Jasper mientras toma a Alice sobre su hombro como un cavernícola y desaparece rumbo a su casa. A mi no me interesa. Tomo a Peter de la mano y corremos a mi habitación. Él alcanza apenas a cerrar la puerta cuando yo me encuentro de rodillas frente a él rasgando sus jeans y sus jodidos bóxers.

-Mmmmmh –Ronroneo de placer ante la vista frente a mis ojos… el hombre más hermoso del mundo, sólo para mí. Me relamo en anticipación y paso la lengua suavemente por la punta de su erección arrancándole un gemido de placer.

Recorro toda su extensión con pequeños besos que tienen la sola intención de volverlo loco de deseo por mí y finalmente beso la punta, un beso con labios y lengua que da paso al mejor sexo oral que le han dado en su vida. Me aseguro de eso aumentando su placer con mi don. Estoy tan encendida que proyecto como loca, todos en la ciudad entera debe estar teniendo sexo o masturbándose como depravados, pero nada importa.

Mientras tomo a Peter con mi boca lo acaricio con mis manos, y lo siento contraer sus músculos, a punto de llegar a su clímax. Succiono con más fuerza y le envío una última ola de placer y acaba gritando mi nombre. SÍ PERRAS, (María y Charlotte), PETER GRITA MI NOMBRE, POR QUE PETER ES MÍO!

Peter no alcanza a recuperarse de su orgasmo cuando ya está tomando el control. Me empuja de espaldas al suelo y se lanza sobre mí posicionando su rostro entre mis piernas y comienza a destrozar mi vestido y ropa interior y a lamerme y besarme, recitándome poemas de amor de Lord Byron que producen vibraciones en las zonas más sensibles de mi centro con su lengua.

Me penetra con los dedos y mi cuerpo se arquea para él, pero no es suficiente… necesito más… grito que deseo más!

Y lo obtengo… mi Peter no me decepciona… me penetra con fuerza y propósito, con estocadas rápidas y profundas… llego al éxtasis en pocos segundos pero eso tampoco sacia mi necesidad de él… Hacemos el amor toda la noche desesperados de pasión y amor… y borrachos de placer saludamos al nuevo día y compartimos te amos.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Uf! Me acaloré! Quién será el Zorro? Alguna teoría? Comenten please!**


	20. El regalo

**Hola a todos! Siento no haber podido publicar en un par de días, pero obligaciones familiares me mantuvieron separada del computador… sé que ustedes me entienden, verdad?**

**Pero no se preocupen, que haré lo posible por mantener el calendario de publicaciones como hasta ahora, e incluso trataré de escribir algo de "Condenados", les parece?**

**Este capítulo es importante porque revela a mi parecer el carácter de uno de los personajes… ya verán por qué se los digo…**

**Muchos cariños y no olviden regalarme su opinión.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 20**

Hey, slow it down  
>What do you want from me?<br>What do you want from me?  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<br>What do you want from me?  
>What do you from me?<br>There might have been a time  
>I would give myself away<br>(Ooh) Once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<br>But now here we are  
>So what do you want from me?<br>What do you want from me?

_Whataya want from me /Adam Lambert_

**Bella POV**

-Bella tienes que dejar de proyectar tus emociones –Dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño, en pleno rol de hermano mayor.

-Cállate Jasper! Bella tienes que proyectar siempre y para siempre! Es el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida! Jasper es un egoísta por no haber compartido su don con nosotros –Dijo Rosalie regalándome un guiño.

-Apoyo la moción –Dijo Alice dando saltitos y levantando la mano como si estuviéramos votando.

-Lo siento, pero con Peter cerca no me puedo controlar… además siento la lujuria de los demás, que alimenta la mía y es entonces que proyecto para todos lados –Dije frustrada… de verdad lo sentía y me avergonzaba, sobre todo ante Edward, Carlisle y Esme.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse Bella, es sólo que necesitas aprender a controlarte en todas las situaciones o de lo contrario las cosas pueden ser demasiado… intensas… y distraernos de nuestros verdaderos problemas, María y Charlotte-Dijo Jasper.

-Lo sé! Y sé lo que todos están pensando! Pero no voy a perder el foco en la batalla! –Dije furiosa al leer la duda de todos en mi mente.

-Tranquila pequeña, aún tenemos algunos días para prepararnos y creo que te puedo ser de ayuda –Dijo Eleazar, el vampiro con el que menos cómoda me sentía por que era el que menos conocía.

-Gracias Eleazar… eso me gustaría –Le dije tímidamente. Peter tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón reasegurándome mentalmente de que mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien…

"Te amo", Pensó Peter sencillamente, y me envió todo su amor y devoción por mí. Sus sentimientos son tan fuertes como los míos hacia él…

Me giré hacia él para estudiar su rostro, sus hermosos ojos dorados, sus largas pestañas negras y sus rasgos clásicos y masculinos… y recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen, luciendo tan triste, tan perdido… creo que lo amé desde ese entonces…

Y le envío todo mi amor de vuelta, todo el amor que he sentido en los meses que llevo de conocerlo, toda la ternura, todo mi feroz sentido de protección hacia él…

-Ejem –Carraspea Eleazar efectivamente sacándonos de nuestro trance… a lo mejor Jasper está en lo cierto, debo aprender a controlarme cuando estoy cerca de mi Petey… no es sólo el sexo, es el amor lo que me distrae. De sólo pensar en que algo podría pasarle…

-Bella deja de proyectar! –Grita Jasper enviándome una oleada de felicidad para anular mi angustia.

-Eleazar –Le digo –Creo que mientras antes comencemos, mejor.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo pequeña, vamos al estudio de Jasper a trabajar.

…oOo…

**Peter POV**

Bella será mi perdición.

No sólo porque es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, no sólo porque la amo con locura o por que la deseo cada segundo de cada día…

Bella será mi perdición porque lo daré absolutamente todo por ella, por defenderla, por hacerla feliz… y eso es un error táctico de principiantes en la batalla.

Lo peor es que sé que no soy el único en esta situación… Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Eleazar harían lo que fuera por sus almas gemelas, lo que nos tendrá a todos distraídos en la lucha.

No me queda más que esperar que Eleazar sepa lo que hace en su entrenamiento con Bella.

…oOo…

Kate apareció al anochecer bastante deslavada y con su ropa hecha prácticamente hecha jirones y de la mano de quién menos nos habríamos imaginado.

-Garrett! Amigo! Tantos años hombre! –Exclamó Carlisle acercándose a abrazar al nómade.

Yo a Garrett me lo había encontrado en un par de ocasiones antes, pero nunca fuimos cercanos. Aún así, si él estaba dispuesto a unirse a nuestra causa bienvenido sea.

-Carlisle viejo amigo! –Saludó Garrett abrazando al patriarca de los Cullen –Esme, tan hermosa como siempre –Saludó galante.

-Garrett querido! –Lo besó Esme en la mejilla –Qué haces aquí en Lansing?

-Oh simplemente pasaba por aquí –Respondió –cuando vi un anuncio en un club en el que buscaban bailarines… pensé que sería divertido y adecuado para un vampiro, tu sabes, muchas humanas, trabajar de noche… -Se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto Garrett no era vegetariano –Y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme anoche a una mesa llena de preciosas vampiras y entre ellas a mi querida Esme –Sonrió. Esme bajó la mirada avergonzada por su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Ella y Carmen estaban borrachas como cubas.

-Nunca habría adivinado que eras tú! –Exclamó Esme –Por qué no me fuiste a saludar a nuestra mesa?

-Por que antes de salir de mi camarín fui asaltado por cierta señorita que me tuvo ocupado hasta hace alrededor de una media hora –Dijo guiñando un ojo a Kate que lo miraba sonriente y satisfecha, sin ni pisca de vergüenza.

-Garrett era un soldado en la Guerra de Independencia de Los Estados Unidos–Dijo Kate yendo directo al grano –Y está dispuesto a ayudarnos con nuestro problemita con María.

-Así es –Confirmó él –María es una perra que me la ha hecho varias veces, y ya es su hora de pagar.

-Es verdad que tu estuviste algunos años en su ejército? –Preguntó Jasper intrigado. Yo también había oído el rumor, pero nunca había intentado confirmarlo.

-Es verdad… serví con ella mientras era un neófito y durante cincuenta años después de eso… los peores años de mi vida. Me obligó a mantenerme a sus órdenes bajo amenaza de matar a mi familia humana… hasta que mi único hijo murió en un accidente sin descendencia. Entonces ya no tuvo cómo controlarme y escapé… Pero he deseado venganza desde entonces –Explicó Garrett con emoción en su voz.

-Oh vaya, lo siento Garrett –Dijo Emmett hablando por todos.

-Garrett tu no conoces a todos… -Dijo Esme, la eterna anfitriona tratando de salvar ese incómodo momento –Este es Peter, ya conoces a Jasper y Alice, Estas son Tanya y Carmen y por supuesto Edward. Eleazar y Bella están en la otra casa, ya los conocerás.

Todos lo saludamos amablemente y nos sentamos a hacer planes.

…oOo…

El día que se cumplió una semana desde el despertar de Bella, estábamos todos reunidos en el living de nuestra casa tratando de relajarnos, bebiendo un poco de tequila y jugando Monopoly cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

Esme se acercó a la puerta a paso humano, ya que del otro lado podíamos escuchar el latido de un corazón, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un repartidor de UPS con un paquete.

-Señores Jasper o Peter Whitlock? –Dijo el muchacho con voz nerviosa al ver a Esme (que el bastante guapa, debo admitir).

-Jasper, querido! –Llamó Esme en voz más alta por las apariencias. Jasper se levantó lentamente y caminó a paso humano a recibir la caja de unos 40x40x50 cm. de tamaño. Olía a vampiro. A Charlotte y María para ser más específicos.

Esme dio una propina al repartidor y Jasper movió la caja hacia la mesa del comedor para que todos pudiéramos ver lo que había en su interior. Bella y Alice dieron un grito horrorizado y Edward gruñó y puso cara de asco. Claramente Bella y Alice habían visto en el futuro el contenido de la caja y Edward lo leyó de la mente de Alice. Lo que sea que contenía no sería una sorpresa agradable.

Yo abracé fuerte a Bella, tratando de reconfortarla y de enviarle todo mi amor para tranquilizarla y regresé mi atención a la caja, preparándome para lo peor.

Al rasgarse el papel de envolver de color café que cubría la caja escapó un sobre que Jasper capturó en el acto. En su interior, una nota escrita con pluma, pero en vez de tinta habían usado sangre humana… típico de María, una broma cruel y retorcida para un grupo de vegetarianos… Aunque nadie estaba pensando en comer por el momento, no dejaba de ser molesto.

Jasper leyó en voz alta:

"_Mis queridos Peter y Jasper,_

_Les escribo para darles una única oportunidad de regresar a mi lado por su propia voluntad para que juntos reconquistemos el Sur._

_Si estuviera en ustedes negarse, va mi advertencia de que no tendré clemencia con ustedes ni con sus familias. Mi ejército es más que capaz de acabar con un puñado de vampiros vegetarianos y una neófita. _

_Y como muestra, un botón… No estoy dispuesta a compartirlos… _

_Hagan de mi regalo lo que deseen, y mañana nos veremos al amanecer._

_Espero obtener lo que quiero… no me gustaría volver a perderlos, esta vez para siempre._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_María."_

Todos gruñimos al escuchar las palabras leídas por Jasper, pero esos gruñidos se transformaron en un jadeo de horror al ver lo que contenía la caja.

Era la cabeza de Charlotte, afeitada y torturada. Sus ojos estaban pinchados con clavos de 4 pulgadas, le habían arrancado la lengua y le habían rebanado las orejas… y su piel mostraba múltiples quemaduras de cigarrillos.

Pero lo peor… aún estaba viva y chorreando veneno.

-Mierda! –Exclamaron Emmett y Garrett al unísono. Carlisle inmediatamente produjo un encendedor y me lo extendió. A mí me tomó unos segundos reaccionar.

-Peter es tu deber hacer lo correcto –Dijo mientras las mujeres se abrazaban entre ellas y sollozaban.

-Bien –Dije simplemente, saliendo al jardín y siguiendo a Jasper que llevaba la caja en sus manos.

-Adiós Charlotte –Dije sin saber qué más podía decir a la mujer que alguna vez amé y que trató de arruinar mi vida a cambio de unos pesos. Lo sentía por ella, sentía todo lo que había y estaba sufriendo, pero la impresión me tenía anestesiado, por lo que sin más ceremonia encendí el fuego y acerqué la llama a la caja, que impregnada de veneno como estaba, prendió inmediatamente.

Y así fue como me convertí en viudo.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente, el octavo día desde el despertar de Bella amaneció y todos esperamos atentos lo peor.

Decidimos movernos hacia el interior del Parque Nacional Manistee dejando un claro rastro de nuestras esencias desde la casa, de modo de alejar la batalla de ojos y oídos humanos.

El "regalo" de María no había hecho nada por intimidarnos sino al contrario, nos había convencido aún más de que la única manera de proceder era matar o morir luchando… y así, de la mano de mi Bella nos paramos a esperar nuestro destino.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué les pareció el destino de Charlotte? Eso le pasa por aliarse con una arpía como María no les parece?**

**Y Garrett como el zorro? Así nuestra Kate conoce a su alma gemela de todos modos!**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	21. María

**Hola a todos! Sorry por lo tarde del update, FF no me dejaba subir el cap!**

**Estoy un poco insegura de este capítulo… primero, porque es el primero que escribo en tercera persona, y segundo por que aunque lo escribí de varias maneras distintas creo que tal vez puede resultar anticlimático para algunas personas… pero en fin, así es como me lo imaginé y me reservo mi licencia creativa.**

**Un abrazo grande a quienes me regalan sus opiniones, y nuevamente les digo, no teman criticar si no cumplo con sus expectativas.**

**Ah! Y no olviden escribir (o pulir) sus one shots para el CONCURSO de JASPER! La fecha límite es el 15 de agosto.**

**Espero que disfruten…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 21**

Come writers and critics  
>Who prophesize with your pen<br>And keep your eyes wide  
>The chance won't come again<br>And don't speak too soon  
>For the wheel's still in spin<br>And there's no tellin' who  
>That it's namin'.<br>For the loser now  
>Will be later to win<br>For the times they are a-changin'.

_The times they are a-changin' / Bob Dylan_

"_Dios, es demasiada responsabilidad… no lo voy a lograr… no lo voy a lograr… todo depende de mí… Peter, Jazz, Alice… mi familia…" _Se repitió Bella una y otra vez mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Peter.

Y así pasó la noche, sufriendo en silencio y preocupándose con sus cambiantes visiones del futuro.

…oOo…

El octavo día amaneció nublado.

14 Vampiros esperaban tensamente mirando hacia el sureste, estáticos como estatuas.

La naturaleza a su alrededor parecía teñirse con su quietud y ni siquiera una brisa irrumpió el claro en el bosque que Jasper, estratégicamente, eligió para la batalla.

Los animales y aves huyeron oliendo el peligro y sólo se oía el cantar de los insectos, ajenos al infierno que se avecinaba.

Todos aquellos que tenían pareja se aferraron los unos a los otros silenciosamente en un gesto doloroso que pretendía ser una silenciosa despedida… un último te amo en caso de que las cosas no salieran como se habían planeado.

Eso dejó a Edward y a Tanya mirándose incómodos… Tanya tenía los ojos inundados de veneno que no podría nunca derramar pensando en que a pesar de todos los hombres que habían compartido su cama, en el momento de enfrentar una posible muerte no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo. Y una vez más le dolió el rechazo de Edward, el único hombre que había amado, y el único que no la quiso.

Edward por su parte sufría exactamente lo contrario. Al poder leer en los demás el amor que tenían por sus parejas, se dio cuenta una vez más de lo que tuvo y perdió en su tozudez por no convertir a Bella. Enfrentado a la muerte deseó haber sido más egoísta y haber cedido a sus deseos de amarla físicamente… tal vez así nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, tal vez así Bella aún sería suya.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a Tanya y tomó su mano, dándole un apretón. Ninguno de los dos merecía morir solo… Ni ella por sus errores cometidos ni él por los que no quiso cometer.

Bella se sentía asustada, nerviosa, ansiosa, arrepentida, triste y entusiasmada. En definitiva, sentía una combinación de todo lo que sentía su familia… Pero por sobre todo, sentía amor… un amor que hacía que esta batalla valiera la pena, un amor que hacía que la venganza cobrara sentido, por lo sufrido por Jasper, por Peter y hasta por Charlotte.

Peter y Jasper por su parte se sentían profundamente culpables de arrastrar a su familia en esta batalla, ya que sabían que si se entregaban a María pacíficamente la pelea se podría evitar… Pero eso era algo que la familia nunca consideraría, por lo que decidieron los dos en conjunto, dejar esa posibilidad para un caso de emergencia.

El resto de las parejas, Emmett y Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme y Eleazar y Carmen, estaban concentrados esencialmente los unos en los otros.

De pronto, Bella y Alice se voltearon al unísono hacia el este, y minutos después apareció de entre la espesura del bosque la figura de una vampira caminando hacia ellos a velocidad humana, lentamente, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo…

Era una mujer hermosa, por supuesto, de estatura media, el cabello negro y liso hasta la cintura y bastante delgada. Vestía una larga falda verde, botas vaqueras, un ancho cinturón y una blusa blanca. Su andar era seguro y calmado, y parecía tener una aura a especial a su alrededor que capturó la atención de todos sin necesidad de que ella hiciera un solo gesto o emitiera una sola palabra.

Ella los ignoró a todos menos a uno…

-Jasper querido! –Exclamó acercándose a su antiguo segundo al mando sin miedos ni dudas –Tantos años cariño, te he echado de menos –Dijo abrazándolo.

Jasper pudo haberla matado en ese mismo momento y ahorrarles a todos un montón de problemas, pero estaba tan desconcertado por las emociones de María que irradiaban amor y posesividad hacia él que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Se dejó hacer, pasmado, y perdió su oportunidad.

-Peter – Dijo María girándose -Veo que sigues causando problemas –Dijo en tono desencantado a su antiguo sargento, moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro –Pero eres bueno en lo que haces y estoy dispuesta a darte una segunda oportunidad para que vivas como te lo mereces, para que juntos alcancemos la grandeza que merecemos…

-Prepárate para morir, perra –La interrumpió Peter asumiendo su posición defensiva frente a María, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Bella.

-Con que esta es tu neófita… -Dijo María estudiando a Bella como si fuera un insecto bajo el lente de un microscopio –Bonita, pero se ve débil… no creo que no sobreviva el primer año, pero no te preocupes, ya te buscaremos a alguien a tu altura –Dijo María sintiéndose condescendiente. Ella realmente quería a sus mejores hombres de regreso a su lado y si para ello tenía que conseguirle una novia a Peter o hasta soportar a la neófita, pues así sea, el objetivo final bien que lo valía.

Peter rugió y se preparó para lanzarse sobre María, pero Bella lo detuvo aferrándose a su brazo.

-No está sola –Susurró Bella en el oído de Peter.

-Escucha a tu noviecita Peter, como dijo ella, no estoy sola… recuerdas a Fermín? Pues él ha sido fiel a mí hasta ahora, y me preparó un ejército especialmente para venir a recuperarlos a ti y a Jasper… Quién habría pensado que iba a ser Charlotte precisamente la que los entregaría? Supongo que nunca deben confiar en una mujer despechada… -Suspiró teatralmente, como si lo sintiera –Pero yo no quiero traidores en mi ejército, así es que ella fue castigada apropiadamente, no les parece? –Sonrió estirando su mano para acariciar el hombro de Peter.

-Tócame perra, tócame y vas a perder la mano –Dijo Peter mientras Bella gruñía. María estaba teniendo pensamientos bastante… creativos para dar la bienvenida a sus hijos pródigos… Fantasías que incluían poca ropa y mucho sexo.

-Fermín! –Exclamó María perdiendo la paciencia. La orden era capturar (aunque fuera en pedazos) y luego torturar a Bella y Alice para extorsionar a Peter y Jasper y obligarlos a someterse.

Fermín apareció entonces en el claro. Era un hombre mayor que cualquier vampiro que Bella hubiera visto, había sido convertido cuando tenía unos 55 años humanos, pero su porte y tamaño lo hacían ver fuerte y experimentado.

Siguiéndolo venía un ejército de 35 neófitos sedientos y furiosos, todos entrenados por meses para atrapar y someter.

Los Cullen y Denali asumieron posiciones de ataque. Los Whitlock no se movieron. Alice y Bella tomadas de la mano y la frente en alto, Peter y Jasper al frente, mirando con desprecio a María.

María retrocedió y sin dar nunca la espalda a sus enemigos dio la orden

-Ataquen! –Pero nada ocurrió. Los neófitos estaban enfocados en Bella e ignoraron completamente a María –Ataquen! –Gritó otra vez –Fermín! –Llamó a su segundo al mando.

Pero todos la ignoraron por completo.

-Se pueden arrodillar, por favor? –Preguntó Bella dulcemente. Todos los neófitos y Fermín obedecieron.

-Ataquen! Ataquen! -Gritó María. Peter dio un paso amenazador hacia ella y María dio uno hacia atrás.

-Podrían recostarse, por favor? –Preguntó Bella con voz suave y amable. Nuevamente nadie la contradijo y todos se recostaron sobre la hierba.

-Ahora vamos a cantar –Dijo Bella acercándose a su enemigo –Quién se sabe "The times they are a changing" de Bob Dylan? –Unos pocos levantaron la mano tímidamente y los demás los miraron con envidia –Bella comenzó a cantar

Come gather 'round people / Reúnanse gente  
>Wherever you roam  Donde quiera que estén vagando  
>And admit that the waters  Y admitan que las aguas  
>Around you have grown  A su alrededor han subido  
>And accept it that soon  Y acéptenlo pronto  
>You'll be drenched to the bone.  O se mojarán hasta los huesos  
>If your time to you  Si su tiempo  
>Is worth savin'  Vale la pena ser salvado  
>Then you better start swimmin'  Mejor empiecen a nadar  
>Or you'll sink like a stone  O se van a hundir como una roca  
>For the times they are a-changin'.  Porque los tiempos están cambiando…

-Fermín! Ataca! –Gritó histérica María mientras de un salto Peter estuvo a centímetros de ella –Qué es esto? Qué mierda es esto? –Preguntó desesperada.

-Amor, perra… están todos enamorados de mi Bella… y harían cualquier cosa por ella… qué te parece? –Preguntó Peter lanzando un puñetazo al estómago de María que la dobló en dos… María era buena manipulando y torturando, pero siempre había tenido a alguien que luchara por ella.

-Peter piénsalo –Dijo María –Podríamos ser sólo tú y yo… sin Charlotte de por medio… imagina todo el poder… toda la sangre… -Ante esto Bella gruñó interrumpiendo su canción y con ella todo el ejército de María gruñó al unísono.

María aprovechó la distracción para tratar de lanzar un puñetazo a Peter, pero Peter fue más rápido y le arrancó el brazo usando su propio impulso. María gritó de dolor y trató de huir, pero se vio cercada por Garrett, que de una patada la lanzó volando contra un árbol mientras Bella retomaba sus cantos con los neófitos, manteniéndolos en paz y contentos.

María fue descuartizada lentamente mientras los Denali preparaban una fogata. Bella y Jasper deliberaron y decidieron que deberían sacrificar a los neófitos, ya que no había manera de hacerse cargo de todos ellos. Carlisle y Esme trataron de oponerse, pero no había manera de reinsertar y controlar una cantidad tan grande de recién nacidos sin los poderes combinados de Bella y Jasper a tiempo completo... un trabajo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Emmett y Rosalie se encargaron de decapitar a los neófitos mientras Bella los dirigía en ejercicios de meditación para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor… amaban tanto a Bella que sólo podían escuchar su voz.

La fogata creció enorme y los neófitos fueron despachados rápidamente, no así María, que fue quemada pedazo a pedazo, dejando la cabeza para el final.

Y así fue como Peter, Jasper y Garrett obtuvieron su venganza.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo… limonada? Ustedes dirán…**


	22. Bajo la lluvia

**Hola a todos, este capítulo es… PURA LIMONADA! Así es que quedan advertidos… quienes no disfruten de los capítulos cítricos, sáltense este, no se van a perder en la trama!**

**Ojalá les guste... ;)**

**Ah! Y recuerden lo del one shot de Jasper! Quedan pocos días! Si alguien necesita ayuda o una Beta, estoy disponible para ayudar en correcciones y sugerencias, ustedes dirán.**

**Abrazos enormes y recuerden comentar, este capítulo es completamente del POV de Peter, y eso lo hizo un poco más difícil de escribir…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 22**

You were nervous, you were furious  
>you were very sure-footed<br>dreams and intentions  
>full of wonder and amazement<br>the fire in your eyes  
>you were in your disguise<br>you were haunted you were hollow  
>you could not see tomorrow<br>in the wild,  
>I saw you in the wild<br>I saw you in the wild  
>I knew you in the wild<p>

_I saw you in the wild / The great Lake Swimmers_

**Peter POV**

Para cuando terminamos de incinerar todos los cuerpos nos invadió una extraña euforia… supongo que Bella estaba proyectando otra vez, ya que todos reímos y bromeamos aliviados de camino a casa, como niños sin otra preocupación en el mundo… Y supongo que eso es lo que éramos en ese momento…

El humor juguetón de Bella se manifestó en pequeños gestos y coqueteos que no hicieron más que encenderme, al punto de que al cabo de un par de kilómetros la tomé sobre mi hombro como un cavernícola y le dije

-Despídete de mamá y papá, ángel, que no los vas a ver por un par de días… -Y le di una palmada en su perfecto trasero.

-Adiós Esme, Carlisle! Nos vemos en casaaaa! –Dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras fingía luchar contra mi agarre y huir.

Mientras yo corría con mi preciosa carga al hombro, comenzó a llover torrencialmente, y Bella se comenzó a debatir aún más, pataleando y tratando de hacerme perder el equilibrio, mientras me enviaba intermitentes oleadas de humor y de lujuria y reía como una niña pequeña.

Me sentí libre por primera vez desde que había sido convertido a mi vida como vampiro… libre de María, libre de Charlotte, y de alguna manera, redimido de mis pecados por el ángel que tenía a mi lado. Ella con su amor hacia los demás y la pureza de sus sentimientos había limpiado mi alma permitiéndome renacer… dándome una segunda oportunidad.

Cuando llegamos a un punto lo suficientemente aislado en el bosque, dejé a Bella en el suelo sobre sus propios pies. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, su cabello oscurecido por el agua parecía un manto negro cayendo en ondas por su espalda, y a través de su camiseta blanca podían adivinarse sus pezones erectos… Dios! Cómo amo esos pechos y como odio sus jodidos sujetadores!

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, lo suficiente como para hacer chocar sus labios con los míos y regalarle un beso intenso y parcialmente rudo, tomando su cabello con ambos puños, tratando de demostrarle quién se encontraba en control. Ella respondió con igual pasión, pero cuando ella trató de profundizar el beso me retiré.

Bella dio un gemido de descontento y decidió que trataría de huir. Corrió unos treinta metros a través del bosque hasta que de un salto le di alcance.

Y desde ese momento no pudimos sacarnos las manos de encima los unos de los otros.

La aprisioné contra un árbol besándola profundamente y obteniendo un beso entusiasta y apasionado a cambio.

Aún siendo vampiros nos debió haber incomodado la baja temperatura y la humedad de nuestras ropas, pero junto a ella me sentí cálido y a gusto, especialmente cuando las manos de Bella soltaron mi cabello para bajar por mi torso y desgarrar mi camiseta, que estaba tan mojada que se pegaba a mi piel. La ayudé a sacármela despegando nuestros labios por un segundo pero retornando de inmediato a por más, aprisionándola aún con más fuerza al tronco del árbol.

Bella gimió y comenzó a proyectar su lujuria, pero yo estaba decidido a estar en control sin importar lo que sucediera, y desgarré su camiseta desde el cuello hasta su cintura, exponiendo sus pechos cubiertos de encaje de color marfil. No me molesté con encontrar el broche del brasier, simplemente lo rompí por la mitad.

Tomé un puñado de su cabello y la besé con fuerza mientras mi otra mano palmeó uno de sus pechos, maravillándome en su suavidad, su forma y su tamaño… Bella es perfecta.

Bella me abrazó por el cuello y se impulsó para abrazar mi cintura con sus piernas, y yo aproveché para presionar mi erección contra su centro, sin dejar de besarla ni por un segundo.

-Te amo Petey… para siempre… -Gimió ella.

-Para siempre –repetí demasiado concentrado en las sensaciones como para pensar en una declaración formal de la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Bella invadió mi boca con su lengua y despejó mi rostro de los mechones de mi cabello mojado que caían sobre mis ojos, un gesto extremadamente dulce en un momento tan apasionado como el que estábamos viviendo. Pero así es Bella… dulce y tierna, siempre.

No pude resistir más y girándonos la deposité en la hierba, conmigo justo encima, ubicándome entre sus piernas abiertas froté mi erección contra ella un poco más. Ambos gemimos de placer y necesidad.

-Ángel… -Jadeé –Quiero que tu estés arriba esta vez… te quiero en control –Dije expresando mis deseos de verla cabalgarme.

-Mmmmmh? –Dijo ella moviendo su pelvis contra la mía y volviéndome loco de deseo.

-Tú… sentándote en mí… ahora –Ordené mientras me retiraba un poco para tratar de sacarle los pantalones sin desgarrarlos, tarea más que complicada con Bella retorciéndose medio desnuda y por que la tela estaba empapada, adhiriéndose a su piel.

Bella finalmente decidió cooperar y levantó la pelvis con lo que pude retirar sus jeans y ropa interior, quedando desnuda para mí.

Sus manos de inmediato se dirigieron a mi cremallera, tratando desesperadamente de liberar mi erección, pero yo quería tener al menos una prenda de ropa con la que poder regresar a casa, así es que me puse de pié y me desnudé.

Descendí al suelo y sentí la hierba mojada contra mi espalda, pero Bella me atrajo a ella y me trató de posicionar sobre ella abrazándome con sus piernas… yo sonreí y nos hice girar en el suelo hasta que ella quedó sentada sobre mi estómago.

-A mí no me puedes ganar ángel… tú sabes exactamente lo que quiero… -Le dije-Quiero que tú me hagas el amor…

Bella sonrió tímida, y supe que si ella hubiera sido aún capaz de sonrojarse, lo habría hecho. Yo cerré los ojos y me concentré en amarla y enviarle toda mi lujuria y pasión, la que recibí de vuelta multiplicada en ese círculo sin fin que es nuestro amor.

-Petey… eres libre… no más Charlotte… no más María… -Dijo entre besos, una dulce lluvia de besos en mis labios, mejillas, párpados, frente y cuello.

Sus besos fueron bajando y pude sentir la lluvia caer sobre mi cuerpo lavando mis pecados, lavando mi vida antes de Bella.

Le tomó mucho tiempo llegar donde más la necesitaba, Bella se tomó el tempo de besar y acariciar cada centímetro de mi pecho y estómago, pero finalmente estaba ahí…

Mis dedos se hundieron en la tierra en anticipación a lo que vendría, pero ella me hizo esperar un poco más, acariciando mis muslos.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de frustración pude sentir su pequeña mano rodear mi extensión y comenzar a moverse enloquecedoramente lento, hacia abajo y hacia arriba.

-Aaaaaagh! –Gemí sin poder evitarlo, arqueando mi espalda.

Mi Bella me tenía jadeando y retorciéndome con el más leve de los toques y aunque traté de parecer tranquilo y relajado fallé miserablemente.

-Te gusta lento…? -Me preguntó moviéndose imposiblemente lento –O te gusta rápido? –Dijo acelerando sus caricias hacia abajo y hacia arriba a un ritmo mucho más rápido y enérgico.

-Aaaaaaah!... Bella… -Gemí sin poder elegir… ambas opciones eran perfectas en sí mismas.

-Y bien? –Preguntó ella deteniéndose –Qué prefieres?

-Lo que tú quieras –Jadeé sin poder ni siquiera abrir los ojos –No te detengas –Rogué.

-Esto se trata de lo que tú quieres Peter… Si no me dices lo que quieres nos podemos regresar a casa a jugar Monopolio con Esme…

-No! No! –Dije desesperado al pensar que esta sensación podía desaparecer… quería que durara para siempre –Lento… lo quiero lento –Así prolongaría el placer.

Ella comenzó nuevamente a bombear y depositó un suave beso en la punta, succionando y lamiendo.

-Grrrrrraaaah! –Gruñí desesperado, esta mujer estaba tratando de matarme…

-Mmmmmmmh… -Murmuró ella contra mi erección, acariciándome con la vibración de su voz.

Poco a poco comenzó a meter más de mí en su boca, como en cámara lenta.

-Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo Petey? –Preguntó dándome una lamida desde la base hasta la punta.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Respondí pensando irónicamente _"No Bella, lo detesto, mejor vamos a jugar Monopolio con Esme"_… Ella emitió una risita -Sí, Bella, es perfecto… no pares! –Aclaré.

Ella me dio una lamida por el costado que terminó en su lengua enroscándose en la punta y succionando con sus labios fuertemente, haciéndome gritar, convertido en su juguete para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

-Mmmmmmmh –Vibró su voz… -Tan grande… espero poder hacer un buen trabajo contigo… -Dijo hablando para sí. Yo simplemente emitía sonidos salvajes y gemidos incoherentes mientras su cabeza se movía hacia abajo y hacia arriba y yo me sentía morir de placer.

En mi mente comencé a rogar por alivio, sin palabras, pero con toda devoción para que mi diosa escuchara mis plegarias.

-Mmmmmmmh… supongo que te puedo ayudar a aliviar tu situación –Dijo y comenzó a succionar realmente fuerte y rápido.

-Mierda! –Grité abriendo los ojos sólo para ver a mi Bella regalándome tanto placer. _Me está matando y me encanta, esto es amor_, pensé –Bella… Bella… -Ella me ignoró –Bella voy… a… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah –Dije mientras sentía contraerse los músculos de mi bajo vientre. Ella en lugar de detenerse siguió a un paso más rápido, y prontamente me encontré gritando mi orgasmo, explotando como nunca antes.

-Dios! –Exclamé.

-Nop, Bella –Dijo ella con una sonrisa orgullosa y se acurrucó junto a mí mientras el agua seguía cayendo del cielo.

Nos quedamos así un par de minutos, acariciándonos sin decir palabras, hasta que ella dijo

-Oh Oh! Alguien despertó –Cuando sintió mi erección contra su cadera.

-Ven aquí –Dije mientras acercaba su rostro al mío para besarla apasionadamente, agradeciéndole por hacerme sentir vivo, besándola mientras ponía en ese beso toda mi emoción –Estás bien? –Pregunté al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de veneno.

Bella asintió y me envió otra oleada de amor.

Con mis manos acomodé el cuerpo de Bella sobre el mío y mi erección contra su entrada, moviéndola a lo largo de todo su canal para esparcir la humedad que tenía concentrada. Con la punta de mi erección acaricié su clítoris hasta que ella comenzó a retorcerse sobre mí.

-Peter… -Dijo quejándose –Ya! –Y se sentó sobre mí empalándose lentamente en mi erección.

Ah! Más de esta dulce tortura! Lento, lento, hacia abajo… hasta tenerme completamente dentro de ella… si… Oh mierda! es tan estrecha… Es el paraíso.

Encajamos juntos perfectamente, y por un par de minutos no nos movimos, simplemente nos quedamos así, acoplados y mirándonos a los ojos. De a poco ella comenzó a moverse, lentamente primero, hacia arriba y hacia abajo… luego en círculos… Oh! Mi Bella es una excelente estudiante…

Me besa, mueve sus caderas, gime y me acaricia, y encima de todo aumenta nuestras sensaciones con sus dones. Qué he hecho para merecer a esta mujer?

Ella arqueó su espalda hacia atrás y yo comencé a acariciar su clítoris con mis dedos, llevándola rápidamente hacia el límite. El cambio de ángulo nos hizo gemir a los dos.

-Mmmmmmh… Petey… se siente taaan bien! –Gimió ella –Lo sientes también?

-Perfectamente ángel… lo puedo sentir todo y te amo… -Dije y me mordí el labio para no gritar –No te detengas!

-No podría aunque quisiera –Jadeó ella.

Varios minutos después ambos nos encontrábamos gritando profanidades en el medio del bosque gritando de placer y lujuria.

-Mierda, oh Peter!… Oh mierda!… mierdamierdamierda! –Gimió ella.

-Acaba para mí Bella, acaba para mí ahora! –Le ordené y ella obedeció en el acto, gatillando con sus contracciones mi propio orgasmo.

Y yacimos ahí, en medio del bosque, sobre la hierba mojada, bajo el cielo y la lluvia, e hicimos el amor una y otra y otra vez más.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? cumplí con las expectativas?**

**Reviews=love**


	23. Halloween

**Hola a todos! Este es el capítulo final de Renacer… lo podría haber alargado un poco más pero no tiene sentido, ya que todos los problemas centrales están resueltos. No descarto eso sí escribir un outtake, dependiendo de las reviews que reciba.**

**No olviden pasar por "Renacer Extras" en mi blog, es fundamental para que se los puedan imaginar los disfraces!**

**Gracias a todos quienes han seguido esta historia, a quienes comentaron y a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Todo mi cariño y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2****3**

Follow through  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Don't give up the fight  
>You will be alright<br>Cause there's no one like you in the universe

Don't be afraid  
>What your mind conceives<br>You should make a stand  
>Stand up for what you believe<br>And tonight  
>We can truly say<br>Together we're invincible

_Invincible / Muse_

**Bella POV**

Al anochecer del tercer día de vivir como un par de salvajes en el bosque, cazando y haciendo el amor, Petey y yo decidimos que era tiempo de regresar a casa…

Ambos corrimos en la oscuridad por varios kilómetros en la espesura del bosque y luego puse alerta mis sentidos esperando que nadie nos viera, ya que nuestras ropas no habían sobrevivido a esos días de pasión y estábamos completamente desnudos.

Al llegas a casa desbloqué mi telepatía por unos segundos para determinar que todos se encontraban ahí. Entramos por la ventana a mi habitación y nos dimos una ducha, nos vestimos y bajamos al primer piso a enfrentar a la familia.

-Hola a todos. Regresamos! –Exclamé abrazando a Esme, luego a Carlisle, luego a Emmett… hasta que los hube saludado a todos. Peter simplemente hizo una seña general y un cruce de miradas con Jasper.

-Bella, Peter, los estábamos esperando para despedirnos –Dijo Carmen.

-Pero cómo, tan pronto? –Pregunté súbitamente triste. Me debí controlar para no empezar a proyectar mis sentimientos.

-Si querida, extrañamos nuestro hogar, y Eleazar tiene un trabajo que atender –Explicó.

-Oh… bien… no sé cómo agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros… aunque no hubo una verdadera pelea ustedes estuvieron dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por nosotros… eso nunca lo olvidaremos –Dije enviándoles todo mi agradecimiento a los Cullen y Denalis. Eleazar asintió y las chicas sonrieron.

-Nosotros también partiremos Bella –Dijo Esme –Ya es tiempo de que regresemos a nuestras rutinas… pero tengo la impresión de que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto… -Sonrió.

-Eso espero… Me apena mucho que se vayan… lo estábamos pasando tan bien! –Dije. Me encantaba que la casa estuviera llena con mi familia.

-Bella –Dijo Edward en voz baja –Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

-Sí, claro –Dije dándole una mirada a Peter, que me miró de vuelta y sonrió.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos al jardín trasero y nos sentamos en el muro de ladrillo que daba al bosque.

-Bella yo… te quería decir que lo siento… -Comenzó Edward.

-Que sientes qué? –Pregunté sin querer meterme en su mente ni con sus sentimientos… Edward necesitaba decir las cosas por sí mismo.

-Como resultaron las cosas… yo ahora veo lo feliz que eres con Peter y no puedo evitar pensar que ese habría sido yo, de no ser tan tozudo –Respondió.

-Oh Edward! –Dije tomando su mano –Es que simplemente tú y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro –Dije convencida.

-Así parece –Respondió –Peter te ama y tú a él… veo que son felices y eso es todo lo que siempre quise para ti.

-Y es lo que yo deseo para ti Edward… date la oportunidad de buscar el amor, y cuando lo encuentres aférrate a esa persona con uñas y dientes! No la dejes ir –Dije de todo corazón.

-Trataré de seguir tu consejo –Me dijo sonriendo tristemente –Me voy a Alaska, sabes?

-Alaska? Con… con Tanya? –Pregunté sorprendida y esperanzada.

-Si… con Tanya. Me doy cuenta de que merecemos darnos una oportunidad para ver si resulta algo entre nosotros. Antes de la batalla me di cuenta de que de lo que más me arrepiento en mi vida es de las cosas que no hice, así es que por una vez voy a seguir mis instintos y veremos qué es lo que ocurre…

-Tanya te ama –Afirmé.

-Lo sé –Me dijo simplemente.

-Y tú? –Pregunté sabiendo que el sentimiento no era correspondido.

-A mí ella me gusta, y le tengo cariño… espero que eso sea suficiente para que algún día pueda florecer el amor –Dijo honestamente.

-Lo siento Edward –Le dije.

-Qué es lo que sientes tú Bella? –Preguntó intrigado.

-Siento haber sido tan insensible contigo, siento que Emmett te enviara el video del karaoke, siento no responder a tus llamadas, y siento haber devuelto tus regalos… me comporté mal y fui cruel contigo y lo siento tanto! –Dije y si hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho. Edward me abrazó y yo me aferré a él.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo amor, sólo seguiste tu corazón… No hay nada que perdonar –Dijo besando mi coronilla –Ahora sonríe, que tienes muchos motivos para hacerlo.

-Siempre vas a tener un lugar en mi corazón –Le dije honestamente.

-Y tú en el mío amor… y tú en el mío –Dijo soltando su abrazo. Lo besé en la mejilla y regresamos a casa.

…oOo…

Edward y yo reingresamos a la casa en silencio. Todos estaban en el living conversando animadamente de una próxima reunión para pasar la navidad todos juntos en Alaska, y yo me senté en el regazo de Peter mientras Edward se sentó junto a Tanya. Todos los ojos se fijaron en nosotros por un momento, pero al ver que ambos sonreíamos, decidieron seguir con el tema de la navidad y no hacer comentarios.

La despedida fue dulce y amarga a la vez… extrañaría a la familia pero sabía que nos volveríamos a ver pronto.

Eleazar me dio unos últimos consejos con respecto al control de mi escudo y mis dones y hasta me dio algunos ejercicios que ensayar. Yo prefería no usar mis dones excepto la empatía y el don de Peter (ya que no lo podía bloquear), pero no quería saber nada de la telepatía ni del futuro ni de las descargas eléctricas de Kate… Y dios me libre de conocer a otros vampiros dotados! Yo simplemente quería ser una vampiro "normal".

…oOo…

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y pronto estábamos a fines de octubre… lo que significaba una nueva fiesta en casa, esta vez para celebrar Halloween.

Alice se había vuelto loca con las decoraciones y nos tenía en la incógnita con respecto a nuestros propios disfraces.

Repartimos invitaciones en la Universidad (a la que yo había regresado después de un breve receso, una vez que pude controlar mi sed alrededor de los humanos) y Peter y yo fuimos enviados a comprar vasos plásticos y platos de cartón como en la primera fiesta.

Este hecho me produjo una sensación de Deja vu, ya que pocos meses atrás nos habíamos encontrado en la misma situación… el día que nos declaramos nuestro amor.

-Te parece familiar este encargo de Alice? –Pregunté.

-Sí Ángel… fue en este supermercado donde me preguntaste si yo te convertiría –Dijo abrazándome para darme un beso en la frente.

-Parece que hubiera ocurrido hace años y no sólo unos meses… -Suspiré –No puedo creer que me sienta tan cómoda contigo después de 2 meses de relación…

-Bella nosotros fuimos amigos antes de tener una relación, ya nos conocíamos y eso lo hizo todo más fácil –Dijo él.

-Lo sé… aún eres mi mejor amigo, sabes? –Dije poniéndome de puntillas y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-Sí ángel… me haces sentirlo cada vez que proyectas, y te amo aún más por eso –Dijo antes de besarme dulcemente –Ahora vamos a comprar el licor, que Alice nos debe estar esperando ansiosa para comenzar a disfrazarte.

-Agh! Ok, déjame ir a recoger las servilletas y nos vamos a la licorería –Dije y me marché por el pasillo pensando en la noche de tortura que se avecinaba.

…oOo…

Cuando llegamos a casa ya estaba completamente decorada con telarañas falsas, muertos en los roperos, sangre falsa, luces tenebrosas y tumbas en el jardín. Era divertido porque mucho de la decoración de Halloween tiene la temática de vampiros, pero no tiene nada que ver con los vampiros de verdad.

…oOo…

-Oh Bella esto va a ser taaan divertido! -Exclamó Alice mientras terminaba de trenzar mi cabello. Aparentemente esta noche yo sería la princesa Leia de Star Wars (cuando fue secuestrada), usando un sexi bustier bordado, un ancho cinturón y unos trozos de tela colgando de mi trasero… ah! Y no olvidemos el estúpido peinado. Estaba media desnuda y me sentía ridícula.

-Divertido no es la palabra que yo habría usado –Dije mirándome al espejo… me veía estúpida.

-Bella confía en mí quieres? –Dijo Alice.

-Ok, Ok… -Dije resignada. No vale la pena tratar de discutir con Alice.

Cuando Alice terminó de "vestirme", peinarme y maquillarme, rápidamente se puso su sexi traje de Cleopatra, un minivestido de inspiración egipcia blanco y dorado que incluía una peluca negra que le llegaba a los hombros y sandalias doradas… se veía increíble!

Rosalie apareció rato después en mi habitación vistiendo un sexi minivestido blanco, rojo y negro con un corsé que se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura, un pequeño delantal, una capa roja, tacones y una pequeña cesta de mimbre colgando del brazo. Era Caperucita Roja… Una condenadamente sexi Caperucita… pero ni así ninguna de las dos estaba tan poco cubierta como yo…

Yo no sabía qué tan contento estaría Peter cuando me viera medio desnuda frente a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos de la Universidad…

…oOo…

Cuando por fin estuvimos listas, en el primer piso sonaba fuerte la música y lentamente bajamos las escaleras, haciendo una gran entrada y gala de nuestra calidad de anfitrionas. Al pié de las escaleras nos esperaban nuestros chicos y no pude menos que detenerme a reír a mitad de la escalera cuando vi a Emmett, disfrazado del lobo feroz… disfrazado de la abuelita de Caperucita. Era divertidísimo! Con una Camisola larga hasta el suelo y una gorra con encajes… tenía hasta una cola!

Emm es un payaso.

Jasper estaba vestido como Marco Antonio en traje de Gladiador, con una larga capa y el pecho desnudo, escudo y casco… Yum!

Y mi Peter… Oh mi Peter vestía obviamente como Han Solo de Star Wars, y usaba una camisa blanca abierta que revelaba su perfecto pecho, pantalones de color azul y botas altas… Y me envió un ola de lujuria tan grande al verme que dejé caer mi escudo y pude oír a Alice riendo en su mente… ella sabía que la Princesa Leia había sido una fantasía sexual de Peter desde los años 70, y ahora aquí estaba yo, cumpliéndola para él.

Envié una oleada de agradecimiento a Alice y seguí bajando las escaleras para llegar a mi Peter, que me recibió con un beso apasionado y una ola de emociones que era una mescla de agradecimiento, amor y lujuria.

-Esta va a ser una fiesta muuuuy larga –Me susurró al oído… Y tenía razón, no podía a esperar para estar a solas con él.

…oOo…

La fiesta fue un éxito, por supuesto, aunque debí apagar mi empatía por que la lujuria que exudaba la casa me estaba haciendo comenzar a proyectar, y las parejas se estaban poniendo excesivamente cariñosas y los chicos demasiado insistentes.

Peter no se separó ni un segundo de mi lado, porque él sabía que lo amo, y en lugar de ponerse celoso de las miradas que generó mi disfraz, me exhibió orgulloso. Él tenía claro quién sería el que me llevaría a la cama esa noche y todas las demás por siempre.

…oOo…

Esa noche cuando acabó la fiesta limpiamos la casa rápidamente y nos fuimos directamente a la cama.

Nuestra fantasía de Star Wars duró un par de días, y jugamos a que Han Solo me rescataba de Jabba the Hut y la Princesa Leia le agradecía de mil formas diferentes por su valentía.

No pude menos que pensar otra vez _"Gracias Alice"._

…oOo…

Han pasado años desde esa noche y nuestra pasión del uno por el otro sigue intacta. Eventualmente nos casamos y al terminar nuestros estudios nos mudamos como suelen hacer los Cullen, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no envejecemos.

Viajamos por el mundo junto a nuestros hermanos y en solitario, e incluso visitamos el rancho de Peter en Texas, la fuente de tantos problemas… Pero Peter no quiso explotar el petroleo sin importar la cantidad de dinero que le ofrecieran. No lo necesitábamos.

Simplemente nos dedicamos a criar ganado por unos años hasta que llegó la hora de volver a cambiar de vida, y de buscar una nueva aventura… juntos.

o&o&o&**FIN**&o&o&o

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=Eventual outtake de Edward y Tanya**


End file.
